


Тысячный

by Shax_r



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Action/Adventure, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Post-Canon, Road Trips, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shax_r/pseuds/Shax_r
Summary: Для увлекательного и незабываемого отпуска вам понадобятся: надёжный автомобиль, интересный попутчик, алкоголь (много алкоголя)... и толпа эфирно-оккультных существ, жаждущая открутить вам голову. Смешать, но не взбалтывать.Иллюстрация к фанфику:Только и говорят, что о мореДругая иллюстрация к фанфику:Закат
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), ФБ Good Omens 2020: макси





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке с зимнего инсайда:
>
>> Авторы, очень хочу стекло в стиле роуд-муви. После неудавшегося Апокалипсиса на Кроули и Азирафеля объявлена охота. Небеса и Ад, объединив усилия, начинают преследование мятежных ангела и демона. Кроули и Азирафель вынуждены бежать из Лондона. На верной Бентли они мчатся по дорогам Британии и Европы, останавливаясь в маленьких отелях и мотелях. Преследователи идут по пятам, вот-вот догонят.

– Мне надо выпить.

В последнее время он говорил так слишком часто. Последнее время – это после несостоявшегося Армагеддона и состоявшейся, но не слишком удачно, казни. Дни шли один за другим, одинаковые, размеренные и пугающе спокойные. Они начинались с городского шума за окном, с теплых пятен солнечного света на полу гостиной, а заканчивались подступающей к горлу паникой и желанием сбежать на Альфу Центавра. И фразой:

– Мне надо выпить.

– Будем честными, мой дорогой, «выпить» тут не поможет. Тебе нужно хорошенечко надраться.

«Надраться» помогало только отчасти. Вернее, оно помогало, если надираться не в одиночку, а в приятной компании. Тогда получалось упиться до полного бесчувствия и отрубиться прямо на диване. Диван у компании был старый, пыльный и совершенно омерзительный, наутро все тело бунтовало так отчаянно, припоминая своему нерадивому хозяину каждую торчащую пружину, что даже похмелье казалось наименьшим злом. Зато оттуда не сгоняли пинком под зад. Зато появлялся дополнительный повод поныть о своей тяжёлой доле и получить от компании (неприлично бодрой и энергичной по утрам, особенно в сравнении с собственной бренной тушкой) порцию сочувствия и чашку кофе. Кофе неизменно был пережаренным и недоваренным, поэтому из организма он изгонялся куда подальше вслед за похмельем, а вот сочувствие шло на пользу.

Наверное.

Но это не точно.

Потому что чем дальше – тем чаще хотелось надираться в гордом одиночестве. Или не очень гордом, это как посмотреть, но всяко более гордом, чем если бы он пил не один. Потому что когда один – жаловаться некому. Если только фикусу. Фикус, конечно, усердно тряс развесистой листвой и вообще очень старался проявить участие (под угрозой оказаться на помойке), но при нём всё равно как-то не очень получалось наматывать сопли. Фикус при всём желании не сварит такой же кошмарный кофе.

А чего ныть? Вот казалось бы – живи да радуйся. Кроули сам не брался судить, в какой момент они оба вдруг поняли (и поняли ли вообще), что – всё. Совсем всё. Пали неприступные стены Иерихона, сложились гармошкой, будто тряпичные, а один ангел и один демон этого даже не заметили. Просто можно было смело послать к архангелам собачьим отчёты, проверки, квартальные планы и всё адское (и райское) начальство в придачу. Можно было не осторожничать, встречаясь раз в пятилетку по секретным местам. Можно было не трястись и не изобретать миллион отговорок на случай, если их засекут вместе. Можно было просто в любой день и в любое время завалиться в книжную лавочку, по-хозяйски перевернуть табличку на двери на «Закрыто» и торжественно поставить на стол бутылку коллекционного вина. Да так он и делал, упиваясь неведомым раньше ощущением свободы, которое кружило голову лучше любой выпивки. Свобода и общество смешного, нелепого, такого _привычного ангела_. Который тоже расслабился и улыбался так приветливо, так открыто, что больше ни о чём и думать не хотелось. Только сидеть, нахально развалившись на стареньком диване, тянуть вино и болтать о какой-нибудь ерунде, потому что за последние шесть тысяч лет они катастрофически не наболтались. А тем более – не хотелось беспокоиться, что их разоблачат. Всё, разоблачили. Устроили показательную выволочку и оставили в покое.

– Надолго ли? – как-то, будто между делом, спросил Азирафаэль.

И Кроули накрыло.

То есть, тогда он небрежно отмахнулся (он был очень занят, он дегустировал вино!) и пошутил что-то про бюрократические проволочки, которые займут пару веков, не меньше. Но эта мысль всё равно прочно засела в мозгу, порядком действуя на нервы.

Надолго ли?

Кроули свесился с подлокотника, вслепую шаря рукой около ножки кресла. Там стояла уже целая батарея из пустых и не очень бутылок, и с первого раза найти в ней какую-нибудь из тех самых «не очень» – задача была не из лёгких. И шансы на победу каждый раз уменьшались. Почти что русская рулетка наоборот – если смотреть с точки зрения отчаявшегося суицидника.

Жалеть себя хотелось нестерпимо. Или чтобы кто-нибудь пожалел, но тогда он точно окончательно раскиснет и помашет ручкой чувству собственного достоинства. Гадость какая.

Конечно, это он тут самый несчастный и несправедливо обиженный! В Аду не лишат премии, не погрозят пальцем, не сделают выговор с занесением в личное дело. Ад не посылает грубых записок, и Ад не прощает. Один раз он уже налажал по-крупному, ему дали по шее и подпалили пёрышки, теперь же Кроули просрал и второй шанс – и его ждало кое-что похуже, чем Падение.

Ах да, он же не пал, он тихонечко спустился по наклонной. Пизданулся он с этой наклонной, вот что.

Продолжая невнятно бормотать себе под нос, Кроули всё-таки нащупал бутылку, на дне которой плескалось что-то темно-красное, и потянулся к горлышку. И тут же выронил, вздрагивая от неожиданного громкой трели телефонного звонка. Бутылка печально плюхнулась ему на колени, разливая своё содержимое ему на брюки, и соскользнула на пол.

Кроули выругался, злобно сверля взглядом продолжающий трезвонить телефон. К желанию немедленно кого-нибудь убить (с особой жестокостью) постепенно примешивалась мысль сменить сигнал автоответчика на лаконичное «Горите в Аду». Интересно, а через магнитофонную запись можно насылать проклятия? Надо бы попробовать...

– Кхм... – автоответчик неловко кашлянул голосом Азирафаэля. – Эээ... В общем... Где ты опять пропадаешь?

С кресла донёсся глухой стон. Кроули стало стыдно. Так стыдно, как может быть стыдно только на очень, _очень_ нетрезвую голову. Ну а что тут скажешь, если он последнее время сам же и морозился от встреч, опасаясь, что своими жалобами только действует на нервы? Ангельское терпение – оно, знаете ли, тоже не бесконечное.

– Не сочти это за навязчивость, мой дорогой друг, – предельно вежливо вещал динамик, – я ни в коем случае не хочу вторгаться в твое личное пространство...

От стыда захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Да, прямо к горячо любимому начальству. Которое шкуру с него спустит, но хотя бы не будет так нагло манипулировать! Кроули поерзал в кресле и возмущенно фыркнул.

– В общем, до меня тут дошли кое-какие слухи... ну, по поводу, – динамик выразительно кашлянул, – _наших_. То есть, уже не наших. То есть, ты понял. И я считаю, что нам с тобой нужно их обсудить. По возможности – прямо сейчас. Сегодня, – Азирафаэль замолчал ненадолго, и Кроули уже решил, что запись сейчас прервётся, но тут динамик вопросил неожиданно строго: – Кроули? Ты ведь сейчас меня слышишь, да? Не валяй дурака, ответь на звонок.

Ох уже эти эфирные создания. Вот какая сволочь сделала их такими догадливыми? Ах, ну да...

– Трубку возьми, гад ползучий! – на всю квартиру рявкнул автоответчик, и Кроули поспешно нажал кнопку громкой связи.

Упс.

* * *

– Тебе сколько?

– Как говорится в твоих обожаемых книгах – по вкусу.

Азирафаэль пожал плечами и плеснул в стакан немного виски. На два пальца от донышка, как и полагается, ишь, правильный какой. Подумал пару секунд и всё-таки добавил ещё.

– Ангел, ну тебе что, жалко что ли?

Азирафаэль покачал головой, стараясь при этом выглядеть максимально осуждающе, и протянул Кроули сразу всю бутылку. Тот довольно хмыкнул и присосался к горлышку.

Если бы кто-то из них сподобился посмотреть на время, то увидел бы, что они самозабвенно накачивались спиртным уже второй час. И ни один не хотел первым начинать разговор на тему, ради которой они, собственно, и встретились так срочно. Планомерно уничтожать ангельские запасы отнюдь не ангельского виски было куда увлекательнее.

Кроули поймал себя на мысли, что восседать на спинке дивана, закинув куда подальше очки и пиджак, пьяно покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, ему нравится даже больше, чем чесать языком. И что он не отказался бы провести так ещё сотню-другую лет. Кажется, люди называют это запоем?

– Твои с тобой связывались? – Азирафаэль не выдержал первым. Вот надо было ему обломать всю малину! А так хорошо сидели...

– Месяца четыре назад.

Внезапный (ну как будто они бывали другими) звонок от Дагон прервал вечерний выпуск новостей по телевидению. Кроули до сих пор мороз по коже продирал, стоило вспомнить её приветливый оскал и стеклянные рыбьи глаза. Тогда ему потребовалось собрать в кулак всё своё мужество, чтобы не спрятаться под стол. Вместо этого он выключил телевизор и пошёл напиваться в ближайший паб.

– А с тобой?

Азирафаэль покачал головой. Вид у него при этом был самый что ни на есть несчастный. Едва ли он действительно скучал по своим бывшим коллегам, – если только чуть-чуть, – но неизвестность никому не шла во благо. Ну или во зло, это с какой стороны посмотреть.

– Я уже и сам пробовал обратиться... в вышестоящие инстанции, – он выразительно поднял глаза к потолку.

– И тишина?

– И тишина, – тяжёлый вздох. – А Метатрон прикидывается автоответчиком.

– Чего и следовало ожидать, – Кроули взмахнул руками, каким-то чудом не расплескав виски, и постарался напустить на себя бодрый вид. – Про нас забыли. Или забили, но разницы я не вижу. Видимо, мы с тобой произвели на них такое впечатление, что они его уже почти год переваривают. Ну признай, что я был великолепен! Эти щипаные курицы до сих пор боятся!

– Как-то это неправильно, – Азирафаэль осторожно принюхался к своему стакану, будто это не он только что уговорил уже парочку таких же. – Тебе не кажется, что мы должны сами с ними связаться? И выяснить, что нам делать дальше?

– Понятия не имею, что я должен, но я этого уже заранее не хочу. Ну вот что я забыл в Аду? Протекающие трубы чинить? Так я демон, а не сантехник!

Кроули фыркнул со всем возможным презрением и снова отхлебнул из бутылки. Молчание Снизу волновало его ничуть не меньше, но не показывать же это открыто?

– Конечно, формально нас с тобой никто не увольнял, – продолжал он. – Только потому, что в обеих канцеляриях не предусмотрены бланки для заявлений по-собственному. А так – привет, бессрочный отпуск за свой счёт. Привет, безработица. Как думаешь, может, мне в рекламные агенты податься? По-моему, самая демоническая работа из всех, придуманных людьми.

– Тебе подойдёт, – Азирафаэль улыбнулся, старательно пряча эту улыбку за своим стаканом.

Кажется, обстановка чуть-чуть разрядилась. Следующие полчаса прошли за молчаливым уничтожением остатков виски, даже без попыток протрезветь. Кроули наконец стёк со спинки на сиденье дивана и вытянул длинные ноги, разваливаясь, казалось, на половину комнаты. Если не считать пары мелких деталей (впившихся аккурат в поясницу), сейчас ему было хорошо. Спокойно, тихо, никто не орёт в самое ухо «Кроули-сраный-придурок-где-грёбаный-квартальный-отчёт», зато под боком – замечательный ан... то есть, замечательный виски. Проблемы надо решать по мере их поступления, правда ведь? А пока их единственная проблема – алкоголь. Вернее, то, что он заканчивается.

Да и Азирафаэль тоже наконец расслабился. Угнездился в своем любимом кресле, вцепившись в стакан, как в последний оплот надежды на этой грешной земле, прикрыл глаза и будто даже задремал. Или просто прислушивался к доносившемуся с улицы шуму. Что поделать – воскресным вечером люди так активно скорбят по выходным, что снуют туда-сюда, толкаются, смеются, налетают на стены домов и скребутся в двери. И даже табличка «Закрыто» им не помеха, чёртовым смертным алкашам.

– Ну, если ты так волнуешься, – Кроули был безмерно горд собой, что сумел увести разговор с неприятной темы. Настолько горд, что совершенно не следил за языком. – Мы можем навестить Адама. Он же обещал приглядывать за этим миром, может, он что-нибудь знает. Ну или хотя бы заодно приглянет за нами.

Азирафаэль вздрогнул и опустил взгляд.

– Последнюю неделю я постоянно чувствую чьё-то присутствие, – признался он. – Встречать никого пока не встречал, но, знаешь, такое ощущение, что _им_ , – на этом слове он всегда делал ударение, произнося его даже с каким-то трепетом, – вздумалось взять отпуск и провести его в Лондоне. Всем. Одновременно.

– Так давай тоже возьмем отпуск, – Кроули поставил бутылку себе под ноги и всем корпусом наклонился вперед. – Поедем в Тадфилд, м? Навестим старых знакомых, отдохнём? Поболтаем о том о сём с нашим замечательным Антихристом?

Сам он ничего подозрительного не чувствовал, но теперь, после слов Азирафаэля, невольно напрягся и подобрался, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Летний лондонский вечер пах прогретым асфальтом, прибитой дождём пылью и совсем чуть-чуть – какими-то цветами, кажется, акацией; да и шаркающие шаги за дверью книжного явно принадлежали простым смертным, но всё же...

Всё же, зря он так расслабился.

Кроули мысленно благословил сам себя за то, что снял очки, да ещё и закинул их неизвестно куда, потому что сейчас без них он почувствовал себя раздетым.

– Отпуск – это хорошая идея, – с расстановкой, будто взвешивая каждое слово, наконец произнес Азирафаэль. – Тем более, в Тадфилде сейчас хорошая погода. – В Тадфилде всегда была хорошая погода, Адаму даже стараться не пришлось. Будь у Кроули коммерческая жилка – он бы уже давно открыл там модный курорт и неплохо наварился бы на туристах. Да, именно такая мысль пришла в голову демону, одна квартира которого стоила, как вся экономика Тадфилда за последний десяток лет. – Но я всё ещё категорически против того, чтобы мы впутывали Адама. В конце концов, мне могло просто показаться, и у нас нет причин беспокоиться. А у него и без нашей паранойи проблем хватает.

Кроули наморщил нос.

– Это ж какие такие у него проблемы? – по сравнению с тем, что на нас, дорогой ангел, точат зубы примерно двадцать миллионов не самых доброжелательных существ во Вселенной?

– Ну знаешь... Сейчас начало июня, – Азирафаэль посмотрел на него, как на идиота, которому всё-то объяснять надо. – У него как раз пора экзаменов начинается...

– О, превосходно! – Кроули всплеснул руками с такой экспрессией, что едва не потерял равновесие, в последнюю секунду успев опереться локтями о широко расставленные колени и сделать вид, что так и было задумано. Голос его сочился ядом. – Антихрист, схлопотавший двойку по математике!

Азирафаэль ничего не ответил, только скривился и отпил ещё немного. Кажется, он был бессовестно трезвым. Ну или, по крайней мере, недостаточно пьяным, чтобы согласиться на сомнительную авантюру под названием «поехали жаловаться одиннадцатилетнему Антихристу на нашу нелёгкую жизнь».

– Ты дурно на меня влияешь, дорогой, – наконец заключил он, и Кроули расплылся в польщённой улыбке. – Твои слова про отпуск звучат слишком... искушающе. Пожалуй, я склонен принять твоё предложение. Но сначала мы протрезвеем и как следует всё продумаем. Нельзя же срываться прямо так, не подготовившись.

– Ангел, ты гений, и я тебя обожаю! – Кроули прищёлкнул пальцами и даже кончик языка высунул, чувствуя себя неприлично довольным. – Так и поступим. Ты будешь готовиться, а я – трезветь. А ещё спать, прямо на твоём ужасном диване. На какие только жертвы не пойдёшь ради друга!

Азирафаэль попытался вознегодовать с самым праведным видом, но трудно быть праведником, когда выпитый виски всё-таки ударяет в голову, а губы сами собой расползаются в улыбке.

– По рукам, – сказал он, протягивая широкую тёплую ладонь.

И Кроули с удовольствием её пожал.


	2. Chapter 2

Если бы архангел Михаил была человеком, то непременно – учительницей математики в какой-нибудь гимназии с трёхсотлетней историей, славящейся своими традициями и дисциплиной. Той самой учительницей, перед которой трепещет даже директор, а ученики и подавно считают, что шариковая авторучка в её холеных пальцах есть оружие массового поражения.

К великому счастью рода человеческого, Михаил ничего не знала ни о школах, ни о математике. Зато знала всё о дисциплине – к несчастью рода ангельского.

А ещё Михаил была Архистратигом, Главой Святого Воинства Ангелов и Архангелов и носителем прочих неудобоваримых, но зато внушительных титулов, что на практике означало только одно. Именно ей после провалившегося Армагеддона пришлось объяснять огромной армии, находящейся в полной боевой готовности, что – ой, ребята, но битва откладывается. Да-да, на неопределённый срок. Вы грозные, вы молодцы, Ад перед вами трепещет в страхе, а теперь кыш по домам.

Трепетал ли Ад на самом деле, она не знала, хотя и очень хотела бы знать. Но увы. После безвременной кончины Лигура (как же её раздражал этот тупица, прости Господи) она осталась без связного впервые за несколько сотен лет. Да-да, свои информационные каналы у неё были издавна, Стратег она или где? Это Гавриил пусть продолжает расхаживать в розовых очках, свято веруя, что войны ведутся исключительно на полях брани, под звон мечей и бряцание доспехов, его нежной психике счастливое неведение будет только на пользу. Войны начинались и заканчивались совсем в иной плоскости, и сейчас одна такая война была с позором проиграна. Не Небесами и не Преисподней – лично ею, стальной леди Михаил, грозой всего сущего... и далее, далее.

Гроза всего сущего с треском продула двум каким-то идиотам, один из которых был похож на мешок с гнилой картошкой (не то чтобы Михаил правда знала, что такое «картошка», и тем более, как эта самая картошка может быть гнилой, но ей нравилось, как звучало это сравнение), а второй – на клоуна (и нет, о клоунах Архистратиг тоже не имела ни малейшего представления. Тоже мне, самая важная информация в её жизни). И нет, ей совсем не хотелось отомстить за своё поруганное самолюбие, она же Архангел, в конце концов, милостивый и всепрощающий, ни капельки не подверженный низменным человеческим порокам, и...

Она тяжело вздохнула.

– Это всё?

Фигура в белом, стоявшая – хотя, скорее, парившая над полом – напротив неё, колыхнулась. Очертания лица неуловимо менялись с каждой секундой, будто ангел никак не мог определиться с обликом, светлые волосы то топорщились коротким ёжиком, то падали до пят... или что там было внизу, под полами длинного просторного балдахина.

– Мне только хотелось узнать, – прошелестела фигура, успев за такую короткую фразу изменить тональность голоса раз десять, – что мы будем делать дальше? Были ли какие-нибудь распоряжения от Святейшего Архангела Гавриила? Или, может быть, от... – лица у фигуры не было, но, судя по интонациям и чуть заметному движению головы, она подняла глаза к потолку.

– Никаких распоряжений, – перебила Михаил. Её, похоже, совсем не удивляла изменчивость собеседника. – И я не думаю, что они поступят в ближайшее время.

– А вы? Что будете делать вы?

Михаил поджала губы, но с ответом нашлась незамедлительно.

– Следовать воле Господа. Чего и тебе рекомендую.

* * *

Похмелье определённо придумали на Небесах. В качестве божественной кары за слишком обильные возлияния, безусловно, этих белопёрых ведь амброзией не корми, а дай что-нибудь испортить. Или кого-нибудь покарать. Например, одного ни-в-чём-не-виноватого и совершенно несчастного демона, у которого единственная радость в жизни осталась, и та на утро оборачивалась такой головной болью, что хотелось сдохнуть. Или опохмелиться. Или и то, и другое сразу. Интересно, каковы шансы, что у этого замечательного ангела где-нибудь в его замечательном магазинчике завалялась бутылочка церковного кагора?

Избавиться от похмелья, конечно, можно было и по щелчку пальцев. Прямо сейчас Кроули как раз силился вспомнить, как это делается. И как вообще сложить эти самые пальцы, слишком уж длинные и непослушные, в фигуру, подходящую для щелчка. Пока выходил только совершенно непристойный жест. И тот кривой какой-то.

– О, Кроули, ты проснулся? Горазд же ты поспать.

Омерзи... то есть, какое благодатное зрелище! Причём в буквальном смысле, потому что Азирафаэль весь так и лучился этой своей благодатью, даже в подсобке стало как будто светлее. Помнится, протрезветь он успел ещё вчера вечером.

– Я... – хрип вышел каким-то совсем задушенным, и Кроули пришлось прочистить горло. – Я люблю спать. Спать – это прекрасно. Пока я сплю, никакие назойливые пернатые не пытаются выклевать мне мозг.

– Значит, от утреннего кофе ты отказываешься? – с деланным сожалением уточнил Азирафаэль, присаживаясь на самый краешек дивана. В руках у него загадочным образом (не иначе – чудом) материализовалась дымящаяся чашка.

Утренний кофе надлежало вылить в унитаз (интересно, у ангела есть унитаз? Едва ли, зачем он ему). Но шестое чувство подсказывало Кроули, что если он продолжит валять дурака, кофе и впрямь выльют – на чью-то наглую рыжую морду. И хорошо, если перед этим не освятят.

Пришлось сгрести себя на диване в кучу. И даже попытаться придать этой куче относительно вертикальное положение. Следом из головы выветрилось и похмелье, оставив только чудовищный привкус на языке, будто песка нажрался. Кроули скривился и потянулся за своим кофе, надеясь, что сейчас не слишком похож на великомученика.

– Ангел, это шантаж.

– Я, как ты только что подметил, – ангел, – с видом оскорбленной невинности возразил Азирафаэль. – А ангелы не занимаются такой низостью, как шантаж. Просто мы умеем подбирать убедительные аргументы.

Будь на Кроули сейчас очки – он бы сдвинул их на кончик носа, чтобы посмотреть поверх стёкол. Но очков не было, поэтому он просто скептически поднял брови, всем своим видом выражая, что он думает об этой невинной, блядь, ромашке, и её «убедительных аргументах».

В игре в гляделки проиграл Азирафаэль – он всё-таки засмеялся.

* * *

За создание трассы М25 был ответственен Кроули, за что и получил в Аду благодарность. За создание на этой самой трассе пробок были ответственны люди. И самую капельку – Азирафаэль. В семьдесят пятом он, помнится, как раз ждал в припаркованной на обочине машине, бережно обнимаясь с бутылками вина для ужина, пока Кроули бегал по оврагам Вест-Хайда и переставлял колышки. Наверняка это он что-то испортил своей чёр... ангельской аурой, – утешал себя демон.

«Бентли» вильнула багажником и перестроилась в крайний левый ряд, вклиниваясь в опасно крохотный промежуток между двумя автомобилями. Владелец грязно-зелёной «Тойоты», подрезанной таким наглым манёвром, истерично засигналил, но Кроули, пробормотав себе под нос: «Ну, это судьба», только высунул руку в открытое окно и продемонстрировал средний палец. Его сейчас куда больше занимала спасительная обочина, маячившая буквально в паре сотен ярдов впереди, по которой можно было объехать долбаную пробку.

Собственно, всё ещё оставался соблазн лёгким движением руки сдвинуть вправо ряды автомобилей, как раз и занимающие эту пару сотню ярдов («Кучнее, ребятки, кучнее!»), если бы не красноречивый взгляд его персональной совести, устроившейся на пассажирском сидении. Настолько красноречивый, что у Кроули, кажется, уже висок задымился.

– Ну... зато мы успеем в Тадфилд до вечера, – философски изрёк Азирафаэль. Возмущаться вслух он перестал ещё в районе Чёрч-роуд, и сейчас стоически пытался найти хоть какие-то плюсы.

Кроули довольно осклабился и закинул в магнитолу диск с фортепианными концертами Рахманинова. Так, по крайне мере, было написано на обложке.

– А ещё со мной не скучно! – добавил он, старательно перекрикивая «Spread Your Wings»[1]. – Расслабься, ангел, мы шесть тысяч лет пахали без выходных и заслужили хотя бы недельку нормального отпуска. Вот увидишь, тебе понравится!

Выруливая на почти пустую М40[2], он продолжал нести ещё какую-то чушь про свежий деревенский воздух, лужайки для пикников и юных Антихристов (во множественном числе – потому что, по его мнению, все дети в таком возрасте были сущими Антихристами), которые непременно придумают что-нибудь дельное своими чертовски изобретательными на пакости мозгами.

Азирафаэль рассеянно кивал, явно не радуясь перспективе полагаться на смертных детей. Кроули сам от неё был не в восторге, и вообще он, по правде сказать, даже не собирался обращаться за помощью к Адаму. Просто в Лондоне они рисковали окончательно увязнуть в паранойе и зарасти пылью, а небольшой отпуск и правда никому никогда не вредил. Они отдохнут, проветрятся, а когда вернутся – подумают, что делать дальше. В конце концов, их оставили в покое почти на целый год, ну в самом деле, не...

– Странно, – бросил Азирафаэль, напряжённо всматриваясь в зеркало заднего вида. – Готов поклясться, что это его ты недавно подрезал.

– Да брось, ты мне нарочно это припоминаешь? – капризно протянул Кроули, но назад всё-таки посмотрел. И правда, на приличном расстоянии от них тащилась «Тойота» грязно-зелёного цвета, и расстояние это постепенно сокращалось. – И правда странно. Как эта колымага ещё не рассыпалась?

Азирафаэль нервно побарабанил пальцами по колену. Кроули только плечами пожал. Ну едет и едет, мало ли людей сейчас направляются в сторону Оксфордшира. А что скорость перевалила за девяносто миль в час – так не он один торопится! Хотя вот это, конечно, было обидно.

Не до обид ему стало минут через пять, когда «Тойота» сократила дистанцию до нескольких ярдов и повисла у них на хвосте, не приближаясь, но и не отставая.

– Я его сейчас-с-с телепортну нахрен в Атлантиду, – прошипел Кроули сквозь зубы и резко сбавил скорость.

«Тойота» плавно перестроилась в соседнюю полосу и поравнялась с ними. Водитель спокойно смотрел на дорогу, будто вообще был не при делах, и даже мерно постукивал пальцами по рулю, в такт музыке в колонках. Или он под гипнозом, – мелькнула мысль, но ухватиться за неё Кроули не успел. От столкновения его спасла только собственная реакция и толика удачи. «Бентли» вильнула вбок, чиркнув левым крылом по отбойнику, и выскользнула из-под удара за полсекунды до того, как «Тойота» на полной скорости протаранила собой заграждение и вылетела в кювет.

У людей в такие моменты перед глазами проносится вся жизнь. У демонов ничего не проносится, прощальный фильм получился бы слишком длинным, да и прощальный он – только с натяжкой. Развоплотиться в автомобильной аварии, конечно, не очень приятно, но обратимо. Только вот Кроули всё равно потряхивало, когда он отъехал в сторону и затормозил у обочины.

– Что, чёрт побери, только что произошло? – подал голос Азирафаэль.

– Я чёрт и я задаюсь тем же вопросом, – глухо отозвался Кроули, облизывая пересохшие губы.

Они переглянулись.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Угадайте с одного раза, чья это песня.[return to text]  
> [2]М40 – трасса, ведущая из Лондона в Оксфордшир, на юго-востоке которого и расположен Нижний Тадфилд.[return to text]


	3. Chapter 3

Очередная крупная капля сорвалась с потолка и упала точно в центр кипы измятых листов. Хастур выругался сквозь зубы и сдёрнул листы со стола, тщетно пытаясь стряхнуть с них воду, но было уже поздно. Несколько строчек, выведенных кривым, пусть и очень старательным почерком, безнадёжно расплылись в одну большую влажную кляксу.

Блядство.

Последний почти-год он был завален бумажной работой по самую жабу. Здесь объяснительную напиши, там аналитику выведи, тут сводку предоставь, а куда это подевался отряд мелочи, опять в твоей дивизии дезертиры? Дезертиров отлавливали и показательно развоплощали – а потом они унылыми толпами слонялись по коридорам в ожидании своей очереди за новым телом. Потому что кадров не хватает, боевую готовность вот-вот снова объявят, а у них целая рота демонюг бродит в непотребно-бестелесном виде. И вся эта катавасия заходила на следующий круг.

Впрочем, заикаться про «боевую готовность» перестали где-то спустя пару месяцев, когда у Дагон от этих слов начался нервный тик. Очередного счастливчика, приставшего к ней с расспросами, она, по слухам, утопила ещё до того, как он успел рот раскрыть, и с тех пор никто больше рисковать не хотел.

– Разрешите обратиться?

Хастур поднял мутный взгляд на нахала. Сжечь бы его ко всем... херувимам, но уже даже сжигать надоело. Всё равно ж эта падла из его дивизии, развоплотится – а кому потом документы на новое тело оформлять? Правильно, ему, Хастуру. Да ну нахрен, пусть живёт и мучается.

– Чего надо?

Плешивая голова почтительно склонилась.

– Как командир сто тридцать пятого взвода...

– Помню я, откуда ты, – перебил его Хастур, чувствуя, что до сожжения дело сегодня всё-таки дойдёт. – Съебись.

– И всё же, я не совсем понимаю...

По его, Хастура, мнению, понимать тут было нечего. Виновный есть – виновного надо наказать по всей строгости... э-э-э, беззакония. Первое время под этой строгостью Хастур незамысловато подразумевал полное уничтожение. А не так давно начал склоняться к мысли, что сначала его всё-таки надо заставить разгребать весь этот бюрократический бардак, а уже потом уничтожать. Донельзя довольный, что додумался до такого, Хастур незамедлительно внёс рацпредложение. Вельзевул, которой предложение адресовалось, внимательно его выслушала, зевнула и коротко и ёмко пояснила, что он, Хастур, не прав. И лучше ему, Хастуру, убраться с глаз её подальше, пока она не засунула его в яму с кипящей смолой.

А Хастур был исполнительным демоном. И очень способным. Например, от Вельзевул он научился излагать свои умозаключения в лаконичной и максимально доходчивой форме.

– Не твоего это ума дело. А сейчас... – Хастур хотел сказать что-нибудь внушительное и непременно угрожающее, да хоть про ту же яму со смолой, но следующая капля воды попала ему аккурат за шиворот, и он рявкнул, срываясь на взвизг: – Ведро принеси!

* * *

– Полагаю, я должен проверить, как там этот несчастный, – выдохнул Азирафаэль после недолгого молчания. – И оказать ему посильную помощь.

Вид у него был совершенно потерянный и встрёпанный, казалось, ещё немного – и перья полетят. Впрочем, Кроули выглядел не лучше. Но хотя бы от шока начал отходить первым.

– Ты должен заткнуться и дать мне уехать отсюда подальше, – он поправил очки и машинально пригладил торчащие волосы. Сейчас было не до прихорашиваний, но трясущиеся руки срочно требовалось чем-то занять.

– Там человек! Он ранен, если вообще ещё жив, и я...

– Никуда ты не пойдёш-ш-шь! – Кроули перегнулся через его колени и резко захлопнул дверцу машины, которую Азирафаэль уже начал открывать, едва не прищемив ему пальцы. – Пус-с-сть хоть сдохнет! – в голубых глазах вспыхнуло такое негодование, что вся ярость как-то сразу поутихла. – Мы не в пустыне, кто-нибудь проедет мимо и вызовет «скорую», а нам пора сваливать.

Спор был заведомо проигрышным, и Кроули мысленно уже отсчитывал секунды (в этот раз он надеялся поставить рекорд и продержаться хотя бы тридцать) до того, как сам же подорвётся помогать ангелу выполнять его непосредственные ангельские обязанности. Жизнь рассудила иначе. Вернее, не жизнь, а уже до боли знакомая зелёная «Тойота», мчащаяся на них по встречке с бешеной скоростью.

За мгновение до столкновения Кроули различил безмятежную улыбку на лице водителя. За половину мгновения до столкновения пальцы Азирафаэля щёлкнули где-то над ухом, и машина пропала.

Кроули медленно моргнул и вернулся на водительское кресло, откидываясь на спинку.

– Ёб вашу мать, – веско заметил он.

Азирафаэль возражать не стал.

* * *

– А я говорил! Это была твоя идея, так что я не виноват!

– Если ты такой умный, то предложи и сам что-нибудь дельное! – шипел высокий, больше похожий на женский, голос. – Боже правый, почему мне всегда всё приходится разгребать в одиночку?

Мужчина угрожающе скрипнул зубами, но этим и ограничился.

– Мне есть чем заняться, кроме как тебе помогать, – проворчал он, но как-то не слишком уверенно. То ли врал, как дышал, то ли другие его занятия были ещё хуже.

– Да как будто только мне это надо! Сам напортачил – сам и разбирайся. Сделай что угодно, хоть наизнанку вывернись, но чтоб больше таких косяков не было. Изящнее надо работать, изящнее.

В ответ пробурчали что-то совсем уж неразборчивое.

– А я займусь страховкой, – надменно добавил женский голос, неуловимо срываясь на пару октав ниже. – _Мои_ , – это слово было произнесено с особым ударением, – не подведут.

* * *

– Ты что-нибудь чуешь?

Кроули повёл носом, принюхиваясь. Прислушался к своим ощущениям. Ни-че-го. Пахло пылью, бензином и выхлопными газами. Горелой резиной и покорёженным металлом. Страхом. И – ни намёка на присутствие кого-то сверхъестественного.

– Моих тут нет.

– Моих тоже, – кивнул Азирафаэль. – Получается, это были...

– ... Люди.

Повисло мрачное молчание. Не нужно быть гениями, чтобы понять, что здесь только что происходило. Зелёные покоцанные «Тойоты» не материализуются из воздуха, не гоняют на скорости сто двадцать миль в час (ну ладно, обычно не гоняют), и не таранят других водителей в самоубийственных манёврах только за то, что те их подрезали в пробке. Какому из ведомств пришёл в голову эдакий фокус, и как они сумели его провернуть – дело десятое. От мысли о том, что кто-то из них вздумал использовать для своих целей человека – скорее всего, совершенно невиновного – даже Кроули поёжился. Ну, то есть, в своей братии он почти не сомневался, хотя всё равно стало тошно. А если это ангельские штучки?

– Как думаешь, это мои или твои? – спросил Азирафаэль с таким видом, будто прямиком в голову ему залез, с-с-скотина.

– А разница? – взять себя в руки оказалось проще, чем могло бы быть. Возможно, Кроули подстегнул расплывчатый силуэт в боковом зеркале. По дороге из Лондона сюда ехал ещё кто-то. И кто именно – проверять не хотелось. – Я не удивлюсь, если и те, и другие приложили лапы.

Не удивится, но поржёт точно. В голове невольно нарисовалась картинка, как большая жирная навозная муха лениво ползёт по лацкану идеально отглаженного светло-серого пиджака Гавриила, и Кроули разобрал смех. Продолжая фыркать себе под нос самым неприличным образом, он тронулся с места и покосился в зеркало снова. Думать он будет потом, а сейчас надо увозить отсюда подальше их задницы. И другие части тела.

Как хорошо, когда под боком есть такой хороший ангел, который думать не только любит, но и умеет. Иногда слишком много, конечно, но это уже частности.

– Итак, нас преследуют наши бывшие... конторы, то ли по отдельности, то ли обе сразу, – Азирафаэль напряжённо хмурился и кусал губы. – Выследили при помощи людей и людей же натравили. Господи Боже, – он тяжело вздохнул. – Я поверить не могу, что они на такое решились. Людей, в отличие от них, мы обнаружить не можем, поэтому я понимаю логику такого решения, но как же это подло!

Людей было жалко, ага. А себя – ещё жальче, поэтому ангел всё-таки взял эмоции под контроль.

– Нас засекли ещё в городе. Сейчас они не знают наверняка, где мы находимся. Тыкаются вслепую и готовят очередную жертву, которая сможет к нам приблизиться. Поэтому в Тадфилд ехать нельзя. Это слишком очевидно, следующую засаду наверняка устроят именно там.

– Скоро будет поворот, я съеду с трассы, – понимающе кивнул Кроули. Красивая, чтоб ей провалиться, картинка получалась, одно только в неё не вписывалось. – Хрень какая, зачем пытаться нас убить таким способом? Ну развоплотимся, ну подумаешь... – Догадка разрядом прошила позвоночник, и он, не удержавшись, хлопнул ладонями по рулю. – О чёрт! Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! Дьявол! Блядь! Ну пиздец! Да они там совсем охуели, с-с-суки!

– Дорогой, выбирай выражения. Пожалуйста, – машинально проронил Азирафаэль, вымученно улыбаясь. Кажется, в глубине души он обеими руками поддерживал даже такие... кхм, экспрессивные формулировки.

– Тогда мне больше нечего сказать этому миру! – Кроули патетично вскинул руки, на долю секунды выпуская руль, но все-таки заткнулся.

После шести тысяч лет знакомства им даже мысли в голову приходили схожие. И сейчас эти мысли вертелись вокруг того, что развоплощение, безусловно, было вещью неприятной, а зачастую и довольно болезненной, но против сверхъестественного существа – малоэффективной. Да, приходилось заполнять кучу бумаг в канцелярии, строчить бесконечные объяснительные и получать нагоняи за то, что проебал казённое тело, – но это дело поправимое. Помотают нервы, а потом всё равно пинком отправят обратно на службу, и – «Хэй, ангел, меня тут подлатали, надо отметить!»

По крайней мере, так было раньше. До Армагеддона. А сейчас никто их латать не будет. Развоплотятся – и отправятся каждый в родные пенаты. Там-то любящие коллеги и возьмут их тёпленькими, примут, так сказать, с распростёртыми объятиями. И десятком-другим способов уничтожить, раз уж классика в прошлый раз не сработала.

– Есть у меня одна идея, – Кроули нехорошо улыбнулся и как-то даже ласково погладил руль. – Она тебе не понравится, так что держись крепче.

Азирафаэль сглотнул и на всякий случай вцепился обеими руками в сидение. Скрипнув зубами, Кроули всё-таки начудесил на пассажирском кресле ремень безопасности, мысленно обещая себе, что избавится от этого позора сразу, как... Сразу как. Ангелу, к счастью, хватило чувства такта (или инстинкта самосохранения) никак это не комментировать.

А в следующую секунду ему стало не до комментариев в принципе. Взревел мотор, выжимая из себя все триста процентов мощности (триста восемнадцать, если быть точнее), «Бентли» крутанулась вокруг своей оси, взметая клубы пыли, и рванула с дороги прямо через поле. На каменистых кочках подвеска жалобно поскрипывала, обоих пассажиров с силой вдавило в спинки сидений и периодически подкидывало до крыши, но будь проклят весь британский автопром, если эта колымага не способна была справиться с такой простой задачей.

Кроули гнал так, будто весь Ад уже висел у него на хвосте, петлял, нырял в овраги, возвращался назад к трассе и снова сворачивал куда-то на юг, стрелой проносясь мимо крошечных деревушек, то и дело попадавшихся по пути. Куда он едет, он не имел ни малейшего представления, полностью полагаясь на своё чутьё. Или, вернее, на лёгкое жжение в районе крестца, заставлявшее буквально подпрыгивать на месте и сильнее вжимать педаль газа в пол. От азарта хотелось взвыть. И гнать, гнать до тех пор, пока позади не останутся не только М40 с дырой в отбойнике, но и пара ближайших галактик. Остановился он только через полчаса, чувствуя, что ещё немного – и задымится или двигатель, или он сам. Машина неожиданно плавно (видимо, чтобы не размазать пассажиров по лобовому стеклу) притормозила посреди поля, засаженного какой-то сельскохозяйственной растительностью. Достаточно густой и достаточно высокой, чтобы с дороги их нельзя было заметить.

Азирафаэль осторожно выдохнул, видимо, не веря, что он всё ещё жив. Ощупал себя, убедился, что всё цело и на месте, и наконец расслабился. Настолько, насколько он вообще мог расслабиться, – то есть, хотя бы перестал сидеть с затравленным видом.

– И что теперь будем делать? – спросил он, стараясь сохранять спокойствие. Подрагивающие пальцы, нервно мнущие ткань брюк на коленях, выдавали его с головой.

Хороший вопрос. И ответа на него не было. Свалить с этой планеты куда-нибудь подальше? Так ведь их и там найдут. К тому же, Азирафаэль любил Землю и малодушно опасался, что если он её оставит без защиты – новый Армагеддон не заставит себя долго ждать. В Тадфилд им нельзя. В Лондон нельзя тем более – наверняка там уже всё нашпиговано соглядатаями.

– Где мы вообще находимся?

Кроули засопел и полез в карман за телефоном. Демоническое чутьё – это, конечно, хорошо, а GPS – ещё лучше. После нескольких минут сосредоточенного тыканья пальцем в экран он издал торжествующий вопль и пристроил смартфон на подставку (которая в салоне раритетной «Бентли» была так же уместна, как и магнитола). Показал на карту, посреди которой мерцал красный флажок текущего местоположения. Азирафаэль посмотрел. Поморгал. И беспомощно заулыбался, явно не понимая, что за странные значки перед ним.

– В трёх милях от Уинчестера, – наконец сжалился Кроули. – Это к юго-западу от Лондона. Серьёзно, ангел, ты когда последний раз из города выбирался?

– Ну...

– Проехали. Мы в заднице, вот что это всё значит, – Кроули красноречиво обвёл рукой вокруг. Задница выглядела скорее как картофельное поле, но его это, похоже, не смущало. – Можем пока остаться тут и подождать, когда нас снова найдут и попытаются убить.

Азирафаэль ничего не ответил. Он вообще казался сейчас настолько потерянным и каким-то... жалким, что ли, помятым, как воробей, которого кошки подрали, что Кроули внезапно стало стыдно за свою истерику. И правда, чего это он? Он же Змей, в конце концов, скользкий и хитрый, не первый раз ему изворачиваться, чтобы спасти свою шкуру. Тем более, сейчас они вдвоём. Вдвоём должно быть проще, так ведь?

– А можем уехать, – он зачем-то постучал пальцем по экрану смартфона. Карта отдалилась, охватывая теперь всё южное побережье Англии. И это наталкивало на мысль. – Куда-нибудь. Куда угодно. Просто уедем и всё. И пусть ищут нас, сколько влезет.

– А когда опять найдут?

– Опять уедем. Слушай, Земля большая. Рано или поздно им надоест, – Кроули сдёрнул очки и повернулся к Азирафаэлю всем корпусом, совсем по-змеиному выворачиваясь на сидении. – Они наверняка ждут, что мы поведём себя как ангел и демон, вот потому и натравили на нас людей. А мы поступим, как люди. Сыграем по их же правилам, да так, что они охренеют!

Азирафаэль старательно прятал глаза. Он сомневался, и его можно было понять, но Кроули ужасно хотелось схватить его за плечи и потрясти.

– Мы уже ничего не теряем, ну. Хорошо, я согласен, шансов у нас – пшик. Но мы хотя бы попробуем! Это же лучше, чем просто сидеть тут и ждать, пока нас найдут?

– Смерть – не самая приятная форма бытия, – Азирафаэль попытался улыбнуться.

– Ну так не раскисай, ангел. Даже если нас с тобой всё равно поймают – почему бы перед этим немного не побарахтаться?

К отказам Кроули уже почти привык, хотя каждый раз и не был готов к ним морально. Однако, теперь он ясно осознавал одну вещь: если ангел снова начнёт мямлить и чирикать что-то про свои треклятые Небеса – Кроули его свяжет, засунет в багажник и увезёт в другую галактику. Или даже в другую Вселенную, но туда, где до них уже никто не доберётся.

– Ммм... – Азирафаэль подал голос спустя несколько чертовски долгих минут. И голос этот был таким твёрдым, хоть и совсем тихим, что Кроули сразу понял – фокус с багажником не удастся. – Кроули, дорогой, твоя идея не отличается ни малейшей продуманностью, она не приведет ни к чему... хорошему. Или плохому, если говорить о тебе. То есть не приведет ни к чему, что могло бы считаться удовлетворительным. Твой план даже не является планом по своей сути и...

– Ангел, – выдохнул Кроули, чувствуя, как губы сами собой расползаются в широченной и ужасно глупой улыбке. – Ты в деле?

– Пф, – Азирафаэль даже фыркнул от негодования и закатил глаза. – Само собой.


	4. Chapter 4

Едва ли не впервые за девяносто лет своего водительского стажа Кроули не гнал так, будто удирал от собственной тени, а ехал со вполне себе разрешённой скоростью. И даже чуть медленнее. Азирафаэль никак это не комментировал, только наконец расслабился, откидываясь на спинку кресла. Им предстояло провести вот так, в дороге, ещё очень и очень много времени, – хорошо, если не остаток вечности, – так что неплохо было бы научиться получать удовольствие от процесса.

Стрелка навигатора уверенно показывала направление на юго-восток, но в остальном никаких планов они не строили, просто старались держаться подальше от крупных городов, да и вообще – от оживлённых магистралей. Правда, и совсем в непролазные дебри они забраться не могли – «Бентли» не была приспособлена к бездорожью, а Кроули наотрез отказался как-то её модифицировать, аргументируя тем, что эти ваши вездеходы – тотальная безвкусица. Хватило с него и того, что ремень безопасности он всё-таки оставил, из-за чего громко страдал минут двадцать, не затыкаясь. В качестве моральной компенсации он наслал стаю медведок на парочку ближайших полей, и на этом ему полегчало.

Что касается остановок, то после непродолжительного спора Кроули вытребовал себе отдых и сон, Азирафаэль – перекусы. А вот насчёт алкоголя оба проявили редкостное единодушие.

Не так они себе представляли спонтанный отпуск, ох не так. Приходилось смириться с тем, что отпуском был весь предыдущий год. А сейчас их просто пытались уволить по статье за прогулы. И превышение должностных полномочий.

* * *

Миссис Смит по праву гордилась тем, что была единственной Смит во всём Саут-Стоке и его окрестностях. И даже единственной Мэри. Её товарки, миссис Джоан Саутворк, миссис Дженнифер Саутворк и миссис Джорджия Саутворк, не переставали завидовать ей по этому поводу. Во всей Англии больше не было ни одного Саутворка (если не считать Джима, младшего сынка миссис Джоан, но его, пропащую душонку, уже давно никто не считал), и всех их, бедняжек, угораздило собраться на одной территории. Миссис Смит им очень сочувствовала. И продолжала гордиться своей уникальной фамилией.

Кроме семейства Смит и трёх семейств Саутворков, в Саут-Стоке жил разве что только пастор Руфус[1], местный священник, но право слово, кому было дело до этого скучного рыжего ирландца?

Миссис Смит как раз заканчивала поливать клумбу с астрами (её вторым поводом для гордости), когда на дороге со стороны Мадехёрста показался чёрный автомобиль. Такие автомобили миссис Смит видела разве что по телевизору. Как раз должен был начаться её любимый вечерний сериал, а перед ним шла передача про американский аукцион ретро-автомобилей. Миссис Смит не интересовалась ни аукционами, ни ретро, ни автомобилями, но мистер Смит тогда долго возмущался, что людям некуда девать деньги, раз они готовы выложить за ведро с гайками пятьсот тысяч. Даже если этому ведру уже девяносто лет. Тем более, если этому ведру девяносто лет.

Это событие уверенно лидировало в топе самых обсуждаемых целых три недели, пока к миссис Дженнифер не приехали внуки и не привезли новую порцию свежих сплетен. И вот теперь внуки миссис Дженнифер были в Лондоне, а чёрная машина – тут, прямо перед калиткой. Правда, выходить из неё никто не спешил. Через лобовое стекло миссис Смит рассмотрела двоих мужчин на переднем сидении. Они о чём-то оживлённо спорили, вернее – спорил водитель, экспрессивно размахивающий руками, как мельница, так, что с него чуть очки не слетали. Пассажир только улыбался и тщетно пытался вставить хоть слово.

Сплетни сами по себе не рождаются, – подумала миссис Смит и решила взять дело в свои руки.

– Молодые люди, вам чем-нибудь помочь?

– Нет! – рявкнул водитель.

– Да, пожалуйста, – одновременно с ним сказал пассажир. И улыбнулся так очаровательно, что миссис Смит сразу растаяла. – Мы с моим другом немного заблудились и...

– Ничего мы не заблудились, – перебил его водитель, упрямо скрестив руки на груди. – Это всё навигатор!

Но милейшего джентльмена (как сразу прозвала миссис Смит этого чудесного вежливого человека), казалось, совсем не смутила такая грубость.

– Так вот, мы заблудились, – продолжал он. – Не будете ли вы, мэм, так любезны подсказать нам, что это за очаровательное место?

– А, – миссис Смит на секунду опешила. То-то кумушки сдохнут от зависти, когда узнают, как с ней разговаривают всякие городские! – Это Саут-Сток. Деревня Саут-Сток, стало быть. У нас тут церковный приход есть, – зачем-то добавила она. – Церковь святого Леонарда. Местная достопримечательность, между прочим!

Построенная ещё в одиннадцатом веке церквушка действительно была предметом гордости местной администрации, хотя, как говорил пастор, – лучше бы она была предметом материальных вложений. Миссис Смит и все три миссис Саутворк единодушно считали, что этот ирландец ничего не понимает в настоящей английской гордости.

– Приход – это же замечательно, – просиял джентльмен и тут же, спохватившись, добавил: – Мы вам очень признательны за помощь.

– Так вы туда едете? – миссис Смит моментально сделала выводы. Она вообще считала себя мастером делать выводы. Железобетонно логичные, ибо основаны они были на познаниях из её любимых вечерних сериалов, а сериалы, как известно, не лгут. Оспаривать логику миссис Смит вообще было себе дороже, ибо в любом споре она приводила такие аргументы, которым ни один здравомыслящий человек не мог ничего противопоставить. Так вот. Прямо сейчас миссис Смит сделала _вывод_. И посмотрела в упор на водителя, заранее заготавливая всю бронебойную мощь своего авторитета. – Вы, должно быть, родственник пастора Руфуса?

– С чего вы взяли? – мрачно спросил он.

– Вы тоже рыжий, – доверительно сообщила миссис Смит, сияя от своей находчивости. – Ой, вы же, наверное, устали с дороги? Хотите, я угощу вас чаем?

Так, их нужно задержать. И позвать всех деревенских клуш сюда, пусть знают, какие люди останавливаются у ворот Мэри Смит!

– Потрясающе, – выдохнул водитель и потянулся к солнцезащитным очкам, но в последний момент отдёрнул руку. – Всю жизнь мечтал.

– Простите, мэм, но мы очень спешим, – эти слова пассажир уже выкрикнул, потому что автомобиль резко сорвался с места и помчался в сторону, прямо противоположную церковному приходу.

Миссис Смит проводила его разочарованным взглядом и поспешила домой – в восемь как раз начинался сериал.

– Ангел, и что это было? – спросил Кроули, когда приземистые домики Саут-Стока остались далеко позади. – Какой приход, ты о чём вообще? И чего ты так разлюбезничался? Ещё бы и правда попёрся к ней на чай!

– Полагаю, рефлекс, – Азирафаэль смутился. – Но признай, эта леди была само очарование. И проявила настоящее английское гостеприимство. В наше время редко встретишь такую доброту.

– Я тебя умоляю, – Кроули со стоном закатил глаза. – Наверняка она хотела нас заболтать и выпросить денег! Или впарить какую-нибудь хрень. Рекламки этого их прихода или овощи с огорода, ну я не знаю, что там обычно люди впаривают? Никогда не разбирался в маркетинге.

– Дорогой, ты слишком плохо думаешь о людях.

Спорить с ангелом, когда он переходил вот на такой вот поучительный тон, было бесполезно, поэтому Кроули только обиженно надулся и покрепче вцепился в руль. По карте он уже сориентировался, и «Бентли» постепенно набирала скорость, уверенно направляясь на юг.

– Согласись, тебе тоже понравились эти места, – Азирафаэль не собирался так просто сдаваться. – Здесь тихо и уютно. Маленькие деревушки, коттеджные посёлки, приветливые люди, которые давно друг друга знают. Никакой городской суеты и грязи.

– Тоска зелёная.

– Да, и зелени тоже много. Чистый свежий воздух, леса, речка рядом. Знаешь, я бы не отказался жить в таком месте, когда... ну, когда всё закончится. Если оно закончится, конечно, – добавил он уже тише, как-то сразу сдуваясь. Видимо, вспомнил, что им сейчас не о пасторальных красотах надо думать, а себя спасать.

– И море, – Кроули _почти_ равнодушно пожал плечами. – Южнее начинается море, тут недалеко. В Преисподней, знаешь ли, моря нет. Я подумал, что и на Небесах тоже. Так что, – он прочистил горло, – море звучит уже интереснее.

– О, – только и сказал Азирафаэль.

* * *

Где-то в окрестностях Гастингса они свернули на дорогу, тянущуюся вдоль побережья. Правда, поначалу эту каменистую тропинку дорогой язык не поворачивался назвать. Узкой лентой она змеилась над обрывом, но «Бентли» летела по ней, не сбавляя скорости, а внизу плескался залив. Позади, на западе, небо уже окрашивалось в красный, розовый и тёмно-синий, многократно отражаясь, рассыпаясь цветными бликами на волнах, впереди оно всё ещё было подёрнуто сизой дымкой.

Возле очередного изгиба дороги, очерчивающего край обрушившегося котлована, Кроули свернул к воде. Колёса взрыли плотную глину, пару раз забуксовали на слишком глубоких выбоинах, проскользнули по крутому склону, и автомобиль наконец выехал на берег. Кроули притормозил в нескольких ярдах от линии прибоя, не решаясь вести свою любимицу по песку, заваленному камнями, и заглушил мотор.

– Предлагаю отдохнуть, – сказал он. – Тут уже недалеко до Фолкстона, а там мы переберёмся на континент.

«А пока можно попрощаться со старушкой Англией», – услышал в его тоне Азирафаэль, и ему стало не по себе. Всю дорогу от Саут-Стока Кроули болтал о каких-то мелочах, кажется, рассказывал про местную географию, параллельно похваставшись парочкой своих особо коварных злодеяний, совершённых ещё в пятнадцатом веке, отвлекался на ерунду и вообще – вёл себя так, будто и впрямь направлялся в увлекательное турне по Европе. На любые попытки перевести разговор в более серьёзное русло он только выкручивал громкость магнитолы на максимум, так что последние мили они ехали под аккомпанемент гитарных риффов.

Азирафаэля это не утешало.

– Почему ты так спокоен? – спросил он наконец.

– Pray tomorrow, gets me higher[2], – вкрадчиво подсказала магнитола.

Кроули выразительно стрельнул на неё глазами. Магнитола умолкла сама собой.

– Потому что дерьмо в любом случае случится, – Кроули с хрустом потянулся, насколько это позволял тесный салон автомобиля. – А пока оно не случилось, предлагаю выбросить всякую чушь из головы и развеяться. Мы беглецы, вот и будем вести себя, как беглецы.

Из «Бентли» они вышли одновременно и, не сговариваясь, двинулись к берегу. У Кроули в руках возникла бутылка, кажется, с вином, он на ходу откупорил её зубами и отхлебнул прямо из горлышка.

К вечеру похолодало, вдобавок, с залива тянуло не сильным, но ледяным ветром, пробирающим до костей. Идеальная погода – никаких шансов наткнуться на случайных зевак, которым тоже приспичило прогуляться и полюбоваться закатом. Хотя конкретно этот кусочек побережья в принципе не производил впечатления популярного туристического места. Песок здесь мешался с мелкой колючей галькой, кромка воды безнадёжно заросла илом и водорослями, в которых поблёскивали оставшиеся после прилива мутные лужицы.

Кроули с ногами забрался на крупный гладкий камень, отполированный до блеска. Азирафаэль встал чуть поодаль, но достаточно близко, чтобы взять протянутую ему бутылку.

Солнце коснулось краем водной глади, по зеркальной поверхности залива пробежали оранжевые всполохи. Даже ветер немного поутих, и низкие волны лениво накатывались на берег, взбиваясь на гребнях в грязно-белую пену.

Кроули первым нарушил молчание, снова забирая себе бутылку и делая большой глоток.

– Помнится мне, Армагеддон начинался с того, что мы вместе пили, – задумчиво произнёс он. Наспех раздобытое вино оказалось на вкус неприятно кислым и терпким, от него рот моментально наполнился вязкой слюной. Зато язык приятно расслабился, а голову постепенно, уже после пары глотков, забивал успокаивающий белый шум. – Ну, когда я доставил Антихриста, а потом приехал к тебе в магазин. И перед этой увеселительной поездкой мы с тобой тоже основательно надрались вместе. Ты как знаешь, ангел, а я вижу в этом закономерность.

– Нет тут никакой закономерности. Мы просто очень много пьём.

– Ой, ты ещё скажи, что тебе это не нравится. – Азирафаэль не ответил, и Кроули торжествующе ухмыльнулся. – Нра-а-авится. Так и знал, что без меня твоя жизнь была бы с-с-скучной и прес-с... Ай! – он дёрнулся и завертелся ужом, потому как при этих словах ему за шиворот материализовалась горсть холодного мокрого песка.

Азирафаэль почесал кончик носа, стараясь скрыть смущённую, но всё равно донельзя довольную улыбку.

За первой бутылкой последовала вторая, потом третья. Кроули пил жадно, большими глотками, отчего его горло каждый раз вздувалось совершенно по-змеиному. Очки он давно убрал во внутренний карман пиджака и сейчас сидел, скрестив ноги и слегка покачиваясь, будто гипнотизируя пространство перед собой немигающим взглядом. Как большая ленивая змея, развалившаяся на скользком валуне.

В голову некстати пришла мысль, что обернуться змеёй – лучший выход в сложившемся положении. Уползти куда-нибудь подальше, в глухой лес, найти там себе нору, свернуться клубком – и хрена с два его кто отыщет. Ну придётся проваляться там сотню-другую лет, пока на него окончательно не махнут рукой – демоны злопамятны, конечно, но даже их память не бесконечна. Ну подзабудет, как вернуться обратно в человеческое тело, может даже, вообще растеряет остатки разумности, – невелика цена за шанс остаться в живых.

Мозг приятно плыл в уютной, мягкой дымке алкогольного опьянения, а собственный голос нашёптывал такие простые, такие понятные решения. Собственный голос сворачивался тугими кольцами и смотрел проникновенными жёлтыми глазами, шипел вкрадчиво, почти ласково, шелестя словами на древнем, давно позабытом языке.

Дожили – искуситель, пытающийся искусить самого себя. Тьфу, позорище! Кроули мысленно погрозил себе кулаком и поднялся на ноги. Правда, тут же пожалел об этом, потому что ноги затекли, вестибулярный аппарат уехал в бессрочный отпуск, и вышедшее из-под контроля тело предательски покачнулось. Азирафаэль уже было двинулся к нему – всего на полшага – но Кроули всё-таки чудом устоял прямо. Какой природы было это чудо – ангельской или демонической – он судить не брался.

Подступающий прибой лизнул носок его ботинка – начинался прилив. Да и солнце уже давно село, а ветер усилился, отчего становилось ощутимо холоднее. Кажется, они сами не заметили, что проторчали на берегу в полном молчании часа два или три, методично уничтожая вино. Ну, вот его-то Кроули точно заметил, прочувствовал, так сказать, на собственной шкуре. Азирафаэль по сравнению с ним выглядел возмутительно трезвым – он даже на ногах стоял ровно. Хотя щёки у него всё-таки раскраснелись, а глаза заблестели, и совсем не от небесной благодати.

Пора было покидать это гостеприимное местечко. Кроули водрузил пустые бутылки на камень, на котором сам только что сидел, и, пошатываясь, побрёл к «Бентли».

– Ангел, в машину, – скомандовал он слегка заплетающимся языком, и широким жестом указал на пассажирскую дверь. Дескать, садись, нелепое ты создание, прокачу с ветерком.

Азирафаэль пьяненько хихикнул, но тут же спохватился и попытался напустить на себя строгий вид.

– Мы никуда не поедем, пока ты не протрезвеешь, – заявил он умилительно твёрдым голосом, спотыкающимся на каждом слоге.

– Я могу вести машину в любом состоянии! У меня отличный демонический автопилот!

Кроули фыркнул и, гордо вскинув голову, продефилировал к водительской двери ещё более вихляющей походкой, чем обычно, то ли из-за количества выпитого, то ли просто нарочно. Выписывая в воздухе очередной изящный пируэт, левая нога зацепилась за лодыжку правой, и от позорного падения мордой об землю его спасло только то, что он вовремя уцепился за капот. Сзади послышался смешок, и Кроули прошипел себе под нос что-то богохульное. Не помогло. Вторая попытка добраться до двери, не уронив остатки своего достоинства, обернулась провалом. А вернее – падением. Того самого достоинства, пропахавшего длинным носом предательски скользкую глину.

Ну, зато Азирафаэль хотя бы перестал ржать. Ангельская натура взяла верх, – хотя Кроули не был точно уверен, должен ли порядочный ангел скорее посмеяться над поверженным злом, чем бросаться это зло поднимать. Но Азирафаэль был не самым порядочным ангелом (а насколько он был _не_ порядочным – думать не хотелось), поэтому он, трезвея на ходу, отловил шипящее зло за шкварник и рывком поставил на ноги.

– Да что ты вечно падаешь, у тебя это привычка, что ли?! – с досадой выпалил он прежде, чем осознал смысл этих слов.

– Талант не пропьёшь! – На слова Кроули было плевать. Ему бы на разъезжающихся ногах удержаться. – Хотя, как видишь, я стараюсь.

Опьянение всё-таки пришлось прогнать усилием воли, и он с отвращением сплюнул горькую слюну, безуспешно пытаясь избавиться от отвратительного привкуса во рту. И только сейчас заметил, что Азирафаэль сам выглядит таким измотанным, будто всю дорогу сюда от Лондона бежал наперегонки с Гавриилом. Ну, случались в их долгой жизни деньки и потяжелее, конечно, – и всё же.

– Вот что, ангел, – после принудительного протрезвления голос напоминал скрип гвоздя по стеклу. – С нами ничего не случится, если мы немного отдохнём и поспим. Вернее, ты как хочешь, а я сейчас точно усну. И поверь, спящий я – водитель ещё хуже, чем пьяный.

Азирафаэль только вымученно кивнул. Кажется, в его глазах даже мелькнуло что-то, похожее на признательность. Впрочем, Кроули был уже не способен различать такие детали.

Проснулся он только под утро и первые несколько минут ошалело промаргивался, пытаясь осознать, где находится. За окном «Бентли» серебрилась гладь залива, по которой лишь изредка пробегала лёгкая рябь. Пахло тиной, солёным морским воздухом и совсем чуть-чуть – кожаной обивкой салона. Ну да. Кроули в упор не помнил, каким образом он вчера таки дополз до заднего сиденья. Но дополз же и развалился на нём, раскидав костлявые конечности. Впереди, на спинке пассажирского кресла, устроилась кудрявая макушка Азирафаэля – видимо, он от нечего делать тоже задремал.

Широко зевая, Кроули приподнялся на руках и машинально выудил из кармана пиджака очки, сразу же напяливая их на нос. Нужно было собирать в кучу остатки мозгов и ехать дальше. Впереди Фолкстон, а там – Евротоннель. А там – материк, где места для пряток будет куда больше, чем на этом сыром туманном островке.

Когда «Бентли», раскидывая из-под колёс комья глины, выбралась на трассу и бодро устремилась на восток, бутылок на камне уже не было.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Имя Rufus созвучно со словом rufuos – «рыжий».[return to text]  
> [2]«Молюсь о том, чтобы завтра стать сильнее», Queen – Under pressure.[return to text]


	5. Chapter 5

Азирафаэль кривил душой, когда говорил, что с ним не связывался никто из Верхней конторы. Совсем чуть-чуть, конечно, он же ангел, ему врать не положено, но – ангел в отставке, а значит, немножечко привирать всё-таки можно.

Они заявились к нему в магазин ещё зимой, незадолго до Рождества. На этот раз обошлось без «порнографии» и прочих нелепых предлогов, просто в какой-то момент единственный посетитель, слонявшийся между стеллажами битых полчаса, вдруг решил, что ему позарез нужно сматываться. И вылетел за дверь в такой спешке, что чуть перчатки по дороге не обронил. Азирафаэль поначалу обрадовался (посетитель действовал ему на нервы), а вот потом – не очень.

Гавриил по-прежнему держался так, будто этот магазин, город, да и планета вообще – казённое имущество, милостиво сдаваемое им в аренду под расписку. Разве что фамильярности в его тоне малость поубавилось, а в остальном это был всё тот же старина Гавриил, век бы глаза его не видели. Уриил, напротив, вся подобралась и напряглась, шаря взглядом по полкам с таким видом, будто за каждой книжкой прятались орды злобных демонов, а то и кого похуже. Она и в кабинет порывалась заглянуть, но тут уже Азирафаэль не вытерпел и преградил ей дорогу. Заслонил дверь спиной, будто случайно, и не сдвинулся с места, только невинно хлопая глазами и отчаянно кося под дурачка.

Разговор был недолгим. Гавриил, напустив на себя побольше официоза, сообщил, что Небеса готовы проявить милосердие к своему заблудшему собрату. Разумеется, если этот самый собрат как следует раскается. Примечание снизу мелким шрифтом: раскаяние должно включать в себя несколько обязательных пунктов и ещё парочку рекомендованных, которые, конечно же, тоже обязательны. Например, выдать местоположение и намерения всех вражеских агентов. И поделиться секретом неуязвимости от адского пламени. И – далее по тексту. Хорошему такому, продуманному тексту, Азирафаэль чуть было не пустил слезу умиления. Но уточнять, кто (не будем тыкать пальцем в Михаил) сочинил для Гавриила столь проникновенный спич, он не стал. Только снова похлопал глазами и попросил их обоих удалиться из магазина. _Его_ магазина.

Конечно, рады они не были. У Гавриила так и вовсе физиономия вытянулась, и было заметно, что он едва сдерживается, чтобы не сказать какую-нибудь опрометчивую грубость. Сдержался-таки. Даже попрощался вежливо. И Уриил тоже, только на кабинет она всё равно косилась с подозрением.

Совершенно напрасно. Им на самом деле повезло, что никого, кроме них, в магазинчике не было. Нет, разоблачения Азирафаэль не боялся – пуганый уже, за шесть-то тысяч лет, хватит. Но он хорошо помнил Кроули вечером после «казни». Как и то, в какой ярости был демон, когда после нескольких влитых в себя бутылок наконец перестал изображать невозмутимость. Он рассказывал о том, как всё проходило, как над ним, а по сути – над Азирафаэлем, позволили поглумиться какому-то бесёнку, даром, что безуспешно. В красках, чуть ли не по ролям описывал, какие лица были у этих ангелочков, этих «хороших парней», – а самого буквально трясло от злости. Азирафаэль не сомневался, что окажись Кроули сейчас где-нибудь поблизости – уже вцепился бы Гавриилу в глотку. А разнимать двух архангелов и одного демона ой как не хотелось. Здравый смысл подсказывал: успеть разнять двух архангелов и одного демона до того, как эти самые архангелы оставят от этого самого демона одни воспоминания.

«Хорошие парни» и не пытались сохранять лицо при плохой игре. И эта их самоуверенность, слишком уж раздутая даже по ангельским – даже по Гаврииловым – меркам, изрядно действовала на нервы.

* * *

На паспортном контроле перед Евротоннелем произошёл конфликт интересов. Кроули хотел просто отвести глаза таможенникам и проскочить без очереди незамеченными. Азирафаэль настаивал на том, что всё должно быть законно: с документами и оплатой за проезд. Кроули шипел, что он демон, и паспорт ему не нужен, шесть тысяч лет как-то без него прожил и ещё столько же проживёт. Азирафаэль терпеливо вздыхал и объяснял, что раз уж они решили вести себя как люди – нужно соответствовать. К тому же, постоянно отводить глаза куче народа на границах и в гостиницах – чудо слишком масштабное, такое и засечь недолго. Проще уж один раз повозиться с документами.

– А-а-ангел... – Кроули со стоном закатил глаза и побился затылком о подголовник. – Нас и так засекут, если захотят, от меня же на милю несёт горящей серой!

– И всё же, я настаиваю, чтобы мы проявляли осторожность. По максимуму, где это возможно, – упрямо гнул своё Азирафаэль. И добавил уже тише, смущаясь: – И ничего не серой...

Кроули выразительно фыркнул. Очень выразительно. А уже через полчаса протягивал таможеннику по-быстрому наколдованные паспорта двух британских подданных: Э. Дж. Кроули и А. З. Фелла. «А. З. Фелл» при этом улыбался так самодовольно, что хотелось развоплотить его на месте. Кроули мысленно пообещал себе, что однажды так и сделает. Хрен им, всей этой ангельско-демонической братии, а такое эксклюзивное удовольствие он прибережёт для себя.

Евротоннель представлял из себя подземную железную дорогу, проложенную прямиком под Ла-Маншем. В курсирующие по ней поезда можно было заехать прямо на автомобиле и спокойно дожидаться, когда тебя с комфортом подкинут на континент. Но где общественный транспорт – там очереди. Каждый день. Всегда. Особенно во вторник в семь часов утра, потому что ну вот угораздило же их приехать к часу пик.

– Я всегда думал, что очереди – это ваше, адское изобретение, – философски изрёк Азирафаэль, краем глаза наблюдая, как Кроули нервно постукивает пальцами по рулю в ожидании посадки. – Помню, ты мне рассказывал, как две недели стоял в очереди, чтобы сдать квартальный отчёт.

– О нет. Этого мы определенно нахватались у вас.

Уточнять, что тогда канцелярию просто затопило, причём по его же вине (ну да, да, неудачная была шутка), и все эти две недели он просто прятался от рассвирипевшей Дагон, он не стал.

Кроули вообще не хотелось лишний раз говорить ни про Рай, ни про Ад. То есть, ему-то было всё равно. С тем, какая участь ему уготована, он смирился ещё прошлым летом, когда осознал, что проебался с таким простым заданием, как доставка Антихриста. Хотя нет – раньше. Когда просил достать ему святую воду. Когда рукопожатием (первым на его памяти, да и первым прикосновением вообще) скреплял Соглашение. Когда его вышвырнули с Небес пинком под зад. Его новые коллеги производили самое нужное впечатление – тех, кто с удовольствием перегрызёт глотку своим же. Да и он сам, наверное, тоже – надо же блюсти имидж.

Демоны выглядели как демоны, вели себя как демоны и были демонами по самой своей сути. Кроули быстро приучился затылком чувствовать их дыхание и ждать удара в спину, быть одному и быть самому за себя. Если когда-то он и парился по этому поводу – то уже давно перестал.

Ангелы были другими. Они оставались семьёй, своеобразной и не всегда очень дружной, но в семьях случаются разногласия, это нормально. Зато всегда горой друг за друга, всегда подставят плечо, крыло, руку или ногу, зато... так, какую ещё херню они радостно льют в уши? Ангелочки были заправскими мерзавцами, по мнению Кроули, они стоили своих коллег Снизу, но то было мнение Кроули. А одно белобрысое создание ведь и правда велось на их брехню! Азирафаэль, конечно, не был идиотом, но... он был идиотом! Это же он до последнего твердил про Высший замысел, вселенскую справедливость, победу Добра и прочие вещи, которые или не существовали, или лучше бы не существовали, потому что были тем ещё дерьмом. Он не совсем уж идеализировал свою пернатую братию, но всё ещё каким-то непостижимым, мать его, образом ухитрялся считать их своей семьёй. Дескать, они хорошие, пусть и сволочи, но в глубине души всё равно хорошие.

Кажется, именно это сказал ему Азирафаэль, когда Кроули не выдержал и, напившись почти до отключки, рассказал про суд? Кроули тогда был весь на взводе и совершенно невменяем (за что ему потом стало стыдно), и, кажется, ляпнул лишнего. Честно говоря, он действительно испугался, что ангел или воспримет это слишком близко к сердцу, или вообще не поверит и начнёт обвинять во вранье. Ангел поверил. И завёл свою шарманку про хороших ангелов. Которые всего лишь оступились (не пали же, – мысленно добавил Кроули со злостью), но милосердный Бог простит их. А уж если Бог простит – то он, Азирафаэль, тоже должен.

И вот пожалуйста, теперь эти господа хорошие пытаются его убить. Да тут немудрено кризис веры схлопотать, если ещё не. Или депрессию. Интересно, у ангелов может быть депрессия? Да похеру, разгребать-то всё равно кому? Правильно, ему, Кроули. Дьявол, ну почему ему всегда достаётся самая паршивая работа?!

Кажется, зарычал он всё-таки вслух, потому что Азирафаэль вздрогнул и посмотрел на него с беспокойством.

– Дорогой, что случилось?

Первым порывом было рявкнуть: «Не беси меня!». Вторым – громко и забористо выругаться, чтобы выпустить пар. Третьим – взорвать к херам пару-тройку автомобилей в соседних рядах. А потом Азирафаэль очень осторожно потянулся, собираясь коснуться его плеча, но в последний момент спохватился и отдёрнул руку. И Кроули шумно втянул носом воздух.

– Забей, ангел, – протянул он. – Просто устал. Ты вообще представляешь, как надоедает часами торчать за рулём?

* * *

Пастор Руфус был в большей степени всё-таки пастором, нежели ирландцем. Только благодаря поистине безграничному христианскому смирению он вот уже двадцать лет возглавлял Саут-Стокский приход. И, возможно, ещё благодаря бартеру с мистером Саутворком-старшим (который, по чистой случайности, умел варить превосходное пиво), но это не точно.

Во всяком случае, именно христианским терпением был преисполнен пастор Руфус, когда в калитку его церквушки постучались двое (и нет, пиво тут абсолютно точно не при чём. Хотя бы потому, что мистер Саутворк-старший обыкновенно заходил после обеда, а сейчас даже для завтрака было рановато). Пастор Руфус предпочел бы и дальше сидеть в саду, наслаждаясь ароматным чаем, тишиной и прохладой июньского утра, но не мог же он просто так взять и проигнорировать путников, которым наверняка нужна помощь. Иначе какого ляда они припёрлись в такую рань и теперь явно пытаются вынести забор?!

Справедливости ради – стучался только один, невысокого роста худощавый парнишка лет двадцати от силы. Или не парнишка?.. Ох уж эти современные молодые люди, пастор Руфус даже пол их определить не мог. Второй (и вот он уже явно был мужчиной) держался в стороне с совершенно отсутствующим видом.

– Приветствую тебя, любезнейший, – убедившись, что их заметили, юноша (девушка?) церемонно поклонился (поклонилась? Пастор Руфус почувствовал, что теряет душевное равновесие). – Оказываем тебе высочайшее наше доверие и вверяем судьбы наши в руки твои, ибо от сказанного твоими устами зависим мы сейчас. Готов ли ты молвить истину и только истину? Долг мой священный предостеречь тебя, что ежели солжёшь ты пред ликом моим, без промедления настигнет тебя кара ужасная, ибо ложь является смертным грехом.

Душевное равновесие пастора Руфуса стремительно покинуло его бренную оболочку. Кажется, смысл сказанного ускользнул от него ещё на середине второй фразы.

– Простите, я... – пробормотал он растерянно и умолк, не придумав, за что, собственно, его прощать. И что вообще делать в таких случаях? Звонить в ближайшую психлечебницу? Или сразу в полицию? И как эти двое сюда добрались, у них же нет ни машины, ни даже велосипедов?

На выручку ему пришёл второй мужчина. Он приблизился к калитке вразвалочку, обдавая пастора Руфуса непередаваемым амбре немытого тела и чего-то прокисшего, исходящим то ли от засаленной куртки, то ли от спутанных кудрявых волос, больше похожих на паклю. На фоне опрятного мальчика (девочки?) в светлом летнем костюме он смотрелся дико.

– Короче, святоша, – просипел мужчина. – Мы тут кое-кого ищем. И в твоих интересах помочь нам в поисках.

Угрозы в его спокойном, ровном тоне не было, но пастор Руфус на всякий случай испугался и согласно закивал.

– Дама, – мужчина ткнул пальцем куда-то в сторону коттеджей остальных жителей Саут-Стока, с таким видом, будто это должно было всё объяснить. – Сказала, что вчера к тебе приехал родственник. Рыжий, – добавил он с ещё более значительной гримасой.

Миссис Смит? Эта ебан... сумасшед... эта невыносимая женщина на вечерней службе вконец извела пастора Руфуса вопросами, что это за городские джентльмены к нему пожаловали. Пастор Руфус раз пятнадцать объяснил ей, что никакие родственники не приезжали, да и вообще никто не приезжал. Но, похоже, не убедил.

Он устало вздохнул.

– Послушайте, молодой человек. Произошло недоразумение. Та леди, с которой вы разговаривали, очевидно, ошиблась. Я не знаю, кто вам этот человек, но я совершенно точно с ним не знаком. Я его даже не видел!

Мужчина нехорошо ухмыльнулся и смерил пастора Руфуса с ног до головы подозрительным взглядом.

– Брешешь? Смотри у меня, святоша.

Пастор Руфус нервно сглотнул.

– Чистая правда! – И потянулся перекреститься, для пущей убедительности.

Мужчина дёрнулся и неприязненно скривился.

– Верим, верим, чего ты так сразу, – куда как миролюбивее проворчал он и махнул рукой своему спутнику (спутнице?). – Пошли отсюда.

И они, не прощаясь, двинулись по просёлочной дороге. Продолжать знакомство пастору Руфусу тем более не хотелось. Он вернулся в плетёное садовое кресло, и уже вполуха слышал за спиной удаляющиеся голоса.

– Ты чего так загнула-то? – сипел мужчина.

– Мы всегда так с ними говорим, когда являемся! – возмущённо пискнула девушка (всё-таки это была девушка!). – Ну, для солидности.

А потом послышался негромкий хлопок. Пастор Руфус обернулся, но на дороге уже никого не было.

* * *

Спустя почти тысячу лет они заключили новое Соглашение – тем более, что с недавних пор старое потеряло смысл. При первом рассмотрении оно формулировалось предельно коротко и понятно: никакой магии. Даже самое незначительное чудо сопровождалось всплесками сверхъестественной энергии, которая неизбежно оставляла следы в течение какого-то времени, до полного рассеивания. И по ним, как по треку в камере Вильсона, беглецов легко было обнаружить. Кроули настаивал, что такие следы смутные и недолговечные, да и без следов их можно вычислить – хоть по запаху. Всё равно на одном месте надолго застревать нельзя, так что какая разница? Ну почуют, что они тут чудесили недавно, – так они уже успеют уехать. Но Азирафаэль хотел подстраховаться всеми возможными способами. Даже попробовал воззвать к демонической совести – но вовремя вспомнил, что у демонов эта опция отключена за ненадобностью. Второй попыткой было взять Кроули на слабо, со словами «Ну дорогой, зато представь, как это интересно – немного пожить, как люди!». Кроули прошипел в рифму что-то матерное, заявил, что ничего ему не слабо, он сильный и крутой демон. Отчасти его утешало то, что, во-первых, у него была при себе кредитка (и совсем не потому, что однажды оператор какого-то там банка, позвонивший, когда Кроули покупал вино к ужину, оказался слишком настойчив), во-вторых, он понадеялся, что Азирафаэль не разбирается в технических тонкостях, а потому с «Бентли» по-прежнему получится творить всё, что ему вздумается. Как бы не так. Коварный ангел милостиво разрешил заполнить бензобак автомобиля топливом и сотворить пауэр-банк для телефона, но взамен потребовал от Кроули впредь обходиться без чудес даже в таких мелочах. И взял с него обещание заехать на первую же заправку. Кроули картинно страдал, хватался за голову, но достойных возражений придумать не смог, и Соглашение было принято во втором чтении. И скреплено уже традиционным рукопожатием.

Кроули поймал себя на мысли, что ему это, чёрт побери, нравится.

Тихо ворча двигателем, «Бентли» повернула на восток.

– Куда мы теперь? – спросил Азирафаэль, когда молчание слишком затянулось.

Наверное, это не очень подходило под «поступать, как люди». Люди, только-только покинувшие сырую Англию, рванули бы на юг. В Испанию или в Италию, или на Лазурный берег, – валяться на пляжах и гулять по развалинам древних городов с фотоаппаратом наперевес. Заманчиво. Но две сверхъестественные сущности этот Лазурный берег уже сотню раз видели. Да и Восточную Европу, на самом деле, тоже, – но через неё можно было добраться или до России, на огромных незаселённых пространствах которой легко затеряться, или до Азии, которую из-за жары и антисанитарии редко посещали даже демоны. И там уже сделать небольшой перерыв, осесть где-нибудь в горах на месяц-другой.

Навигатор услужливо выстроил на карте оптимальный маршрут. Кроули презрительно фыркнул и вырулил на совершенно другую трассу. Но хотя бы просёлочными дорогами не потащился, и то хорошо (на самом деле, потащился бы. Если бы быстрее понял, как на них свернуть).

Дороги Франции от привычных английских всё-таки отличались. Кроули выяснил это уже через пять минут, когда у него закрались подозрения, что это не остальные водители – бараны и прут по встречке, а он. Баран и прёт по встречке. Вслух он этого, конечно же, не признал, но взял на заметку, что в Европе таки правостороннее движение. Это было совершенно возмутительное безобразие, тут даже Азирафаэль согласился, что люди слишком усложняют (будь на то воля Кроули, он бы вообще правила дорожного движения отменил. Или не отменил – потому что тогда не смог бы их нарушать).

Во Франции было меньше лесов и больше полей. Нарезанные на ровные аккуратные квадраты, со спутниковых панорам они напоминали узор так любимой Азирафаэлем шотландки. А вблизи казались полотнами сплошной дрожащей ряби, нежно-зелёной или серовато-жёлтой, местами с заплатками чёрных, ещё не взошедших посевов. И отбойники чаще всего ставили бетонные, а не хлипкие металлические. Кроули с содроганием представил, во что превратится автомобиль, если врежется в такую конструкцию. Сам он даже не слишком гнал (помня бубнёж Азирафаэля про то, что с чудесами надо быть аккуратнее, а восемьдесят миль в час для столетней «Бентли» – уже чудо, и «не спорь со мной, Кроули, ты слишком увлекаешься». Кроули громко обиделся, отпустил руль, чтобы жестами добавить своей обиде выразительности, и едва не врезался в тот самый отбойник. После этого он скорость всё-таки сбросил, хоть и подозревал, что не обошлось без вмешательства небольшого чуда ангельской природы), но не у всех водителей на этой магистрали под боком сидел персональный тормоз.

Первую такую аварию они проехали ещё в районе Лилля. Белый «Ситроен» вынесло на встречную и впечатало в отбойник почти перпендикулярно. Капот от удара смяло в фарш, передняя половина крыши вдавилась вовнутрь, будто бумажная, лобовое стекло осыпалось. Рядом уже выли мигалками несколько полицейских машин и две кареты «Скорой помощи». Чуть в стороне остановился миниатюрный «Пежо», и высунувшийся из его окна молодой парнишка снимал происходящее на телефон. Кроули машинально, даже сам того не заметив, посадил ему аккумулятор в ноль.

Азирафаэль наверняка почувствовал несанкционированное чудо, но ничего не сказал. Он напряжённо хмурил брови и всматривался в три медицинские тележки, накрытые белыми простынями. Из-под одной из них, там, где неаккуратно задрался край, виднелось что-то красно-бурое, неопределённой формы. Судя по положению на тележке – когда-то оно было человеческой ногой.

Кроули вопросительно поднял брови. Азирафаэль отрицательно помотал головой. Спасать там было уже нечего.

– Ясненько, – Кроули поморщился с таким видом, будто очень хотел сказать: «Сами виноваты, идиоты», но сдерживался.

«Бентли» тронулась с места, постепенно набирая скорость. Азирафаэль не проронил ни слова, только отвернулся к окну. И как будто даже самую малость отодвинулся, насколько это вообще позволяли тесный салон и проклятущий ремень безопасности. Сейчас Кроули был почти благодарен этому уродству.

И как же, блядь, ему _на самом деле_ было тошно.


	6. Chapter 6

Поддельные паспорта буквально творили чудеса без применения чудес. На границе с Бельгией их пропустили без единой проволочки, уложившись в каких-нибудь пять минут. Сонный таможенник даже не попросил Кроули снять тёмные очки, – и Кроули клялся, что он никому ничего не внушал, – только с сомнением покосился на небо, затянутое мелкой рябью облачков.

Меньше чем за сутки они проехали почти семьсот миль, пересекли границы уже третьей по счёту страны, и до сих пор – ни одного происшествия. Ничего подозрительного. Люди не пытались на них напасть, а ангелы или демоны не показывались в радиусе по меньшей мере пары миль. Как тут не расслабиться?

А расслабиться хотелось. Азирафаэль откровенно скучал в своём кресле, не помог даже сайт онлайн-библиотеки, подсунутый ему на смартфоне. Ангел печально вздыхал – так, что и камень бы растрогался – и говорил, что никакая электроника всё равно не заменит ему настоящих книг. Тем более, что весь каталог онлайн-библиотеки он уже перечитал в своё время, а редких изданий там не водилось. Кроули же банально задолбался. Он привык постоянно находиться в движении и не мог спокойно стоять на месте дольше нескольких минут, а тут приходилось часами сидеть за рулём в одной позе. Вот кто бы подумал, что у демонов может затекать шея и ныть поясница? Кроули на собственном опыте убедился – ещё как могут. Предатели.

Поэтому единогласно было принято решение добраться до какого-нибудь не слишком большого, но и не совсем захолустного бельгийского города и остаться там на вечер и на ночь. Заехать на заправку (Кроули закатил глаза и застонал), перехватить чего-нибудь съестного, отдохнуть, поспать, наконец, на нормальной кровати – «Бентли» была хороша, но вот кровать из неё получилась никудышная. А ещё ванна. Или хотя бы душ. Когда вы ангел (ну или демон, хотя если посмотреть на типичного обитателя Преисподней...) – вам не грозит зарасти грязью и завонять. Но в тёплой воде всё равно есть своя прелесть. Так же, как в мягкой постели или сытном обеде.

До Льежа они добрались около двух часов дня. Небольшой, в общем-то, город пауком распластался по руслам пересекающих его рек. Типичная европейская провинция – налепленные друг на друга низенькие домики, сохранившиеся ещё со времён Средневековья, по десятку раз отреставрированные кадавры, где кирпичная кладка одиннадцатого века покрыта штукатуркой века двадцатого; узенькие улицы, подобравшиеся вплотную к стенам зданий, мощёные брусчаткой и разноцветным камнем; длинные пальцы мостов, современных автомобильных и полуразвалившихся пешеходных, которые держались на честном слове и бюджете местного клуба реконструкторов.

В центр они заезжать не стали, а навигатор любезно подсказал отель на окраине. Хотя его даже нельзя было назвать «отелем» – так, крохотный гостевой дом с кафетерием на первом этаже и несколькими комнатами на втором. Кроули моментально припечатал, что занавески в цветочек, мебель в цветочек и цветочки в кашпо на стенах – просто убийственное сочетание, и вообще, «Азирафаэль, признайся, у тебя чутьё на дурновкусие?»

Так он нудел всю дорогу до стойки администратора (которая по совместительству была ещё и барной), пока ангел с самым невозмутимым видом разбирался с документами и заказывал обед. В отместку Кроули убрался за самый дальний, тёмный и тесный столик под лестницей. И не сразу даже заметил, что прямо у него за спиной висела полка с несколькими потрёпанными книжками. А когда заметил – расплылся в ехидной улыбочке. У Азирафаэля при виде книг сияние чуть ли не из ушей полезло, но со своего стула он до полки дотянуться не мог, протиснуться в тесном закутке под лестницей – тоже, а Кроули тут же прикинулся шлангом и сделал вид, что не понимает устремлённого на него умоляющего взгляда.

– Читать за едой вредно для пищеварения, – сообщил он, совсем уж довольно скалясь, и деловито поправил очки. – Чего ты там назаказывал? Надеюсь, в этой дыре есть приличная выпивка.

– О, – отвлёкшись на разговоры о еде, Азирафаэль как будто даже повеселел. – Хозяйка узнала, что мы приехали из другой страны, и предложила приготовить свои фирменные блюда местной кухни. Такая милая женщина!

Тут Кроули не стал спорить даже из вредности. Хозяйку он видел только мельком, но она и правда показалась... милой. Эдакая добрая тётушка из книг – невысокая и полноватая, самую малость суетливая, с подвижными пухлыми руками и ямочками на щеках. Если бы у ангелов были тётушки, Азирафаэлю точно досталась бы такая.

А ещё она много говорила. Тараторила без умолку, подозрительно напоминая монашек из одного незадачливого сатанинского ордена, с той лишь разницей, что вместо рясы на ней был передник (тоже в цветочек). А вместо корзинки с Врагом Рода Человеческого – заставленный тарелками поднос. Не то чтобы её кто-то просил об этом, но за те две минуты, что тарелки сгружались с подноса на стол, она успела прочитать целую лекцию об истории этих незамысловатых блюд и особенностях их приготовления.

– А это дорогим гостям за счёт заведения. – Дамочке бы фокусником работать. По крайней мере, пузатую бутылку тёмного стекла, без опознавательных знаков и этикеток, она водрузила на стол с таким же сияющим выражением лица, с каким Азирафаэль доставал монетки из-за чужих ушей. От этого сравнения Кроули чуть было не застонал в голос. – Настоящее домашнее сливовое вино, прошлогодний урожай. Всё своё, всё натуральное.

Кроули покосился с сомнением. Он был искренне убеждён, что любое домашнее вино на поверку окажется перебродившей кислятиной, которую даже превращать во что-то бессмысленно – проще сразу вылить. Но никакой другой выпивки в этой дыре не предвиделось, поэтому он разумно решил, что качество алкоголя вполне можно компенсировать количеством, и потянулся к бутылке.

– Пейте, не стесняйтесь, – щебетала хозяйка. – С любовью делали. Сами выращивали, сами собирали, сами настаивали, на Пасху в церковь на освящение носили.

Кроули отшатнулся так резко, будто его уже успело ошпарить освящённым вином, и воззрился на бутылку с ужасом.

– Я тут случайно вспомнил, что у меня язва, – сдавленно выпалил он. – И мне нельзя пить, вот вообще нельзя, совсем, ни капельки. Ужас какая язва, вы себе даже не представляете, – он состроил страдальческую гримасу и схватился за бок, надеясь, что правильно вспомнил, и подверженные язве внутренности у смертных находятся именно с этой стороны.

Должно быть, со стороны его пантомима выглядела жалко и комично, но Азирафаэль без тени улыбки отодвинул вино от него подальше и покачал головой.

– Сожалею, но мы не сможем принять ваш подарок, – сказал он вежливо. Помнится, с таким же лицом он отваживал от своего магазинчика подозрительных типов в чёрных костюмах, которые сначала предлагали ему деньги, потом угрожали, а потом – исчезали навсегда. – Моему другу нельзя пить, да и я тоже предпочитаю воздерживаться от употребления спиртного. Мне правда жаль.

Под его взглядом хозяйка как-то сразу стушевалась и, рассыпавшись в извинениях, поспешила удалиться. И только тогда Азирафаэль с облегчением выдохнул.

– Чёрт-те ш-ш-што, – прошипел Кроули и зло ткнул вилкой в кусочек жареного картофеля на своей тарелке. Справедливо решив, что раз уж не выпьет – то хотя бы обожрётся, как удав, и выспится. – Это ж надо было додуматься! Освятить вино! Нет у людей ничего свя... кхм. Ты понял, – Азирафаэль чуть улыбнулся. – И вообще. Сам-то ты чего отказался? Тоже мне, выискался трезвенник.

– Не мог же я пить и смотреть, как ты изводишься, – с достоинством пожал плечами Азирафаэль, аккуратно орудуя ножом и вилкой. Как на светском ужине в Ритце, право слово. – Ты бы потом весь вечер зудел у меня над ухом.

Кроули фыркнул.

– И то верно. Подать тебе книгу?

– Если тебя не затруднит.

Иногда почти змеиная гибкость суставов, сохранившаяся даже в человеческом теле, имела свои преимущества. Иногда Кроули нравилось демонстрировать её безо всякой необходимости, просто чтобы повыпендриваться. Ну ладно, ладно, не иногда.

Извернувшись, он завёл руку назад, не глядя пошарил пальцами по корешкам и сцапал с полки первую попавшуюся книгу. Она оказалась увесистой, и Кроули обрадовался уже, что эдаким талмудом удастся отвлечь ангела надолго. А когда присмотрелся – почувствовал, что очки сами собой начинают сползать с его лица.

На чёрной (хоть что-то не в цветочек!), основательно потрёпанной обложке красовалось тиснением название – «Библия». Кроули выругался сквозь зубы, срываясь на шипение, и скрестил руки на груди, чтобы ненароком не хватануть что-нибудь ещё. Азирафаэль хихикнул, тщетно пытаясь не рассмеяться в голос, но книгу всё-таки у него забрал. Осмотрел со всех сторон, сокрушённо качая головой на мелкие царапины и ободранные уголки – следы длительной и не слишком аккуратной эксплуатации – и бережно, почти ласково погладил обложку, будто извиняясь перед книгой.

– Ты её ещё оближи, – съязвил Кроули, закатив глаза. – Ешь быстрее свою картошку, я уже хочу отсюда убраться.

Предложение было слишком заманчивым, но, прежде чем отложить Библию, Азирафаэль всё-таки пролистал её и открыл страницу наугад. И тут глаза его округлились.

– О-о-о, – протянул он тоном, не предвещающим ничего хорошего. – Это же французское издание «Порочной Библии»[1]. Я не знал, что её кто-то переводил.

– Или же этот кто-то просто решил приколоться, – зевнул Кроули. «Или этому кому-то давно никто не давал», – мысленно продолжил он, но благоразумно не стал говорить это вслух. – Однако, я почти готов простить нашей хозяйке надругательство над вином!

– Нет, ты только подумай! – Азирафаэль перешёл на восторженный шёпот. – Это новая книга, ей всего-то лет тридцать, – «Ага, даже меньше, чем твоим кошмарным шмоткам», – но в ней такая же ошибка! Неужели никто до сих пор не заметил? Ей же самое место в музее! И вообще...

О нет-нет-нет. Только не это. Кроули был хорошо знаком вот этот вот маньячный отблеск в глазах под кодовым названием «и ангел, и букинист». Сейчас Азирафаэль выложит ему всё, что знает об этом несчастном издании, вплоть до клички кота, ловившего мышей в типографии. И хрен кто его остановит. Даже еда. Эй, хозяйка, ну где там твоё чёр... божественное винище? Щас будет суицид.

Азирафаэль прикончил содержимое своей тарелки и залез вилкой в тарелку Кроули, продолжая увлечённо вещать про особенности изготовления печатных форм в семнадцатом веке (семнадцатом? Только что же девяностые были). У Кроули лопнуло терпение.

– Ангел, давай поищем другую гостиницу, – он очень надеялся, что это прозвучало ворчливо, а не умоляюще. – Какого Дьявола мы вообще потащились именно сюда? – тот момент, что ехали они по его же, Кроули, навигатору, он скромно опустил. – А если они тут и комнаты освящают?

– Дорогой, не говори глупостей, – мягко попросил Азирафаэль. – Я сам не люблю людей, которые так подчёркнуто религиозны. Ты же знаешь, что вера – она в сердце, а не... – он осёкся, понимая, что это звучит неуместно. – И не надо делать из этого трагедию, мы же не могли знать наперёд. Путеводителя «Книга для путешествующих демонов» я всё равно не встречал.

Кроули едва сдержался от желания скорчить ему рожу. Вот казалось бы, не было объективных причин для беспокойства. Освящённое вино – мелочь, хоть мелочь и неприятная, Библия на полке – и вовсе норма для католической страны. И нет тут никакого подвоха. И поводов бояться тоже нет. Хотя в том, что он на какое-то время и правда испугался, Кроули не сознался бы даже самому себе. Сейчас от этого страха осталось только тянущее чувство в районе солнечного сплетения, и он попытался внушить себе, что это всего лишь паранойя. Да, опеределённо, паранойя и плохое настроение. Нужно залезть в душ, а потом поспать.

– Пожалуй, оставлю вас наедине, – Кроули кивнул на Библию, поднимаясь со стула. – Я наверх. И если я геройски погибну на освящённых простынях – знай, что это останется на твоей совести.

Азирафаэль только укоризненно покачал головой.

– И тебе хорошо отдохнуть.

Конечно, освящённых простыней Кроули на самом деле не ждал, хотя около двери своего номера остановился и на всякий случай принюхался. Пахло старым деревом, моющими средствами и какой-то цветочной отдушкой. И – никакой святости. Комната Азирафаэля, дверь которой находилась напротив, тоже не показалась подозрительной. Самые обычные комнаты в самом обычном гостевом домике на окраине старинного европейского города. Небольшие, уютные, заваленные всяким милым хламом и по-своему очаровательные.

Кроули скептически осмотрел уже знакомый ему узор на занавесках, приоткрыл окно и, не раздеваясь, повалился на кровать.

* * *

Не спалось.

Кроули даже рискнул вляпаться в ещё одно чудо, решив наложить парочку заклятий на трёклятую книжную лавочку, чтобы ни одна оккультная тварь к ней и близко не подошла. Впрочем, его ждал сюрприз – такая мощная защитная стена, что он едва не схлопотал мигрень на ближайшие пару месяцев. А ангел молодец, времени зря не терял. Добавив для надёжности ещё один слой защиты, уже от себя лично, Кроули сунулся было к своей квартире – и таки вписался в точно такую же стену. Произойди всё это в физической реальности – нос бы он себе точно сломал. А так, выходило, что пернатый тихоня позаботился о них обоих. Это было... мило?

И немного успокаивало, но чувство тревожности никуда не делось. Слишком уж хорошо и гладко всё шло с момента первого нападения. Неужели их правда до сих пор не обнаружили? Или вообще забили на время, раз покушение не удалось? Утопия, конечно, но в такую утопию малодушно хотелось поверить.

Кроули зевнул и перевернулся на живот. Ему становилось скучно. Азирафаэль наверняка застрял внизу со своими книжками, и теперь с места не сдвинется, пока не перероет всю местную библиотеку. Вдруг там завалялся ещё какой-нибудь редкий талмуд? Ну, значит, Кроули сам будет себя развлекать. Например, прогуляется по городу. Погода как раз стояла подходящая для мелких дьявольских проделок – тепло, солнечно (а вы думали, демоны предпочитают дождь и холод? Как бы не так. Их старые многотысячелетние косточки тоже любят погреться и размяться на воздухе). И пахло свежестью, как обычно пахнет сразу после дождя или грозы.

Грозы...

Твою ж Бога душу мать!

Путаясь в ногах, он кубарем скатился с кровати и выскочил в коридор. Бегом спустился с лестницы, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, и, оказавшись на первом этаже, ошалело завертел головой. Перед глазами вихрем пронеслись картины того, что уже могло случиться, пока он, идиот несчастный, валялся наверху.

Но ни одна из них не сбылась, и у Кроули чуть ноги не подогнулись от облегчения. Азирафаэль сидел там же, где и несколько часов назад, и увлечённо перелистывал страницы Библии, периодически отвлекаясь, чтобы сделать пометки обгрызенным карандашом прямо на салфетке. Совершенно умиротворяющее зрелище, и Кроули оценил бы его при других обстоятельствах, но прямо сейчас ему кувалдой по голове бил запах от присутствия где-то поблизости другого ангела. Где именно – он пока не понял и не собирался тратить время на выяснение.

– Мы уходим, – бросил он вполголоса, огибая столик и оказываясь у Азирафаэля за спиной.

Ноль внимания.

– Ангел! – зашипеть получилось даже при том, что фонетический ряд этого не предполагал.

Азирафаэль вздрогнул, рассеянно моргнул и обернулся.

– Кроули, что...

– Валим!

В глазах Азирафаэля отразилось непонимание, которое уже через секунду сменилось испугом, и по лицу пробежала тень. Значит, тоже почувствовал. Это хорошо, меньше лишних вопросов.

Вот только очень быстро стало понятно, что он не только почувствовал, но и увидел. Их было трое: двое мужчин и женщина, – высокие, неуловимо похожие друг на друга, в одинаковых молочно-белых костюмах. Они стояли напротив единственной двери, заслонив широкими спинами выход, и шарили взглядами по помещению. Один из них медленно повернул голову к лестнице, и Кроули в упор взглянул в очень светлые, почти белёсые глаза. В голове некстати пронеслась мысль, что очки остались наверху. Хотя какой от них сейчас прок?

– Добрый вечер, господа, – послышался жизнерадостный голос хозяйки.

Эти слова сработали, будто спусковой крючок. Кроули мёртвой хваткой вцепился в азирафаэлево предплечье и рванул прямо к стойке, утягивая ангела за собой. Оттолкнул с дороги кого-то из постояльцев, пинком распахнул служебную дверь, вываливаясь в полутёмный коридор, и едва увернулся от обрушившегося на его голову удара. Что это было, – рука, крыло или что похуже, – он не успел понять, но эти ребята явно не брезговали телепортацией прямо на глазах у людей, раз уж так быстро оказались рядом. Кроули разжал пальцы, отшатываясь спиной к стене. Инстинкт орал о том, что нужно бросить всё и всех и дать дёру, не тратить силы на балласт, пусть ангелы сами разбираются со своим непутёвым собратом, а он пока ещё жить хочет. С инстинктом он пообещал себе разобраться позже и ломанулся обратно в зал, рассчитывая по дороге снова перехватить Азирафаэля. И едва не врезался в женщину, материализовавшуюся из воздуха прямо у него перед носом. Женщина как-то очень уж ласково посмотрела на него и протянула руку. Кроули икнул. А потом чьи-то пальцы сжались у него на локте, перед глазами вспыхнули золотистые искорки, и когда они рассеялись – они с Азирафаэлем уже стояли снаружи, на автостоянке.

Дважды повторять было не надо. Кроули сразу нашёл взглядом «Бентли» и в три прыжка оказался рядом, заскакивая на водительское сидение.

– Прости, я не запомнил точно, где стоит твоя машина, – виновато пробормотал Азирафаэль, едва поспевая за ним. Он как раз закрывал дверцу, когда взревел двигатель, завизжали шины, высекая искры из каменной мостовой, и «Бентли» на бешеной скорости вылетела со двора проклятой гостиницы.

В зеркале мелькнули лица всех троих ангелов. Очень... озадаченные лица. Они переглянулись, кивнули друг другу, и двое из них исчезли.

«Окружают», – догадался Кроули и что есть силы надавил на газ.

Если он когда-либо и задавался вопросом, как выглядит сбитый машиной ангел, то сейчас очень хорошо понял, что не хочет это узнавать. А хочет сбежать подальше, унести отсюда ноги и колёса, и ни в коем случае не сталкиваться с этой троицей. Они не были архангелами, он вообще никого из них не узнавал, но менее опасными они всё равно не становились. Притихший было инстинкт опять поднял голову, но теперь Кроули позволил ему бесноваться.

Инстинкт говорил, что нужно поскорее выбраться из города и свернуть с трассы – и Кроули подчинился. И снова гнал так быстро, как только мог, и снова петлял просёлочными дорогами, надеясь только на то, что и в этот раз им удастся оторваться хотя бы на сутки. Всё более очевидным становилось, что больший срок – счастливая утопия. Да и сейчас им просто повезло вырваться без потерь, целыми и невредимыми. Чудо, не иначе.

Чудо...

Азирафаэль не проронил больше ни звука, только обеими руками держался за ремень безопасности. Впрочем, испуганным он тоже не выглядел. Скорее напряжённым и сосредоточенным, будто производил в уме какие-то сложные расчёты. Об этом и спросил его Кроули, когда наконец притормозил в полумиле от какой-то мелкой бельгийской деревушки, рядом с германской границей.

Последние полчаса «Бентли» виляла по холмам, и эта местность не стала исключением. Кроули готов был вознести хвалу всем известным ему богам. Густые леса отлично скрывали машину от посторонних глаз, даже с воздуха их было бы трудно засечь, а после бесконечных нырков в овраги и подъёмов по узкому серпантину вверх у любого закружилась бы голова. Если только вы не демон с водительским стажем в девяносто три года.

Выбранное им место идеально подходило для стоянки – со склона холма они могли видеть, как на ладони, единственную дорогу, а вот их удачно скрывали плотные заросли кустарников и молодых деревьев. Особенно в темноте. Летние сумерки наступали быстро, и если из Льежа они выезжали ещё засветло – то уже сейчас стало темно, хоть глаз выколи. Вдобавок, небо заволокло тучами, и это было только на руку.

– Ты чего? – спросил Кроули, когда наконец смог отпустить прилипший к ладоням руль и откинуться на спинку кресла. Невыносимо хотелось отрубиться прямо здесь и сейчас. Или хотя бы просто закрыть глаза.

Азирафаэль не ответил. Только спустя несколько минут издал очень выразительное:

– Ой.

Кроули повернулся, и сонливость моментально выветрилась у него из головы. Потому что Азирафаэль обеими руками держался за грудь и смотрел перед собой совершенно стеклянным взглядом. И, кажется, даже не дышал. Сердце стремительно ухнуло куда-то в район поджелудочной, а потом так же резко подскочило вверх и заполошно забилось в горле. Ранен? Чёрт, как он мог просмотреть? Как он мог только сейчас заметить?!

Азирафаэль тем временем сунул руку за пазуху и извлёк из внутреннего кармана сюртука книгу. Ту самую гребаную Библию, которую он читал в льежской гостинице. Кроули застонал.

– Ангел, ради... всего! Нельзя же так пугать! Я чуть кони не двинул! – Осознание пришло не сразу. Кроули подзавис на минуту и осторожно уточнил: – Погоди-погоди. Ты что, спёр книгу?

Вопрос был риторический, но его стоило задать хотя бы ради того, чтобы увидеть, как мучительно краснеет Азирафаэль. И как старательно отводит взгляд, растерянно хлопая глазами.

– Ну... Я случайно... – Нет, ну люди точно не умеют _так_ краснеть. И вообще – смущаться и теряться из-за какой-то там книжки, когда их только что едва не убили. – Всё произошло так внезапно, что я машинально сунул её в карман, вот и... – О Дьявол, ещё немного – и это невозможное существо разрыдается.

Кроули закрыл лицо ладонями, не зная, чего ему хочется больше – взвыть или заржать. Оба варианта были не слишком вежливыми. А он, конечно, демон, но не настолько скотина, чтобы бить ниже пояса.

– И вообще, – Азирафаэль наконец вернул себе самообладание, – эти люди, при всём моём к ним уважении, наверняка не понимали истинной ценности этой книги. Господи Боже, она валялась у них на полке, будто какой-то бульварный романчик!

Кроули непочтительно хрюкнул, стараясь хотя бы не расхохотаться в голос. Получалось плохо.

Вот вам и ангельская натура. Из любой ситуации выкрутятся чистенькими. И не сомневаются в своей правоте. Только благодаря этому они и удержались Наверху, сохранили свои крылышки целыми и белоснежными, – любой творимой ими херне они могут найти оправдание. Такая незамутнённая вера в собственную непогрешимость умиляла. И ужасала одновременно. Кроули вспоминал Потоп, Содом и Гоморру, казни египетские, десятки и сотни кровопролитных войн, если не подстрекаемых, то поощряемых пернатой братией, – и честные, небесно-голубые ангельские глаза, искренне верящие, что всё это – во благо. Он не понимал, как у них это получается, он сомневался и в куда более невинных вещах, – а они верили. И Азирафаэль верил, хоть и колебался. Хотелось бы думать, что благодаря ему, Кроули. Отцу Первородного Греха, искусному настолько, что сумел заронить зерно сомнения даже в чистую ангельскую душу.

Это же плохой поступок, верно? Дать ангелу смутную надежду на свободу выбора, на оценку собственных деяний – это же плохо? Кроули хотел бы так думать. И он всё ещё был не настолько дураком.

– Поехали уже, – он надеялся, что напускное раздражение в голосе прозвучало естественно. – Только теперь тебе выбирать, куда. Мне, кажется, не везёт.

Азирафаэль склонился над экраном смартфона, рассматривая карту. Здесь, среди привычных уже полей и клочков леса, горошинами рассыпались десятки крошечных деревушек с труднопроизносимыми названиями. По крайней мере, когда вы последние лет пятьдесят не практиковались в немецком. Да в любой такой можно осесть хоть на всю оставшуюся вечность – и никто не найдёт. Потеряются в этих бесконечных переплетениях одинаковых грунтовых улиц и ещё более одинаковых домиков, заставших, кажется, ещё Священную Римскую Империю.

– Можно поехать в Кёльн, – подсказал Кроули. Просматриваемая им дорога была пуста, ничьё потустороннее присутствие не ощущалось, и вообще торопиться не было нужды, но он чувствовал себя таким разбитым после недавней стычки, что ему отчаянно хотелось хоть какой-то иллюзии безопасности. У людей такой иллюзией служат стены дома, пусть даже чужого, но – дома. А он слишком долго тёрся среди людей. – Не ближний свет, но там неплохо. Было. В семнадцатом веке. Или в восемнадцатом? Чёрт, ангел, я же как-то привозил тебе рукопись Экхарта[2]? Два месяца тогда окучивал ректора, чтобы он мне её продал в частную коллекцию. Напомни, когда это было?

– Ты говорил, что тебе её подарили, – брови Азирафаэля поползли вверх.

– Я соврал, – нимало не смущаясь, фыркнул Кроули. Дескать, ну чего ты к мелочам придираешься. – Немного.

– За особые заслуги, – безжалостно продолжал гнуть своё Азирафаэль. – Ты сказал, что прочитал курс лекций по мистицизму.

– Ладно, много. Слушай, ангел, мы с тобой квиты, – он похлопал ладонью по украденной Библии, которую Азирафаэль всё ещё бережно прижимал к груди, будто боялся, что демон её отнимет и помчится возвращать хозяевам. – Обменяться с тобой опытом греховодничества, конечно, очень заманчиво, но я отказываюсь этим заниматься, пока трезв. Так что прояви милосердие, найди нам выпивку и кровать, а? В Кёльн?

Азирафаэль покачал головой и снова погрузился в изучение карты. Он даже осторожно попробовал двигать её пальцем, уменьшать и увеличивать масштаб, копируя подсмотренные ранее действия Кроули. Получалось неплохо, аж гордость брала.

– Нет, никакого Кёльна, – сказал он наконец. – Нужен город поменьше. О. Смотри, Кроули, какая прелесть.

Он ткнул пальцем в точку на карте. На всплывающей подсказке отобразилось название города и координаты.

Теперь настала очередь Кроули удивляться.

– Фелль? – он сдвинул очки на кончик носа и покосился на Азирафаэля поверх оправы. – Ты шутишь? Только не говори, что выбрал этот городишко из-за названия.

– Пф.

Азирафаэль приложил все усилия, чтобы это прозвучало как можно более пренебрежительно. Даже поджал губы с видом оскорбленной невинности, которую совершенно напрасно заподозрили в неуместных сантиментах, и отвернулся к окну, с преувеличенным интересом разглядывая темноту снаружи. Он не учёл, что по отражению в стекле было прекрасно видно, как он снова покраснел.

– Фелль так Фелль, – Кроули завёл двигатель. В конце концов – а какая им сейчас разница? Лишь бы там была сносная выпивка, мягкая кровать и – никаких ангелов. Ну, кроме вот этого вот невозможного пернатого, который смущённо пыхтел что-то там на пассажирском сидении и с нежностью, будто машинально поглаживал корешок дурацкой Библии.

Кроули со вздохом вдавил педаль газа посильнее, будто и из головы при этом пытался выдавить лишнее, и сосредоточился на дороге.

Точно дурацкой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]«Wicked Bible» – появилась в 1631 году благодаря ошибке печатников: они прое... пропустили частицу «не» в заповеди «Не прелюбодействуй». В романе упоминается, что у Азирафаэля в коллекции был один из оригинальных экземпляров. То, что в двадцатом веке кто-то перевёл Библию с той же опечаткой на французский – естественно, авторский произвол.[return to text]  
> [2]Майстер Экхарт – средневековый философ, представитель т.н. «христианского мистицизма».[return to text]


	7. Chapter 7

Телефон единственной гостиницы Фелля не отвечал, хотя на сайте гордо висела плашка «Стойка регистрации работает круглосуточно». По факту трубку никто не брал. Ни на первый раз, ни на второй. Только после пятой попытки им наконец улыбнулась удача. Администратор был сонным, уставшим и явно недоумевающим, кого черти принесли названивать в двенадцатом часу ночи. Примерно это он и высказал Азирафаэлю, на которого была возложена миссия забронировать номер (изначально этим хотел заняться Кроули, напирая на свой дьявольский дар убеждения. Азирафаэль его аргументами не проникся. Да вдобавок заявил, что за рулём нельзя разговаривать по телефону). Ещё заспанный администратор поведал, что все комнаты заняты, и дорогим гостям он не поможет при всём желании.

Можно было развернуться и уехать в другой городишко, коих поблизости – дохрена и больше. Но Кроули неожиданно упёрся рогом. Сказали Фелль – значит, будет Фелль. Он и без всяких там чудес отыщет им с ангелом хорошее место, где можно будет отдохнуть и выспаться. Пункт про чудеса сейчас вообще стоял во главе угла – после происшествия в Льеже даже Кроули, привыкший любые бытовые вопросы решать колдовством, громче всего настаивал на том, чтобы вести себя как люди. Азирафаэль такому единодушию был только рад – обычно-то они из-за каждой мелочи препирались до посинения. И не потому, что это было так уж важно, мелочи же. Просто из любви к искусству.

Пообещать оказалось проще, чем выполнить. Пунктуальные немцы вовремя не только начинали свой день, но и заканчивали. А маленькие провинциальные города, стайками облепившие региональные центры, и вовсе бодрствовали по какому-то совершенно чудовищному распорядку. Адское изобретение, не иначе. Демонам тоже лишь бы свалить с работы пораньше.

«Бентли» чёрной тенью уныло тащилась по плохо освещённым улицам, распугивая бродячих собак. Кроули высунулся из открытого окна почти всем корпусом, высматривая хоть какие-то признаки жизни в витринах магазинов и стеклянных глазницах офисов. Азирафаэль периодически нудел, что даже на такой черепашьей скорости нужно держать руль обеими руками (а не тремя пальцами, Кроули, это большая разница!) и смотреть на дорогу перед собой, и периодически предпринимал попытки изловить друга за полу пиджака. Кроули уворачивался, рискуя совсем потерять управление, отмахивался и верещал что-то про чёрную ангельскую неблагодарность. Азирафаэль покаянно просил прощения, хлопая ресницами, и втихушку снова норовил утянуть его обратно на сиденье.

Удача повернулась к ним своими приличными частями после поворота на Руверер-штрассе. И было у неё благообразное лицо старичка, вышедшего из подъезда покурить. Старичок не успел и зажигалку погасить, как «Бентли», подозрительно знакомо вильнув багажником, притормозила в паре футах от него. Из приоткрытого с водительской стороны окна высунулась рыжая голова, и Кроули, выкрутив на полную мощность всё своё обаяние, поинтересовался:

– Доброй ночи, почтеннейший. Не угостите сигареткой?

Неслышный, но от того не менее укоризненный вздох Азирафаэля коснулся затылка. Кроули мужественно его проигнорировал.

Старичок с сомнением покосился на зажатую в кулаке основательно помятую пачку Мальборо. Сигареты в Европе стоили дорого, и стрелять их было, мягко говоря, не принято. Но неотразимая улыбка (как считал Кроули) и нахальство (как оно было на самом деле) сработали на ура. То ли пожилой немец впал в такой ступор, что не нашёлся с возражениями, то ли в нём и правда взыграло человеколюбие, но пачку он протянул. И помог прикурить, когда приободрённый удачей Кроули эффектно выскользнул из машины.

– Вы меня спасли, – сообщил он, не менее эффектно облокачиваясь о крышу так, что старичок явно задался вопросом, как человек вообще может изогнуться в такую загогулину. Секрет крылся где-то между природным изяществом и ноющей после часовой гонки по буеракам поясницей. – Я такой дурак, заблудился и заехал в незнакомый город почти в полночь, представляете?

Старик не представлял, но на всякий случай покивал.

– И даже сигарет себе купить не могу, – наигранно продолжал сокрушаться Кроули, судорожно вспоминая, как, собственно, надо затягиваться. Сам он курить бросил лет сто назад (и не то чтобы начинал сильно раньше), как раз когда Хастур тоже увлёкся этой вредной привычкой. И их обоих выперли за адские ворота с воплями «Совсем ебанулись, тут серные котлы рядом!» Кажется, именно тогда и были придуманы журналы техники безопасности на производстве.

– Сочувствую вам, молодые люди, – старик обращался только к Кроули, но говорил почему-то про двоих сразу.

И Азирафаэль решил этим воспользоваться. Одна голова – хорошо, а две (особенно когда вторая светлая голова преисполнена благодати и желания пристроить свою пятую точку на что-то более удобное, чем подпрыгивающее на каждой кочке жёсткое сиденье автомобиля) – это уже тяжёлая артиллерия.

– Нам, право, очень неловко, – он, как всегда, начал издалека, гипнотизируя собеседника своей сияющей полуулыбкой. Знает, шельмец, на что купится даже мраморная статуя. – Но мы вынуждены обратиться к вам за помощью, потому как вы единственный, кого мы встретили на улицах за всю ночь.

Кроули с энтузиазмом подхватил игру.

– Такой уважаемый человек наверняка знает всех жителей этого чудесного города.

И незаметно придвинулся чуть поближе к старику. Азирафаэль со своей стороны проделал то же самое.

– И мы подумали, что вам может быть известно, не сдаёт ли кто-то из них комнаты постояльцам.

– В частном порядке, знаете ли, – ещё один маленький шажок. Ангел повторил за ним.

– Мы объездили весь город, но, к прискорбию, не увидели ни одного объявления о сдаче.

– И нам совсем не хочется ночевать на улице.

– И мы понимаем, что с нашей стороны крайне бестактно явиться без предупреждения, да ещё и в столь поздний час.

Сигарета полетела на асфальт и тут же была притоптана каблуком изящного чёрного ботинка. Азирафаэль только проследил за ней взглядом и вздохнул, явно жалея, что не может сейчас чудеснуть её кое-кому за шиворот.

– Но мы готовы возместить ущерб.

В пальцах Кроули мелькнула чёрно-серебристая пластиковая карта, и выражение лица старика сразу сменилось с настороженного на заинтересованное.

– О, – цепкий взгляд теперь смотрел только на надпись «Platinum card», выбитую на кредитке. – Думаю, я смогу вам помочь. Я как раз сам сдаю комнату. Тут недалеко.

Кроули открыл перед ним заднюю дверь Бентли (явно с неохотой, но что поделать) и, даже не задумываясь, на автомате протянул Азирафаэлю раскрытую ладонь. Тот неумелым движением легонько хлопнул по ней своей рукой, отбивая пять, и они оба переглянулись с удивлением, будто только сейчас поняв, что сделали. Даже не задумываясь, как будто делали так всегда. А потом синхронно хихикнули себе под нос.

* * *

– Не хочу трезветь, – капризно заявил Кроули. – И вообще. Второй час ночи, на улице ливень и холодно, ты же не погонишь меня в такую погоду? Я заболею, и это останется на твоей совести!

Азирафаэлю очень хотелось закатить глаза и сказать что-нибудь про то, что тот ведёт себя, как ребёнок. Очень хотелось. Но он сдержался. Смысл? Если бы Кроули действительно боялся, что ему не разрешат остаться на ночь, он бы придумал что-нибудь более правдоподобное. Это же был самый нелепый предлог из всех возможных, демоны не болеют, в конце концов!

Но игра велась в обе стороны.

Моим это не понравится. Твоим это не понравится. Когда не стало «моих» и «твоих», внезапно оказалось, что и нравиться никому не надо. Никто не пришёл, чтобы поразить их громом, когда Азирафаэль в силу обстоятельств остался у Кроули в квартире. Никто и не придёт – когда Кроули в очередной раз, после очередной пьянки, вытягивается на старом диванчике в книжном магазине.

Кажется, в первый раз он действительно уснул случайно. Они тогда поспорили о поэзии средневековых вагантов[1], и Азирафаэль ушёл в зал, чтобы найти монографию, в которой содержались неоспоримые подтверждения его аргументам. Да так случайно и залип там на пару часов, отвлёкшись на изучение парочки образцов творчества этих самых вагантов.

А когда вернулся – вместо недовольного ворчания «На кого ж ты меня покинул?» услышал с дивана только тихий свистящий храп. Кроули уснул в совершенно немыслимой позе, повернувшись на бок и закинув скрещенные ноги на подлокотник, очки сползли на самый кончик носа, а одна рука свесилась до пола. Азирафаэлю даже в голову не пришло его будить. Пусть себе валяется. Только очки он всё-таки убрал, чтобы те ночью случайно не разбились.

Утром Кроули казался смущённым и раздосадованным. Он едва было не сбежал втихую, как воришка с места преступления, но Азирафаэль вёл себя так непринуждённо, так естественно, что он сдался. Даже дал напоить себя кофе (Азирафаэль скептически относился к своим кулинарным способностям, включая варку кофе, но Кроули выпил и поблагодарил) и на полчаса разразился возмущённой тирадой о том, какой ужасно тесный и неудобный оказался диван, как после оного ноют старые демонические кости, и вообще, да чтоб он уснул на эдаком орудии пыток, да больше никогда.

На второй раз, случившийся через полторы недели, пришлось притащить одеяло.

На четвёртый – кое-как упихивать длинное нескладное тело, опасно свесившееся с края, на диван целиком, чтобы оно посреди ночи не грохнулось на пол, как это случилось в третий раз.

К концу зимы Кроули наконец-то перестал придумывать идиотские предлоги.

* * *

Приземистый двухэтажный домик примостился на углу улицы, между цветочным магазином и ещё одним точно таким же домом, только заброшенным – судя по заколоченным окнам и заросшему сорняками палисаднику. Даже забор из сетки-рабицы, разделявший оба участка, местами прохудился и зиял неприглядными дырами. Старик, представившийся герром Лагнером [2] , провёл своих новых постояльцев на второй этаж, в небольшую спальню с камином и двухъярусной кроватью. Как он объяснил, на Рождество в его дом традиционно приезжают дети и внуки со своими семьями, и тогда всё забито, но вот в остальное время года он живёт тут один с женой. И иногда сдаёт пустующие комнаты, чтобы хоть как-то окупить расходы на их содержание, но Фелль – не туристический город, поэтому этих молодых людей наверняка послал ему сам Господь, и...

У Азирафаэля терпение лопнуло первым. Стараясь сохранять хотя бы видимость любезности, он попросил Кроули расплатиться через интернет-банк и мягко, но настойчиво выпроводил герра Лагнера за дверь. Без применения каких-либо чудес! Видать, наловчился за двести-то лет содержания книжного.

Шаркающие шаги хозяина не успели стихнуть на лестнице, а Кроули с блаженным стоном уже вытянулся на нижней кровати и осмотрел комнату. Обстановка тут была какая-то уж слишком простенькая для приёма долгожданной родни. Крохотный камин, покрытый слоем пыли, узкая кровать, ситцевое постельное бельё в выцветший цветочек (Кроули мысленно взвыл), две тумбы, облезлый шкаф и колченогий стол. Не густо, не густо. Да вдобавок, к ночи тут основательно похолодало, и Кроули, сбросивший пиджак ещё на пороге, начал замерзать.

Он лениво вскинул руку, намереваясь зажечь огонь, но вовремя осадил себя и, чертыхаясь, побрёл к камину. Спасибо, там хоть дрова оставались.

– Грабёж средь бела дня, – проворчал он, шарясь по каминной полке в поисках зажигалки или хотя бы спичек. – Пятьдесят евро за ночь! Да за такие деньги я рассчитываю как минимум на номер люкс, а не на эту холодную конуру!

– Зато тут есть камин, – стоически возразил Азирафаэль, быстренько оккупируя освободившуюся нижнюю кровать. – Всегда считал, что камин придаёт жилищу уюта. Только представь – узорчатая решётка, дерево, потрескивающее в пламени, тени на ковре. Никакое центральное отопление не сравнится, хотя вынужден признать, что оно довольно удобно. Я даже подумываю над тем, чтобы поставить камин в магазине. Как думаешь, Кроули, в кабинете он будет хорошо смотреться?

– Электрокамин.

– Что? Нет, я хочу настоящий. Эти ваши технические новинки мне не по душе.

– Электрокамин, – с нажимом повторил Кроули, поворачиваясь к нему всем корпусом. За его спиной тихонько пощёлкивали разгорающиеся дрова. – Пока я жив, источников открытого огня в твоей лавочке не будет.

На последнем слове его голос предательски сорвался, почти взвизгивая, и он торопливо кашлянул, _очень_ выразительно поправляя очки. Вот кто бы мог подумать две тысячи лет назад, что благодаря этим дурацким тёмным стёклышкам получится не только прятаться от любопытных смертных, но и казаться _почти_ внушительным и суровым демоном, когда на самом деле хочется побегать по потолку в истерике.

– О.

Азирафаэль виновато осёкся и опустил глаза, рассматривая собственные руки, сложенные на коленях. Кроули вздохнул. Всего-то полчаса назад он был готов продать свою несуществующую душу за возможность вытянуть ноги на мягкой кровати и с головой замотаться в одеяло, а теперь сна не было ни в одном глазу. Стоило только остановиться на секунду – и волосы на загривке вставали дыбом, будто кто-то уже дышал ему в спину. И пятки горели, совсем как от освящённой земли, хотелось кружить по комнате, метаться из угла в угол, лишь бы не стоять неподвижно на одном месте.

– Не мельтеши, пожалуйста, – Азирафаэль сдвинулся чуть правее и похлопал ладонью по кровати рядом с собой. Кроули не сразу понял, что он всё это время на самом деле нарезал круги от двери к окну. – Ты же сам говорил, что хочешь спать.

– Сейчас я хочу напиться до отключки, – выдохнул Кроули, заходя на следующий круг. – И курить. Покурить тоже можно, я уж забыл, что это помогает.

– Дорогой, ты слишком драматизируешь. Тебе нужно успокоиться. Нам обоим нужно, – быстро поправился Азирафаэль. – Давай воспользуемся передышкой? Уверяю тебя, когда мы на свежую голову взглянем на наше положение... оно будет видеться не в таких мрачных тонах.

– Ангел, я полон оптимизма, – Кроули развёл руками. – Наше положение видится мне исключительно радужным и безоблачным. Мрачным оно будет, когда нас снова найдут.

– Даже тогда оно не будет безнадёжным. – Судя по поджатым губам и решительному взгляду, с каким на эшафот идут, Азирафаэль упёрся не на шутку. – Я не думаю, что нас хотят уничтожить на месте. Схватить, развоплотить при необходимости – да, но не уничтожить. Что моим, что твоим наверняка хочется узнать секрет нашей неуязвимости больше, чем просто покарать предателей. Михаил – стратег, за такую информацию она поступится многим. А Гавриил безоговорочно...

– Ангел, давай короче.

– У нас есть преимущество. В их же интересах сохранить нам жизнь. А пока мы живы – мы сможем их обмануть.

Вы только поглядите, кто это тут такой самоуверенный, ещё немного – и из нимба искры посыпятся. Кроули аж присвистнул, чувствуя, как губы сами собой расползаются в идиотской улыбке. Умная, рассудительная зараза, а не ангел. И совершенно очаровательная зараза.

Кроули так впечатлился, что окончательно перестал следить за языком.

– Выходит, нам повезло, что нас выслеживает твоя бывшая контора. В Преисподней вот такой практичностью похвастаться не могут, плевать они хотели на секреты. – Ничего смешного тут не было, на самом-то деле. Но Кроули всегда считал, что любую напасть пережить чуточку легче, если как следует её высмеять. Не то чтобы он мог сделать что-то ещё. – Хастур, например, с куда большей радостью просто оторвёт мне голову. А потом приделает на место, оторвёт ещё раз и засунет в банку со святой водой. И явно не за то, что я в семнадцатом веке сжульничал в карты. Хотя, может, и за то...

Он скроил совершенно зверскую физиономию, изображая Хастура, да так и замер. Обычно Азирафаэль на его кривляния реагировал одинаково: вздыхал, закатывал глаза и чуть-чуть, краешком губ, улыбался. А сейчас он как-то весь сжался и поник, низко опуская голову.

– Ты прав, теперь мы точно знаем, что это дело рук кого-то Сверху, – тихо пробормотал он, и Кроули обругал себя последними словами. Кретин, вот зачем напомнил? Кто его вообще за язык тянул? – Так что, наверное, моё предыдущее предположение не имеет смысла. Я исходил из того, что хоть немного, но знаю их. А как выяснилось – не знаю совсем.

– Азирафаэль, чёрт... – Кроули сделал ещё один круг по комнате. Со злостью сдёрнул очки. Подскочил к Азирафаэлю и присел на корточки прямо перед ним, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза.

– Без чертей, пожалуйста, – тот посмотрел на Кроули с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица, будто наспех натянутая маска. Плохо дело. – Те, кого я знал, не стали бы так вероломно охотиться на своего же. Такое скорее ожидаешь от демонов.

«Уже не своего, забыл?» – едва не ляпнул Кроули, но вовремя прикусил язык. Он перебрался таки на кровать, привычно раскидывая ноги и опираясь лопатками о стену.

– А может, они правда в сговоре? – Внутренний голос ехидно шепнул, почему-то с интонациями Вельзевул: «Что, Кроули, заделался адвокатом для белопёрых ублюдков?» – Ну, и те, – он ткнул большим пальцем в потолок, – и эти, – палец опустился вниз. 

Азирафаэль помрачнел.

– Да. Теперь от них всего можно ожидать. Даже... такого, – его лицо дёрнулось, словно его под пытками заставили произнести нечто богохульное. – Даже сговора с изначальными врагами. Они же ангелы, а не... – он осёкся, видимо, сообразив, что ляпнул. – Ох... прости, я...

– Забей, – Кроули быстрым движением нацепил на нос очки и скривился.

А он-то на радостях от внезапно свалившейся ему на голову свободы успел позабыть эту милую ангельскую привычку делить мир на «моих» и «твоих». Думал, что за почти год даже Азирафаэль привыкнет, хотя бы в тысячный раз не будет тыкать его носом в их различия. Будто предыдущих девятьсот девяносто девяти не хватило. Какая потрясающая наивность для... Ну да, да, для демона, можно было и не напоминать, спасибо тебе, грёбаное подсознание. Блядство.

Кроули шумно выдохнул и взъерошил ладонью и так встрёпанные волосы.

Окей, ему не привыкать. Утёрся, отряхнулся, пошёл дальше.

– ...имел в виду, ты же знаешь.

Он даже не заметил, что Азирафаэль всё это время тоже что-то говорил. Кажется, извинялся. Просил прощения, путаясь в словах и отчаянно краснея – как только он умел.

– Забей, тебе говорят. – В конце концов, он сам хорош. Надо было держать свой длинный язык за зубами, а теперь вот пожалуйста – оба проехались друг другу по больному. – В самом деле, ангел. У нас был дерьмовый день, и, чёрт, ты был прав – нам просто нужен отдых.

Азирафаэль согласно покивал и тяжело выдохнул, кажется, наконец расслабляясь и опуская плечи. Какое-то время они просто молча сидели рядом, старательно не глядя друг на друга: Азирафаэль изучал носки своих ботинок, покрытые слоем дорожной пыли, Кроули пялился в потолок. Вернее – в днище верхнего яруса кровати, раз за разом пересчитывая рейки. Ничего не менялось, их всё равно оказывалось ровно четырнадцать. Перебраться бы уже наверх, да завалиться спать, но – не хотелось. Хотелось просидеть так весь остаток ночи, пусть даже молча, потому что с ангелом и молчать было приятно. Вот только б он перестал киснуть.

Кроули привык, что нет такой проблемы, которую нельзя залить выпивкой, а если кажется, будто есть, – то это просто выпивки недостаточно. И сейчас – такой случай. Он бы и рад был не сводить абсолютно всё к алкоголю, да не получалось. Привык.

– Завтра переверну вверх дном весь этот городишко, но найду бар с самым лучшим пивом в мире и напою тебя до отключки. Мы же в Германии! Надо этим воспользоваться на полную катушку!

– Стереотипы, – Азирафаэль наморщил нос, но всё же улыбнулся краешком губ. – Ну, про Германию и пиво.

– А я найду! – запальчиво пообещал Кроули и приободряюще похлопал его по спине. – Серьёзно, ангел, расслабься.

Он посмотрел на Азирафаэля почти что с надеждой, выворачиваясь и заглядывая ему в глаза, дескать, ну чего ты, всё хорошо, вот увидишь, и перестань делать такое страдальческое лицо, проехали и забыли. Осторожно сжал его плечо, легонько встряхивая. И, не встретив возражений, осмелел – приобнял одной рукой.

Люди же так делают, правильно? А они теперь – куда как ближе к людям, чем к кому бы то ни было ещё. Совсем отуземились.

– Тебе тоже не помешало бы, дорогой, – ангел мягко, но настойчиво убрал его руку со своего плеча. – Ты, кажется, собирался выспаться?

Кроули почувствовал, как у него вытягивается лицо, а очки сами собой сползают на нос.

– Мхм, – согласился он. – Ннн. Да. Точно. Совсем забыл.

Игнорируя лесенку, он вцепился в край верхней кровати и подтянулся на руках, неуклюже пытаясь перебросить через бортик длинные ноги. Получилось не сразу, но в итоге Кроули всё-таки забрался на постель и сразу окопался в одеяле. Через пару минут вниз полетел ботинок, за ним – второй. Очень хотелось скинуться следом, но с такой высоты шею не свернёшь, даже если очень постараться. Особенно – с его фирменным везением.

Азирафаэль что-то пробормотал, кажется – пожелал доброй ночи, но Кроули только фыркнул, очень стараясь изобразить обиду, и откинулся спиной на жёсткие слежавшиеся подушки, подкладывая руки под голову. Срубило его почти мгновенно.

* * *

Что-то шмякнулось на пол, послышались приглушённые голоса.

Кроули заворочался во сне, мысленно проклиная людишек, которым вдруг вздумалось шуметь. Он же специально покупал квартиру в дорогущем районе, на последнем этаже, принимал меры, чтобы точно никаких соседей...

Стоп. Какая, к херам, квартира?

Глухо застонав, он приподнялся на локте и потёр глаза. В комнате было темно, и даже не потому, что кто-то задёрнул шторы – просто на улице ещё не рассвело. Кроули часто заморгал, всматриваясь в свинцово-чёрное небо, пытаясь определить, который час.

На тихий скрип двери он резко обернулся и как раз успел заметить Азирафаэля, осторожно, едва ли не на цыпочках выходящего из спальни. Спросонок Кроули хватило только на невнятное шипение, но его услышали.

– Ох, дорогой, прости, – Азирафаэль почему-то говорил едва слышным шёпотом, – я не хотел тебя будить.

– Ангел, какого...

Азирафаэль шикнул и прижал палец к губам, призывая к тишине. Кроули послушно захлопнулся, прислушиваясь. И почти сразу понял, что его разбудило – внизу, на первом этаже, кто-то переговаривался. Одним был герр Лагнер, его-то в основном и было слышно, только периодически его перебивали вопросами ещё двое или трое мужчин.

– ... дрыхнут, – до Кроули долетали обрывки фраз. Если бы не противно дребезжащие, какие-то заискивающие интонации, он бы вообще не обратил внимания на голоса. – Да их всего двое, один наркоман, второй – вообще педик какой-то, – Лагнер истерично взвизгнул, но тут же спохватился и снова перешёл на шёпот.

Дальше Кроули мог разобрать только отдельные слова, что-то там про кучу денег, забугорные кредитки и «да вы эту тачку видели?», но и этого было достаточно.

Вот вам и милый безобидный старичок, по доброте душевной решивший приютить двух незнакомцев. Ещё и полтос содрал, старый пердун! Кроули снова сорвался на негодующее шипение. Эх, отрастить бы себе ядовитые зубы, да плюнуть разочек герру Лагнеру в чай. Или прямо в рожу.

Азирафаэль отрастить себе ничего не мог, но, видимо, тоже хотел сделать что-нибудь в таком духе. Аккуратно, чтобы не шуметь, он прикрыл за собой дверь спальни и проскользнул в коридор.

– Какого Дьявола ты твориш-ш-шь? – Кроули аж задохнулся от возмущения и скатился с кровати, на ходу запрыгивая в ботинки. Ног было слишком много, не запутаться в них оказалось той ещё задачкой. – Подош-ш-шди ты, я с-с-с тобой!

И с разбега едва не врезался в широкую ангельскую спину. Азирафаэль замер возле перил наверху лестничной площадки, но, стоило Кроули оказаться рядом, поспешно оттёр его себе за спину и сам отступил назад. Кроули осторожно выглянул из-за его плеча.

В холле возле входной двери стояли четверо: сам хозяин дома и трое рослых, как на подбор, плечистых парней в одинаковых костюмах и с одинаково дебиловатыми выражениями на плохо выбритых физиономиях. Мда, порядочные немецкие бюргеры не шастают по гостям посреди ночи.

– Старик, мы же договаривались, – говорил один из молодчиков, – неприятно растягивая слова, – только наличка.

– Да вы их припугните хорошенько, они сами все коды выложат, – тараторил Лагнер. – Даже пугать не придётся – они от одного вашего вида обосрутся. А потом уже можно и... – он нервно дёрнул головой.

Кроули машинально облизнулся, пробуя воздух. Если кто тут и готовился обосраться, так это сам герр Лагнер – от него за милю разило страхом, липким таким, тянуще-горьким. Он же сам до дрожи боится этих ребят с лицами вышибал из задрипанного ночного клуба. Может, они и подельники, да только сразу видно, кого из них, случись что, прихлопнут будто муху.

Такой картиной впору было залюбоваться, и Кроули любовался. Он не просто видел или обонял, он _чувствовал_ всем своим существом, и существо это с жадностью поглощало флюиды страха и порока, сыто урча. А потом Азирафаэль едва качнулся, мазнув плечом по груди Кроули, и наваждение рассеялось.

– Жди тут, – сказал, нет, скомандовал ангел тоном, каким армии отправляют на смерть.

Где-то в глубине души Кроули всегда был антимилитаристом. И даже чуточку анархистом.

– Ну уж нет, – он зачем-то поправил очки и наклонился к самому уху Азирафаэля. Не хотелось бы, чтоб их услышали. «Ты к ним не пойдёшь!» – истошно завопило подсознание. Кроули с каким-то мстительным удовлетворением мысленно показал ему средний палец. – Ты к ним не пойдёшь.

Азирафаэль вздрогнул и обернулся, воззрился на него с недоумением.

– Что ты собрался делать? – в его глазах плеснулись страх и недоверие, и... ох, ангельское создание решило, что демон решил тут резню устроить?

Шорохи внизу напрягали. Кто знает, сколько у них ещё времени. Минут пять? А если их заметят прямо сейчас – то и того меньше? И Кроули потянул Азирафаэля за собой, подальше от лестницы, снова зашептав ему в ухо:

– Уходим, как и пришли, по пожарной лестнице, – о том, что его собственный нос буквально утыкался в светлые волосы на виске, он подумает потом. Когда-нибудь. Наверное.

Двигаться нужно было бесшумно и быстро. Азирафаэль шёл первым, Кроули, наконец отцепившийся от него, – маячил за спиной, то и дело оглядываясь назад. Пока везло. До пожарной лестницы они добрались без приключений, легко спустились по ней к выходу во внутренний двор – и оказались перед запертой дверью. Качественно так запертой, на висячий амбарный замок.

Наверху послышался топот ног, кто-то смачно выругался – и Кроули, больше не беспокоясь о производимом шуме, ударил ногой по замку. Потом ещё раз. Азирафаэль навалился плечом, помогая, и дверь не выдержала, распахнулась, с мясом выдирая петли замка.

Кроули вывалился во двор, крутанулся на месте, вспоминая, где он припарковал «Бентли», и едва ли не врезался носом в направленное прямо на него дуло глушителя.

Четверо. Этих уёбков было четверо. Один остался снаружи, ждать у чёрного входа, а услышав удары в дверь – логично предположил, что кто-то пытается удрать.

Кроули почувствовал лёгкое прикосновение к спине – Азирафаэль повернулся, чтобы держать в поле зрения зияющий дверной проём, придвинулся ближе. Ну вот и что делать? Метод «эффектно сдернуть очки и сверкнуть жёлтыми глазищами» работал лет пятьсот назад, сейчас им даже ребенка не напугаешь.

– Куда торопимся? – издевательски осклабился верзила, с тихим щелчком взводя курок.

Если не дать пуле выйти из ствола – под давлением пороховых газов его разнесёт на кусочки. Маленькие, острые и раскалённые докрасна металлические кусочки, которые так хорошо вонзятся в лицо, в руки, в горло незадачливого смертного. Не то место, не то время.

Возле затылка звонко щёлкнули пальцы, и пистолет вспыхнул, рассыпаясь на золотистые искры. Человек изумлённо отпрянул, разжал руки, на какую-то секунду потерялся. И вот тут уже Кроули сдерживаться не стал. От души, совсем по-человечески двинул ему кулаком поддых. Рука немедленно заныла, будто врезалась в кирпичную стену, неудачно провернувшееся запястье прострелило болью, но верзила согнулся от удара, и Кроули не удержался – пнул под колено. А потом уже его самого схватили за рукав и бегом потащили к машине.

Она будто ждала. Рёв мотора отозвался в ушах сладостной музыкой, и чудесная, верная «Бентли» рванула с места ещё до того, как захлопнулись дверцы.

– Кто мне там выговаривал за чудеса? – Кроули, едва переводя дыхание после быстрого бега, не смог сдержать ехидства.

– Ты бы предпочёл, чтобы нас развоплотили? – Азирафаэль старался казаться невозмутимым, хотя и сам порядком запыхался, а глаза у него лихорадочно блестели.

Кроули хмыкнул. Одним чудом больше, одним меньше. Взмахом руки он разнёс в клочья шиферный забор, и машина вылетела на дорогу. Из дома высыпала оставшаяся троица, герр Лагнер уныло плёлся позади всех, и от одного вида их стремительно удаляющихся перекошенных рож хотелось ликовать.

«Бентли» не ехала – летела ровно и плавно, будто по гоночной трассе, а не разбитым провинциальным дорогам. Кроули готов был её расцеловать. По крайней мере, руль он почти неосознанно погладил кончиками пальцев, когда злополучный Фелль остался достаточно далеко, чтобы позволить себе немного расслабиться.

Запястье всё ещё неприятно тянуло, но Кроули это не беспокоило. _Не это_. Те, кто хотел их ограбить и, скорее всего, убить, буквально пропитались тонким, едва уловимым запахом гари. Обычно люди так не пахнут. Так вообще никто на земле не пахнет. Только _под_ ней.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Ваганты – одна из многочисленных разновидностей бродячих поэтов и певцов.[return to text]  
> [2]Слегка видоизменённое немецкое «lugner» – лжец.[return to text]


	8. Chapter 8

То, что смартфон и кредитка остались в кармане пиджака, а пиджак – в доме Лагнера, Кроули осознал только минут через двадцать, когда подумал, что неплохо бы свериться с картой. Неиллюзорно захотелось дать себе по морде. Но получилось только яростно зашипеть и хлопнуть себя ладонью по лбу, с досадой вцепляясь в отросший вихор.

– Дорогой? – Азирафаэль вздрогнул, отвлекаясь от чтения Библии. Больше в машине теперь всё равно заняться было нечем. – Что-то случилось?

Случилось. Тебе, пернатый, досталась компания самого тупого демона из всех существующих. Ну ладно, может, ещё не самого, в конце концов, он же всего лишь пиджак проебал, а не... Ладно, Антихриста он тоже проебал. Всё-таки самого.

– О, – Кроули прокашлялся, напуская на себя как можно более беспечный вид. – Ничего. Мнэээ... Совсем ничего. Пф. С чего ты вообще взял, что что-то... гммм... случилось?

Конечно же, ему не поверили, но деликатно не подали вида. Азирафаэль вообще не страдал страстью к излишним расспросам, предпочитая кивать и переводить тему. Мистер Вежливость-и-Тактичность, чтоб его. Кроули не знал, бесит его это или наоборот, вызывает какое-то нездоровое умиление. Кажется, и то и другое одновременно.

Он раздражённо передёрнул плечами, но Азирафаэль истолковал этот жест по-своему.

– Ты замёрз? – Теперь ангел забеспокоился не на шутку. – А где твой пиджак?

В начале июня ночи не слишком тёплые, в одной тонкой футболке, даром, что с длинным рукавом, и правда было прохладно, но Кроули резко стало жарко. От стыда.

– Ммм, – глубокомысленно изрёк он, смотря прямо перед собой. Так, будто ждал, что на дорогу вот-вот выскочат все легионы Ада. Под ручку с легионами Рая.

– Ты его забыл в... том доме?

– Ну да, – неохотно брякнул Кроули.

– А вместе с ним..? – Азирафаэль покосился на приборную панель и пустой держатель для смартфона.

Кроули красноречиво скривился.

– Ох.

Больше ангел ничего не сказал, и на том спасибо. Честно, Кроули бы совсем не обрадовался упрёкам в собственной рассеянности, но в глубине души был полностью с ними согласен. Хотя он не виноват! Он только проснулся, он ещё плохо соображал, а действовать приходилось быстро, и... и вообще!

И вообще, он не справился даже с такой мелочью, как сохранение их инкогнито. Теперь ведь без чудес не обойтись.

– Не надо так громко меня осуждать, – проворчал он.

Азирафаэль встрепенулся.

– Я не осуждаю, – возразил он с внезапной горячностью, нервно улыбаясь. – Всё в порядке. Я понимаю... мы попали в непростую ситуацию. И в первую очередь ты хотел нас спасти, тебе было немного не до того... чтобы думать о вещах. Кроули, ты всё сделал правильно.

– Хреновое утешение. – Проебался он, вот что.

– Позволь мне? – ладонь Азирафаэля коснулась его пальцев, судорожно сжимающих руль, и Кроули едва не потерял управление от неожиданности. Это однозначно было бы самое нелепое развоплощение в его жизни. И, скорее всего, последнее. – Ты и так много сделал. Мы ехали на твоей машине, у тебя была карта и все деньги, ты первым чуял опасность... Теперь я хочу помочь.

– Ну попробуй, – Кроули криво усмехнулся. – Я даже не знаю, где мы находимся. И куда теперь ехать.

– А есть разница?

Нет. Нет никакой разницы. Их находят везде, как бы они ни прятались. Как будто в кошки-мышки играют, честное, мать его, демоническое.

– Только вести машину по-прежнему придётся тебе. Я в этом совершенно не разбираюсь, и без чуда, боюсь, не смогу справиться.

– Даже не мечтай! – вскинулся Кроули. – Ангел, я тебя конечно... в смысле, я тебе, конечно, доверяю, но за руль не пущу!

Азирафаэль успокаивающе погладил его по тыльной стороне ладони (нихрена это не успокаивало, пернатый, что ты, твою же ж за ногу, творишь, убери руку, заклинаю-хоть-кем-нибудь) и вернулся к своей книге. И что он там вычитать надеялся? Это ж, благослови её Сатана, Библия, а не пособие по защите от сил Зла (и от сил Добра за компанию).

Кроули выдохнул, понимая, что бесится на ровном месте. Перестать злиться на самого себя не получалось. Конечно, ничего непоправимого не произошло, ну придётся чудеснуть пачку наличности или пару карт, а на них уже и бензин купят, как будет необходимость, и новый смартфон или просто нормальный навигатор. Когда-то Кроули красочно расписал в одном из отчётов Вниз, что это с его подачи товарно-денежные отношения стали у смертных во главу угла. Складная получилась брехня, он ею даже немножечко гордился.

Так что он сам проебался – ему и исправлять, справится, ничего тут сложного... Кроули вздохнул и украдкой покосился на Азирафаэля. Тот уже отложил в сторону свою ненаглядную книжку и теперь смотрел в окно, беззвучно шевеля губами. Чёрт его задери, он же ангел, а ангелам по природе своей нужно кого-то спасать. И если подходящую для спасения душу Кроули ему при всем желании не мог предоставить, то пусть спасает хотя бы одну конкретную демоническую задницу.

Так будет правильнее, да?

* * *

– Это уже тринадцатая, – Кроули, не сбавляя скорость, тоскливым взглядом проводил мелькнувшую на трассе автозаправку. – Счастливое число, ангел, ну давай заедем?

Азирафаэль упрямо покачал головой. Никаких чудес, даже самых незначительных, ну пожалуйста, не будь жесток, всё равно никто не заметит. До тех пор, пока их жизням не угрожает непосредственная опасность, они должны решать все проблемы человеческими методами. С деньгами – в том числе.

– Нам нужно просто доехать до города, – терпеливо пояснил Азирафаэль, наверное, в третий раз за последние полчаса. – И найти способ подзаработать немного.

– Я не для того из Ада увольнялся, – уныло вздохнул Кроули. – У меня, между прочим, отпуск.

– Я сам от этого не в восторге, но вариантов у нас особо нет, – настроение у небесного создания стремительно падало. Видимо, когда он заверял Кроули, что всё в порядке, он сам не слишком хорошо представлял масштабы задницы, в которую они угодили. – Так что не вынуждай меня напоминать, _куда_ делись все деньги.

– Ты сволочь.

– За то и любят, – Азирафаэль дёрнул уголком губ, слегка улыбаясь. Всё-таки долго сердиться он не умел.

Пейзажи тоже разнообразием не отличались: островки полей, клочки лесов, тут и там разбросанные деревушки. Наверное, в этих картинах была своя особенная, умиротворяющая прелесть, но Кроули за последние пару дней был сыт ими по горло, у него уже в глазах рябило от пятен всех оттенков зелёного, прорезанных пополам серой лентой трассы. Иногда, впрочем, когда дорога выводила на возвышенность, он останавливал машину и высовывался из окна, осматривая окрестности.

Везде было одно и то же. Один раз они заехали в попавшийся по пути посёлок, чтобы спросить дорогу до ближайшего города, но в такую рань местные жители ещё спали, и на гудок клаксона реагировали ну очень невежливо. Кроули тогда выслушал в свой адрес много нового, парочку особо изящных оборотов даже взял на заметку, и категорично заявил, что впредь они будут ориентироваться по методу «куда глаза глядят». Красный до кончиков ушей Азирафаэль горячо его поддержал.

Настроение стремительно скатывалось по наклонной. Ещё и дождь начал накрапывать, грозя в любую минуту перерасти в ливень. По крайней мере, нависшие на горизонте тучи ничего хорошего не предвещали, и первые крупные капли уже растекались неаккуратными кляксами по лобовому стеклу «Бентли». Зато трасса опустела окончательно.

Поэтому Кроули немало удивился, когда заметил тёмный силуэт, бредущий вдоль обочины. Молоденький совсем парнишка, с тощим рюкзаком за спиной, при их приближении с надеждой вскинул руку, но «Бентли» пронеслась мимо.

Кроули мысленно выдохнул и уже готов был вознести хвалу... кому-нибудь, что всё обошлось.

– Дорогой, останови машину.

Не обошлось.

– Зачем? – Кроули попытался прикинуться дурачком.

– Не притворяйся, пожалуйста, что ты меня не понял. – Ну, попробовать стоило. – Мы не можем бросить его одного на пустой дороге в дождь.

– Ещё как можем. Тебе мало тех, кто пытался нас убить?

– Кроули! Он совсем ещё дитя!

Праведный гнев в глазах почти моментально сменился на совсем другое, подозрительно знакомое выражение, и Кроули очень захотелось врезаться в столб. Ох уж эта ангельская с-с-сущность. Ох уж этот чёртов ангел с этими его приёмчиками. Какой там огненный меч, он и без меча обойдётся, у него ж есть куда более действенное оружие. Как посмотрит своими невозможными голубыми глазищами, как протянет руку, будто не решаясь прикоснуться, хотя на самом деле, конечно, запросто бы решился, да только знает, паршивец, что _так_ будет действеннее всего... Чёртов ангел!

И «Бентли» на полном ходу развернулась, подъезжая прямо к опешившему парнишке.

– Запрыгивай, пацан, – Кроули даже из окна высунулся, широко скалясь.

Два раза повторять не пришлось. Парнишка шмыгнул на заднее сидение, почти по-собачьи отряхиваясь, подняв вокруг себя веер брызг. Кроули недовольно цокнул языком и покосился на него через зеркало. На вид лет восемнадцати от силы, тощий, растрёпанный, в видавшей виды старой нейлоновой куртке и невозможно грязных мятых джинсах, – как будто из подвала только что вылез или ещё из каких трущоб.

– Молодой человек, куда вы направляетесь? – Азирафаэль, прямо-таки излучая дружелюбие, обернулся назад. Кроули не удержался от соблазна и состроил гримасу, которая, как он надеялся, неплохо передразнивала сияющую ангельскую физиономию.

– А? – парень растерялся на секунду. – Да это... мне вроде как без разницы. Если подкинете до ближайшего города – будет зашибись. А там я уже сам как-нибудь.

– Да ты рисковый, – не удержался от комментария Кроули. Азирафаэль покосился на него с улыбкой, так и говорившей: «От кого я это слышу?» – Не страшно было садиться в машину к двоим незнакомцам?

– Да чего мне бояться? Красть у меня всё равно нечего, дырявые кроссовки, что ли? Так что это... – он шмыгнул носом и утёрся рукавом куртки. – С деньгами у меня туго.

– Натурой расплатишься, – пробормотал себе под нос Кроули. Достаточно тихо, чтобы мальчишка не услышал, – и достаточно громко, чтобы услышал Азирафаэль, который тут же ощутимо ткнул его кулаком под рёбра. – Да забей, не возьмём мы с тебя денег.

Парень рассмеялся.

– А вы забавные. – На этих словах у ангела, кажется, дёрнулся глаз. – Меня, кстати, Марк зовут, – он поспешно вытер ладонь о штанину и протянул руку.

– О, – Азирафаэль аккуратно её пожал, Кроули ограничился кивком. – Я... я герр Фелл. А это мой компаньон, Энтони Кроули.

– Герр Кроули.

– Вы иностранцы, да? – глаза Марка загорелись неподдельным любопытством. – Путешествуете? А куда сейчас едете?

Азирафаэль посмотрел на Кроули почти умоляюще. Кажется, в его планы не входило развлекать разговорами внезапно свалившегося на их головы попутчика. Но Кроули только мстительно осклабился и с видом «я-тут-вообще-не-при-чём» потянулся к магнитоле.

– Another red letter day, so the pound has dropped and the children are creating[1], – промурлыкал динамик, и Кроули выматерился сквозь зубы.

Нет, определённо, это был вселенский заговор против его многострадальной персоны. А во главе заговора стоял вот этот вот ангел, который улыбался с едва заметной чертовщинкой в глазах и поглядывал зачем-то на проклятую магнитолу.

– Ты просто чудо, – одними губами шепнул он.

– Хуюдо, – уныло вздохнул Кроули и посильнее надавил на газ.

* * *

Под проливным дождём «Бентли», как назло, тащилась с черепашьей скоростью. Ещё медленнее тащилось время.

Кроули посмотрел на часы. Не поверил. Посмотрел снова. Нет, всё правильно. Марк находился в его машине ровно двадцать три минуты. А уже успел в подробностях рассказать, что едет он к матери на другой конец страны, в Пассау. А подобрали они его под Кайзерслаутерном (Кроули едва не взвыл, осознав, что они проскочили мимо города, где могли бы сделать привал), куда он также добрался автостопом. И вообще, он на попутках приехал аж из Дюссельдорфа, где и жил последние пару лет. «У дяди», – туманно объяснил он, старательно отводя взгляд, и Азирафаэль уже хотел было сменить тему, но Марк быстро повеселел и затараторил дальше, как ни в чём не бывало. Рассказал, что подрабатывал «то тут, то там», чтобы скопить немного денег, но у дяди возникли финансовые трудности, и Марку пришлось уехать. Ну а кроме как к матери в Пассау, ему особо и некуда деваться. Вся эта трогательная история была шита белыми нитками и трещала по швам. Мальчишка темнил и юлил, и у Ада наверняка уже были на него виды.

– Крутая у вас машина, – с одной темы на другую он перескакивал быстро, не угнаться. Вот и сейчас – подался вперёд, вклиниваясь между спинками кресел, с любопытством разглядывая приборную панель. – Никогда раньше такую не видел, в смысле, вживую. 

Кроули хмыкнул. Смертных к своей любимице он не подпускал и тем более – не подвозил, но раз уж этого пацана угораздило вляпаться в увеселительную поездку на раритетном дьявольском автомобиле... Что ж, похвалу его – Кроули – автомобилю, а значит, и его – Кроули – вкусу, слышать всегда было приятно.

– Парни, – это он кого «парнями» назвал?! – а вам же всё равно, куда ехать?

Подозрительно это звучало. Кроули напрягся, да и Азирафаэль занервничал, улыбнулся как-то растерянно. Отвечать не хотелось обоим, но Марк и не ждал ответа.

– А можете меня до Гейдельберга подбросить? Он тут недалеко, минут сорок пути, наверное. Просто у меня там приятель живёт, я бы у него перекантовался пару дней. Да и вам город понравится, там красиво.

Кроули слегка расслабился.

– Ну, если ты скажешь, как доехать до этого твоего Гейдельберга.

– У вас нет навигатора?

– Ты его видишь? – рука Кроули красноречиво показала на приборную панель. – И что там у тебя за приятель?

– Да так, – Марк как-то натянуто рассмеялся. – Он в своё время здорово помог мне с работой.

Азирафаэль легонько кашлянул и страшно выпучил глаза. Кроули непонимающе наклонил голову. Азирафаэль нервно дёрнул уголком губ, стрельнул взглядом назад. Похлопал себя по пустому карману. Кроули вопросительно поднял брови и развёл руками, на секунду выпуская руль. Только после этого испуганный Азирафаэль додумался подкрепить свои слова подзатыльником.

Кроули охренел. И стал соображать быстрее.

– А чем, говоришь, занимается твой приятель? – дипломатично начал он.

– Всем понемногу, – Марк беспечно пожал плечами. – У него свой бизнес. То одно, знаете, то другое.

Никакого доверия этот загадочный приятель не внушал. Кроули не любил туманные объяснения примерно так же сильно, как не любил отсутствие объяснений вообще. Однажды ему за это уже прилетело, но любви к загадкам всё равно не прибавилось.

– Слу-у-ушай. – Терпение, Кроули, терпение. Пора добавить в твой лексикон это странное слово. – Как ты смотришь на небольшое взаимовыгодное сотрудничество? Мы с комфортом подбрасываем тебя до этого твоего Пассау, а ты потолкуешь со своим приятелем насчёт, гм, небольшого заработка для нас? У нас, знаешь ли, тоже... финансовые проблемы.

– Да я догадался, – Марк будто и не удивился даже. – У вас бензин заканчивается, а вы уже три заправки проехали.

Внимательный пиздюк. Кроули мысленно чертыхнулся.

– Ну так как тебе такое предложение?

– Да не вопрос, – засаленный рукав куртки снова мазнул по шмыгающему носу. – Вы же меня не кинете?

Азирафаэль чуть на месте не подпрыгнул.

– Конечно, нет! – выпалил он. – Слово ан... в смысле, честное слово.

– Расслабься, мелкий, – практически одновременно с ним проворчал Кроули.

* * *

Марк не соврал – до Гейдельберга они добрались меньше, чем за полчаса, спасибо вкладышу из замусоленного туристического путеводителя девяносто шестого года, завалявшемуся у него в рюкзаке. Роль штурмана взял на себя Азирафаэль – он с бумажными картами ладил явно лучше Кроули, который сначала упорно пытался ехать, держа вкладыш вверх ногами.

Нужный адрес тоже отыскался на удивление скоро. Преуспевающий бизнесмен герр Хазен[2] снимал офисное помещение на окраине спального района, между действующей стройкой и стройкой заброшенной. Ну как офисное... Когда-то это в этом здании располагался районный комитет, потом его выселил комитет провинциальный, потом пришло городское собрание. Менялось название государства, менялись границы, менялись органы местного самоуправления – а люди приходили те же. Приходили и уходили, и каждый оставлял после себя неизгладимый след в виде агитплакатов, намертво приклеенных к стенам, массивной конторской мебели и чахлых растений в кадках. В нулевых дом окончательно выкупил ещё один преуспевающий бизнесмен, сделал ремонт (выраженный в замене двух окон на пластиковые и ведре зелёной краски, которая так и засохла неиспользованной) и начал сдавать помещения в аренду. Кирпичный фасад оброс разнокалиберными вывесками, как рецидивист – наколками: охранное предприятие, транспортные перевозки, швейная мастерская, аптека, стоматологический кабинет, интим-магазин и почему-то – мясная лавка.

На выбитой в асфальте яме «Бентли» тряхнуло, из-под колёс веером разлетелись брызги грязи, и Кроули демонстративно припарковался прямо перед полуразвалившимся крыльцом, с крыши которого свисал обрубок водосточной трубы.

– Это тут твой приятель работает? – спросил он, высовываясь из окна и скептически разглядывая облезлые вывески.

– Адрес правильный, – Марк беззаботно развёл руками. – Я же здесь не был ни разу, мы с ним только по интернету контактировали.

– О, потрясающе, – протянул Азирафаэль, но из машины вышел первым. И уточнил, деловито оправляя помявшийся сюртук: – Так чего мы ждём? Пришествия Антихриста?

Кроули нервно хохотнул, выбираясь следом. Марк ничего не сказал, только метнул в их сторону подозрительный взгляд и первым вошёл в дом.

* * *

Строго говоря, в деньгах Руди Хазен не нуждался – у него была неплохая должность в средней руки юридической конторе, а от родителей ему остались две квартиры в центре, которые он сдавал. Собственный бизнес был его голубой мечтой. С которой, впрочем, ему катастрофически не везло – всему виной были злобные конкуренты, как он считал. Строили козни, понимаете ли, уводили клиентов из-под носа честных работяг, не гнушались самых грязных приёмчиков, о каких он, деловой человек, не мог и помыслить. Да, Руди считал себя деловым человеком. И очень старался этому образу соответствовать.

Например, сейчас он вбил себе в голову, что транспортные перевозки – это востребовано и очень прибыльно. Не то чтобы он ошибался. Просто в его гениальном бизнес-плане отсутствовали некоторые детали. Возможно, он не учитывал некоторые мелочи, вроде найма постоянного штата курьеров, вместо судорожного поиска оных по доскам объявлений, когда припрёт, – но кого, в конце концов, волнуют мелочи?

С Марком он был знаком почти год – смышлёный мальчишка немного помогал ему, когда Руди пробовал издавать переводы лицензионных соглашений к антивирусам. Бизнес, увы, в гору не пошёл (а всё происки конкурентов, он всегда это знал), полезные знакомства – остались. Поэтому, когда Марк возник на пороге его офиса в сопровождении двоих мужчин средних лет, Руди ничуть не удивился.

Удивляться он начал, когда Марк, старательно и, как ему наверняка казалось, незаметно делая своим спутникам знаки помалкивать, сказал, что им срочно нужна подработка. Любая. Лишь бы прямо сейчас и с предоплатой.

Меньше всего эти двое походили на курьеров. Особенно когда они одновременно посмотрели на часы: один – на Девоны последней модели, со скучающим видом задирая рукав пижонской облегающей футболки, другой – вытаскивая из кармана потёртой жилетки карманные часы века эдак девятнадцатого. Руди был убеждён, что такие личности если и берутся за работу, то уж явно не за побегушки с чужими посылками, как какие-нибудь студенты. Но Марк клятвенно уверил, что им правда нужны деньги и что они не подведут.

На самом деле, Руди Хазен выгнал бы их взашей сразу, и никакой Марк его бы не переубедил. У Руди Хазена были свои принципы. И – срочный заказ. Клиенты пришли сегодня утром перед самым открытием, и, будь он проклят, Руди так и не понял, почему всё-таки их пустил. Они заплатили вчетверо больше названной суммы, добавив, что посылки нужно доставить незамедлительно, причем не просто в другой город – в другую страну. Руди, не хотевший облажаться, даже предложил им воспользоваться авиаперевозками (за неразумные деньги нужные ребята вам хоть личный самолёт организуют), но они посмотрели на него с каким-то сочувственным ужасом. И настояли на автотранспорте.

Между делом Руди успел забыть, что курьера, который попрётся ради двух посылок за несколько сотен миль, он не сыщет ни за какие деньги. Тем более так срочно. Но какое-то внутреннее чутьё подсказывало ему, что этих ребят лучше бы не подводить, иначе одной подмоченной репутацией он не отделается.

Что ж – сегодня ему определённо везло на странные парочки.

– Вот, – Руди вытащил из сейфа два небольших пухлых конверта. – Плачу по двойному тарифу.

* * *

Конверты Кроули закинул в бардачок (там уже лежала украденная Библия, так что запасу тёмных очков пришлось перекочевать под сиденье. Кроули страдал), и они с Азирафаэлем склонились над картой. Город Линц, куда нужно было отвезти обе посылки, находился в Австрии, недалеко от германской границы. Причём добраться до него можно было прямиком через Пассау, чему Марк несказанно обрадовался. На том и порешили.

Деньги (они таки выторговали у герра Хазена полную предоплату) Азирафаэль сразу забрал себе, пряча во внутренний карман жилетки. Кроули пытался возмущаться на тему «ты мне не доверяешь!», но как-то вяло.

– Жадный же у тебя приятель, – проворчал он, заворачивая на заправку.

Марк не отреагировал – сам убежал к кассе расплачиваться за бензин. Кроули проводил его мрачным взглядом и вытащил один из конвертов. Повертел в руках, разглядывая плотную серую бумагу без каких-либо опознавательных знаков – только наклейка с адресом, которую прилепил уже герр Хазен. Поковырял ногтем шов, по которому была заклеена упаковка – и тут же получил от Азирафаэля по рукам.

– Ай! – Кроули не очень-то убедительно обиделся, но вернул конверт в бардачок. – Мне же интересно!

Азирафаэль наградил его долгим тяжёлым взглядом, таким осуждающим, что Кроули чуть было не отрастил себе совесть.

– Ладно, ладно, не буду, – он от греха подальше захлопнул крышку бардачка и покосился на часы. Если постараются – в Линце они будут уже ночью. – Напомни, почему я на всё это подписался?

– Потому что ты... то есть, он, милый, – предположил Азирафаэль.

– Я демон. Ты думаешь, меня вот этим можно соблазнить?

Азирафаэль как-то хитро улыбнулся и поспешно отвернулся к окну, наблюдая за Марком. Тот как раз вернулся от касс и теперь возился около машины с пистолетом.

Кроули только безнадёжно махнул рукой. Милый, чтоб... вас всех.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]«Ещё один знаменательный день: фунт опять обвалился, дети что-то замышляют», Queen – Friens will be friends.[return to text]  
> [2]От «hasen» – «трусливый, как заяц».[return to text]


	9. Chapter 9

– Перекусить не хотите?

Придорожные забегаловки, возле которых кучковались фуры, доверия не внушали. Нет, от пары бутылок пива Кроули бы не отказался, даже такого отвратительного, какое наверняка здесь водилось, но вот Азирафаэль неизменно морщил нос и брезгливо отворачивался. Это вам не Ритц, конечно, не Ритц. А с другой стороны – когда они вообще смогут перехватить что-то получше, чем хреновый обед в первом попавшемся дешёвом кафе? Или так, или, в целях экономии, им придётся отказаться от еды вообще.

Необходимость думать о деньгах угнетала. Невозможность залить эти мысли алкоголем (который тоже стоил денег) – угнетала вдвойне.

У забегаловки поприличнее (по крайней мере, от неё не несло на всю округу тухлятиной) они всё-таки остановились, чтобы Марк мог захватить что-нибудь себе. От предложения составить ему компанию Азирафаэль отказался как мог вежливо, заявив, что они не голодны, Кроули ограничился невнятным ворчанием.

Вернулся Марк через полчаса – с пакетом и двумя бумажными стаканчиками в руках. И немедленно сунул их Азирафаэлю, который от неожиданности не успел ничего возразить.

– Вот, – Марк шмыгнул носом. – Там кофе и сэндвичи. Я не знаю, парни, что у вас стряслось, но можете считать, что это из солидарности.

Кроули подавил в себе желание превратиться в змею и спрятаться под сидение. 

– С чего ты взял, что у нас что-то стряслось?

Марк понимающе улыбнулся.

– Да бросьте. Ну я же не дурак. Простите, но на бедняков вы не похожи, скорее уж наоборот, от таких людей ждёшь счёта в банке на несколько тысяч. А вы просите найти вам работу и экономите на еде. Да ладно вам, расслабьтесь, – он заулыбался. – Если у вас проблемы с законом – мне всё равно. Все мы не без греха.

На этой философской ноте он умолк и полез в пакет, забирая один из сэндвичей.

– Заляпаешь мне машину – шкуру спущу, – буркнул Кроули, старательно набивая рот едой.

– Это значит «спасибо», – перевёл Азирафаэль и добавил с лёгким укором: – Дорогой, ты невыносим.

– Не надо меня никуда выносить, мне и тут хорошо.

Кофе оказался переслащёным, сэндвичи – немного резиновыми, но мать вашу, мальчишка не переставал удивлять. Здравый смысл и инстинкты хором кричали, что где-то тут должен быть грандиозный подвох, люди никогда ничего не делают просто так. Вот только Кроули не был бы Кроули, если бы прислушивался к здравому смыслу.

* * *

К чести Марка – с расспросами он не лез. Кажется, даже задремал, откинувшись на спинку сиденья и подложив под голову тощий рюкзак. Ну и конечно, было чистым совпадением, что Кроули сбросил скорость и как будто старался ехать аккуратнее, чтобы машину поменьше трясло.

В Гейдельберге они купили подробную карту автодорог Европы – по крайней мере, это было дешевле нового навигатора, да и Азирафаэль неплохо вжился в роль штурмана. Понравилось ему командовать: «На следующей развилке поверни налево» и «Сбавь скорость, будь добр, тут ограничение». Кроули фыркал, закатывал глаза, передразнивал и, кажется, наслаждался этим ничуть не меньше.

До Пассау оставалось ехать часа три. Три часа по извилистым дорогам, петляющим среди густых лесов и поросших ковылём полей, по осыпающемуся под колёсами песчанику, по заболоченным низинам. Один раз они даже сделали привал, чтобы выйти из машины и размять ноги. В этом не было необходимости, они всё ещё не нуждались в отдыхе по-настоящему, им просто так захотелось. Обоим.

– Красиво здесь, скажи же? – не спросил, утвердил Азирафаэль, осторожно спускаясь по узкой тропке, уходящей от дороги вниз по склону. Кроули шёл за ним, отставая на несколько шагов. – В таком месте у меня почти получается поверить, что мы просто путешествуем.

Кроули обогнал его в пару прыжков, уцепился за чахлое деревце и крутанулся вокруг. Ногам было легко, притупилось это ощущение постоянной угрозы, кусающей за пятки, дышащей в спину. Неужели им и правда удалось оторваться?

– Как и полагается двум старым друзьям? – оторвавшись наконец от жалобно скрипнувшего деревца, он снова догнал Азирафаэля, обошёл его кругом, будто и секунды не мог устоять спокойно.

– Вроде того. Ох, и не мельтеши, пожалуйста, у меня сейчас голова закружится.

Кроули довольно осклабился, намереваясь съязвить что-нибудь... он ещё даже не придумал, что, как всегда полагаясь на импровизацию, но Азирафаэль подхватил его под локоть, вынуждая притормозить.

– Так-то лучше, – он безмятежно улыбнулся – ну вот чисто ангел со средневековых картин, разве что с едва заметной, не разглядишь, если не знаешь наверняка, чертовщинкой в уголках глаз. – Мне бы не хотелось торопиться... раз уж это просто путешествие.

– Ага, – глубокомысленно выдавил из себя Кроули. Да он бы ради этого «не торопиться» с удовольствием остановил бы время на пару ближайших вечностей, черти его заде... а хотя нет, не надо.

– Ну что, в машину? – Азирафаэль улыбнулся, покрепче прижимая к себе его локоть. – Не хочу, чтобы наш компаньон проснулся и обнаружил, что нас нет.

– Компаньон, скажешь тоже, – хмыкнул Кроули.

Ну вот как он мог отказать?

* * *

Пассау встретил их вереницей фонарей, постепенно зажигающихся вдоль дороги, мутно-жёлтыми шарами парящих в сероватом тумане над рекой.

– Погода меняется, – заметил Азирафаэль, оглядываясь назад, на багрово-красное закатное солнце, медленно подползающее к кромке воды.

Марк, проснувшийся с полчаса назад и оживлённо болтавший всю дорогу, на подъезде к городу умолк так же внезапно, как и заговорил. Просто припал к окну, едва ли носом в стекло не уткнулся, неотрывно разглядывая прожилки улиц, мосты, дома, проносящиеся мимо.

– Не думал, что доберусь так быстро, – произнёс он вполголоса, будто обращался скорее к самому себе.

– Скажешь адрес? – предложил Азирафаэль. – Мы бы довезли тебя сразу до дома.

Вот уж что точно стало неожиданностью – так это то, с какой растерянностью, практически с испугом, посмотрел на них мальчишка. В зеркало заднего вида Кроули увидел его глаза – огромные от удивления, граничащего с паникой, с мерцающими в желтоватом свете фонарей чёрными зрачками.

– Да не нужно... – пробормотал он, тут же отводя взгляд. – Я сам доберусь.

– И всё же, я настаиваю, – Азирафаэль мягко улыбнулся. – Это ведь такая мелочь.

– Нет, правда, не нужно. Это уже лишнее, а вы и так торопитесь. Вы для меня уже много сделали, правда, – зачастил Марк. – Я вас совсем достал, наверное, ну чего вы будете со мной возиться? Я правда сам...

– Так, – перебил его Кроули, не выдержав. – Пацан, завязывай. Ты меня достанешь, если дальше будешь отнекиваться. Быстро говори, куда тебе, пока я добрый.

Азирафаэль посмотрел на него с такой признательностью, что очень сильно захотелось испариться прямо на месте. Или сделать какую-нибудь гадость.

– Хорошо, – Марк нервно облизнулся. – Тогда у меня просьба. Я хотел немного прогуляться по городу перед... в общем, прогуляться. Составите мне компанию?

Теперь уже растерялся Азирафаэль. Перспектива праздного шатания по вечернему (хотя уже почти ночному) городу наверняка и ему казалась заманчивой, но не вовремя проснулась ангельская часть его натуры. И немедленно завопила, напоминая про чувство долга.

– Только если недолго, – неуверенно начал он. – Нам всё-таки ещё нужно поскорее попасть в Линц и...

– Ой, да брось, – фыркнул Кроули. – Линц подождёт, за ночь не рухнет. И вообще, – вкрадчиво протянул он, – я-то думал, ты не упустишь возможность посетить настоящий немецкий паб. С настоящей немецкой кухней и немецким пивом.

– Ты меня сейчас пытаешься соблазнить едой и спиртным? – Азирафаэль скептически вздёрнул бровь, и, чёрт, Кроули показалось, или ангел скопировал его же жест? – Теряешь хватку, искуситель. Придумай что-нибудь пооригинальнее.

Кроули показал ему язык.

– Ещё скажи, что у меня не получилось.

– Твои грязные уловки тут не при чём, – Азирафаэль с достоинством отряхнул с колен невидимые пылинки, и за вот эти вот привычно-ехидные, такие сволочистые, такие знакомые интонации его захотелось расцеловать. – Я просто не мог отказать в просьбе нашему юному другу.

«Бентли» Кроули с неохотой согласился оставить на крытой автостоянке, предварительно придирчиво обследовав её на наличие камер наблюдения и их надёжность (последнее он проверил, показав в оную камеру неприличный жест. Правда, после этого территорию стоянки пришлось покидать в ускоренном темпе и без объяснений). Необходимости в подобных предосторожностях не было – попробовал бы кто хоть подышать не так в сторону его любимицы. Кроули и без применения магии порвал бы наглеца на мелкие кусочки.

– Сколько у вас есть времени? – Марк, как всегда, влез не в то время не с теми вопросами.

Кроули очень хотелось пошутить про всё время мира, но даже для него эта шутка была неудачной. Да хрен его знает, на самом деле, сколько у них времени. Мысль, так удачно задвинутая на задворки сознания, снова всплыла в голове, заскреблась, зашевелилась. Их преследуют.

Когда обнаружат?

– Думаю, пока мы можем просто... эм, осмотреть достопримечательности, – дипломатично предложил Азирафаэль, и по его взгляду Кроули понял, что они подумали об одном и том же. – Марк, ты же здесь уже бывал?

– Я здесь вырос, – уголок его рта дёрнулся, и уже через секунду Марк снова заулыбался до ушей.

– Раз так – ты покажешь нам город?

Дважды просить и не пришлось. Мальчишка, кажется, только этого и ждал. Снова затараторил что-то про свои светлые детские воспоминания, размахивая руками, как мельница. Будь его воля – схватил бы их за руки и за собой потащил, но Кроули _очень_ выразительно на него посмотрел (и очки давно уже не были помехой для этой разновидности выразительных взглядов), а Азирафаэль спрятался за Кроули. Пришлось Марку ограничиться только нетерпеливым приплясыванием на месте, да своей обычной трескотнёй, и все трое наконец чинно двинулись по проспекту вдоль набережной.

А Марк всё говорил и говорил. Рассказывал, что Пассау называют «немецкой Венецией», потому что он стоит на трёх реках, сходящихся в одной точке. Они даже дошли до этого места – смотровой площадки на самом окончании узкого длинного мыса. Здесь было красиво, особенно сейчас, когда заходящее солнце подкрашивало воду розово-красной рябью, а едва заметная пелена тумана отливала желтизной. Почему-то вспомнилось, что иногда люди как-то так примерно и описывают огненные реки Преисподней. Брехня. В Преисподней не реки – лужи на полу из прорванной канализации, ничего в них нет красивого. А тут есть.

И ещё тут зверски холодно.

Кроули поёжился на ветру и уже в который раз за сегодняшний вечер пожалел о том, что не купил новый пиджак. Или пальто. Грёбаное начало лета, вот только днём же так хорошо припекало, приходилось бороться с желанием забраться на крышу собственной машины и свернуться змеиными кольцами. Или хотя бы просто развалиться на спине, раскинув руки и ноги, греться, пока есть возможность. А стоило солнцу скрыться – и привет. Ещё и от воды тянуло холодом. Кроули мужественно терпел, сунув руки в карманы штанов и нахохлившись, и по-чёрному завидовал двум своим спутникам. Марка в его тощей курточке, походу, вообще ничего не брало, а Азирафаэль, зараза пернатая, в принципе никогда не мёрз. Чёрт, он что, правда горяченный, как птица?

– Ангел, – терпение лопнуло, когда Марк начал рассказывать третью по счёту байку из истории местного судоходства. Кроули описал вокруг Азирафаэля полукруг, замер за его плечом и нервно кашлянул. – Ты не замёрз?

– А? – Азирафаэль вздрогнул, вырванный из своих мыслей, моргнул растерянно. – Нет, я... – Кроули наклонил голову и посмотрел на него поверх очков почти с отчаянием. – Ох. Да, – он очень неубедительно передёрнул плечами. – Что-то тут, гм, холодно. Может, пойдём отсюда?

На лице Марка на секунду промелькнула хитрая, понимающая улыбка, но тут же исчезла (на его счастье, умница мальчик, инстинкт самосохранения на месте). Он махнул рукой вглубь мыса, показывая дорогу, и сам же и пошёл первым, не дожидаясь.

По сравнению с Лондоном, Пассау был совсем крохотным, приземистым, каким-то аляпистым и наивно-провинциальным. За последние три дня они повидали с десяток таких же, как под копирку, городов, но что такое три дня против нескольких столетий привычки? Странно было видеть, как ночью жизнь замирает, встаёт на паузу. Странно было идти, уповая больше на сверхъестественные особенности своего зрения, а не на тусклый свет редких уличных фонарей, что уж говорить про иллюминацию, которой тут почти не было. Кроули зачем-то задрал голову, рассматривая небо – но его затянуло тучами, даже растущую луну почти не было видно.

Возле собора Святого Стефана они ненадолго притормозили. Вернее, притормозил Марк: Азирафаэль всегда прохладно относился к объектам религиозного культа, Кроули их, по понятным причинам, просто предпочитал избегать. А вот мальчишка застыл, как вкопанный, кажется, даже на середине фразы прервался (не то чтобы они слушали его внимательнее, чем вполуха). Он смотрел на собор с каким-то благоговением, не сводя глаз с высоких колоколен, с белых – желтовато-серых в темноте – стен, с едва поблёскивающих позолотой крестов на вершинах, и очнулся только, когда Азирафаэль осторожно тронул его за плечо.

– Меня мама сюда в детстве водила, – объяснил он. – Мы гуляли по площади, а по вечерам заходили послушать орган. Жалко, что сейчас уже поздно, вам бы понравилось.

У Азирафаэля нервно дёрнулся глаз. Видимо, представил, как придумывает отмазки, чтобы не тащиться в чёртов собор за чёртовым органом.

– Так, хватит, – Кроули понял, что пора брать ситуацию в свои руки. А ещё он окончательно продрог. – Я согласился на эту прогулку, полагая, что мы пойдём в паб. И что, и где?

Паб ещё надо было найти. Карта с этим справлялась плохо, Марк, который последний раз был в Пассау в пору беспечного безалкогольного детства, – и того хуже. Пришлось идти наугад или, как заявил Кроули, на его безупречное чутьё. Азирафаэль, невинно улыбаясь, подтвердил, что у его друга талант находить неприятности... то есть, прости, дорогой, всякие интересные места, конечно же я это имел в виду, ну оговорился немного, ну с кем не бывает.

Как бы то ни было, чутьё Кроули не подвело. На паб он наткнулся совершенно случайно – едва не врезался в группку подвыпивших мужчин, которая из оного паба как раз вываливалась. Что Азирафаэль, что Марк предпочли обойти весёлую компанию по большой дуге и наверняка бы даже не заметили скромную вывеску в глубине внутреннего дворика, но Кроули самоотверженно рванул в самую гущу событий. До прямой конфронтации дело, к счастью, не дошло – его успели подхватить под локоть и втащить в неприметную железную дверь.

Паб был... немецким. Как раз таким, каким и должен быть – тесным, с массивной мебелью из цельного дерева и длинной стойкой, поблескивающей в скудном освещении полированными пивными кранами. Даже бармен за этой самой стойкой сейчас был занят тем, что протирал бокалы – так картинно, будто на съёмочной площадке находился. И ещё более картинно возмутился, что они, вообще-то, уже закрываются.

Марк расстроился. Азирафаэль возмутился. Кроули улыбнулся так, что заныли челюсти. И незаметно подал Азирафаэлю знак рукой, будто подзывая. Тот догадался сразу, сунул ему в ладонь несколько сложенных купюр.

– Послушайте, любезнейший, – Кроули облокотился на стойку и всем корпусом подался вперёд. Оскалился многообещающе. Дескать, прости, дядя, но трезвыми мы отсюда не уйдём. – Как насчёт небольшого делового предложения?

* * *

– Ну и где?

Две головы – белобрысая и тёмная, с проплешинами, – склонились над картой, утыканной разноцветными флажками.

– Во!

Холёная рука, слишком крупная для женщины и слишком изящная для мужчины, переставила небесно-голубой флажок из одной точки в другую, дюйма на два правее.

– Точно?

– Мои говорят, что точно. Сами почуяли.

– И ты им веришь?

– Нисколько. А ты мне веришь?

– Туше.

Они снова умолкли, разглядывая карту. Другая рука, широкая и заскорузлая, с неровно обкусанными ногтями, под которыми скопилась грязь, воткнула ещё три флажка.

– И куда дальше?

– Понятия не имею. Сатана, уже сутки прошли!

– Выбирай выражения. Давай, напряги своих, пусть сделают хоть что-то полезное.

– Твои их вообще упустили!

На какое-то время оба умолкли. Один раздражённо метался по комнате, бормоча себе под нос ругательства. Фигура второго склонилась над картой, карандашом нанося на неё какие-то пометки. Его губы беззвучно шевелились.

– Столько времени, столько усилий, такие риски... Как думаешь, оно того стоит?

– Наверняка. Я сам видел, как это работает. В первом ряду!

– Нас не позвали, – красивое, умиротворённо-блаженное лицо скривилось в совсем не блаженной гримасе. – Вообще никого. Сами. Всё сами, а нас и нет как будто.

Второй хмыкнул, не скрывая своего злорадства.

– От ваших другого и не ожидаешь. Так вот, я сам всё видел! И если у нас получится...

– А у нас получится, если твои не облажаются.

С минуту они смотрели друг на друга в упор, а потом тот, кто метался по комнате, слегка осклабился, вздёргивая верхнюю губу, процедил, выплюнул сквозь зубы:

– Эти, – он дёрнул головой вверх, – не подозревают?

– Как и эти, – фигура у стола показала раскрытой ладонью на пол.

* * *

Картонный стаканчик в руке промок насквозь и неприятно холодил ладонь, но после полбутылки шнапса было уже как-то всё равно. Кроули прислонился плечом к опоре качелей и потянулся за новой порцией. Азирафаэль понимающе плеснул в его стакан добавки.

Они с Марком заняли скамью на качелях, которые отыскались в том же дворе, Кроули, которому места не хватило (а он очень старался втиснуться, но был с позором изгнан), шатался рядом. И уничтожали на троих вторые поллитра шнапса, купленные в баре, разливая их по бумажным стаканчикам для кофе. Перед шнапсом было пиво (отличное местное пиво, Кроули взял на заметку), и под скамьёй уже выстроилась батарея из пустых бутылок.

– А наши на Пасху устраивали корпоратив, – доверительно сообщил Азирафаэль, слегка кося взглядом. Последние полчаса они обсуждали работу, и это оказалось на удивление легко и приятно – говорить о ней, как будто ты обычный смертный. Даже привирать почти не приходилось. Закрадывалось подозрение, что не так уж сильно обе Конторы отличались от людей, пусть сами они это яро отрицали. Кроули задвинул эту мысль подальше, чтобы вернуться к ней на более... трезвую голову. – Мне каждый год приглашение высылали на фирм... фирменной бумаге. С печатями. А в этом году не прислали, – добавил он даже с какой-то гордостью.

– Пф, – Кроули залпом осушил стакан и поморщился. На практике «изысканный медово-грушевый букет» больше напоминал обычную водку, а горло драл и того похлеще. – Хрен бы мои меня на корпоратив позвали. Только и знали, что орать, – он прокашлялся и рявкнул злобно, копируя интонации Вельзевул: – Кроули! Подними свой тощий зад и явись немедленно!

Марк не выдержал – расхохотался в голос, зачем-то прикрывая рот ладонью, да и Азирафаэль захихикал. Кроули, довольный произведённым эффектом, пьяно улыбнулся, пошатнулся слегка и от греха подальше снова привалился к опоре.

– А я нигде надолго не задерживаюсь, – сообщил Марк, с опаской прихлёбывая из своего стакана. Шнапс он почти не пил, ограничился пивом, и Кроули с нездоровым умилением подумал что-то из серии «Эх, молодость-молодость». Впрочем, за точность формулировки он не ручался. – То там, то тут... Отсюда выгонят, оттуда сам уйду. Где-то хуже, где-то лучше, но везде дерьмово. И как вас угораздило всю жизнь проработать на одном месте?

– Потому что везде дерьмово? – хмыкнул Кроули. – Уж я-то знаю.

– А теперь вы куда?

Кажется, для таких вопросов он всё ещё был слишком трезв. Прямо-таки до неприличия. Кроули забрал себе бутылку, припал к горлышку, делая три больших глотка – пока в горле не запершило, а дыхание не перехватило от ядрёной крепости.

– Куда получится. Земля большая, места всем хватит. Не везде же нас...

– Кхм, – Азирафаэль легонько пихнул его в бок и посмотрел выразительно, разве что вслух попросил не палить контору. – Да-да, мы давно хотели посмотреть мир.

Вообще-то, Кроули должно было стать стыдно. Но не стало.

– Азр... Азрф... Зффф... – он мученически закатил глаза и беззвучно выругался. Ладно, оставим бесплодные попытки выговорить имя эфирного создания и прибегнем к проверенному варианту. Наверняка Азирафаэль считал, что обращение «ангел» Кроули придумал нарочно, чтобы поиздеваться, любил же ведь насмешливо тянуть это «а-а-ангел». На самом деле, всё было куда проще. По пьяни произнести «Азирафаэль» с первого раза и без ошибок было решительно невозможно, проверено опытным путём. – Короч-ш-ш-ше. Ангел. Не нуди.

Вторая бутылка постепенно заканчивалась, рассвет – приближался, а из головы уплывали все ненужные мысли. Как и мысли вообще, но это были уже детали. Кроули бы многое отдал, чтобы стоять вот так ещё половину вечности, просто глядя на постепенно светлеющее на востоке небо, чувствуя плечом шершавое дерево и комкая в кулаке промокший картонный стаканчик. И ни о чём не думая.

– Мне пора, пожалуй, – нарушил молчание Марк, неуверенно поднимаясь на ноги, хватаясь за подлокотник скамьи. – Спасибо вам за...

– Обойдёшься, – перебил его Кроули прежде, чем успел понять, что он вообще несёт. – Проводим тебя до адреса и сдадим с рук на руки. Мне ещё детей терять не хватало!

Азирафаэль прыснул, уловив намёк. Едва слышно шепнул: «Нам не хватало».

– Кого ты ребёнком назвал? – обиженное лицо Марку не удавалось. – Но я не откажусь.

Дорогу Кроули помнил смутно. Он был пьян – ровно настолько, чтобы ему было легко и хорошо, но не настолько, чтобы свалиться на мостовую бесчувственной тушей. Кажется, он то и дело наваливался локтем Азирафаэлю на плечо и что-то декламировал, размахивая свободной рукой. Кажется, Азирафаэль в такие моменты безропотно поддерживал его под спину и улыбался. Или это его так от выпивки перекосило?.. но Кроули всё-таки надеялся на улыбку.

Кажется, они перешли на другой берег по длинному узкому мосту. Если посмотреть вниз – было видно, как плещется глянцево-чёрная вода, хлопьями грязно-бурой пены собираясь вокруг опор.

Марк остановился так внезапно, что Кроули в него едва не врезался. И повернулся к ним.

– Ну... – он замялся, переступая с ноги на ногу. И упрямо не двигался с места. – Мне пора.

Кроули недоумённо осмотрелся. Жилых домов поблизости не было. Только пустырь, какие-то хозяйственные постройки и приземистая церквушка. Кроули открыл было рот, чтобы задать очередной идиотский вопрос, и тут же захлопнулся. Увидел. Высокий забор из белого камня и кованые ворота.

– Спасибо, парни. Вы меня здорово выручили, – Марк снова сиял, как начищенный, будто и не было ничего.

А потом шагнул к Кроули и порывисто обнял его с неожиданной для такого тщедушного тела силой, уткнулся лицом в плечо и замер. Он стоял так, не шевелясь, только сильнее (куда ещё-то, ох рёбра мои рёбра) стискивая объятия. Кроули охреневал. Потом очнулся всё-таки, неловко похлопал его ладонью по спине и осторожно отстранил от себя. Следующей жертвой предсказуемо стал Азирафаэль – не успел ни пискнуть, ни спрятаться. Впрочем, он вроде бы и не пытался, даже сам как будто потянулся навстречу.

Об этом Кроули тоже подумает позже.

– Удачи в дороге.

И тощая мальчишеская фигура попятилась назад, торопливо исчезая за решёткой кладбищенских ворот.

Кроули тряхнул головой, моментально трезвея. Плевать на чудеса, пусть Азирафаэль хоть неделю потом ноет, но на пьяную голову ему было как-то совсем тошно.

Азирафаэль ничего не сказал. Наоборот, судя по прояснившемуся взгляду и прямой спине – он сам только что сделал то же самое. Очаровательно. Денег, значит, они себе сотворить побоялись, выкручивались, как ужи на сковородке, а как перепили – так сами не справимся, только чудо нам поможет.

– Ангел, – голос хрипел, и оставалось надеяться, что это из-за принудительного отрезвления, – ну что, в машину?

Обратный путь оказался совсем не таким длинным – всего-то минут тридцать. Всю дорогу они молчали, и первым заговорил Азирафаэль, когда они уже подходили к стоянке.

– Что ты подложил ему в куртку? – спросил он, стараясь казаться ни капельки не заинтересованным. – Ну, в левый карман.

Кроули аж поперхнулся

– Ничего, – отрезал он. – Абсолютно ничего.

– Я тоже ничего, – понимающе кивнул Азирафаэль. – Только в правый.

Кроули вздохнул.

– У нас после этого «ничего» что-то осталось?

Впрочем, ответа он и не ждал.

После ночных прогулок по холодному городу, после всего выпитого, после нелепого короткого знакомства с нелепым мальчишкой – родная, хорошая «Бентли» казалась самым уютным местом на свете. «Бентли» и Азирафаэль. Их снова осталось двое – и было в этом что-то... неизбежное.

– Я спать, – заявил Кроули, зевая и потягиваясь. – Если тоже хочешь, можем спать посменно.

– Спасибо, но я лучше почитаю, – Азирафаэль сияюще улыбнулся, и захотелось поскорее отвернуться.

– Моё дело предложить.

Кроули сразу забрался на заднее сиденье и блаженно вытянулся, выставляя длинные ноги в открытое окно (первые механические стеклоподъёмники появились в серийном производстве только в 1928 году, поэтому в «Бентли» их не должно было быть. Но Кроули считал иначе, так что стеклоподъёмники в его машине были).

Уже проваливаясь в сон, он разобрал шорох, с которым Азирафаэль копался в бардачке.


	10. Chapter 10

До Линца был всего час пути. Управились бы и быстрее, но Кроули заявил, что карта ему не нужна, он просто проедет вниз по Дунаю, так что временами приходилось продираться через лес в поисках нормальной дороги, но Азирафаэль не возражал. Он вообще умолк сразу после выезда из Пассау – отвернулся к окну и залип на окружающие пейзажи. Кроули, конечно, не преминул отпустить по этому поводу пару колкостей. Ну не мог же он признаться, что и сам был немного, совсем чуть-чуть очарован.

Дорога вилась вдоль русла реки, между холмами, поросшими густым лесом, между старинными городами, тихими и сонными, будто до сих пор застывшими веке эдак в восемнадцатом (в одном из таких городов Кроули едва не въехал в стаю гусей, разлёгшихся прямо посреди улицы, и долго матерился). Ныряла под широкие мосты, видавшие ещё времена Священной Римской империи, проносилась мимо древних каменных часовен, взлетала вверх по склонам и снова спускалась почти к самой воде.

И гордость брала за этот нелепый красивый мир, к спасению которого они пусть немного, но всё-таки были причастны. Мир, увы, не торопился спасать их в ответ.

– Помнишь тех четверых в Фелле? – на въезде в Линц Кроули всё-таки нарушил молчание. Прошли всего сутки, а казалось – что месяц, такими насыщенными на события они были. И за эти сутки ни разу не получилось выкроить время, чтобы поговорить без чужих ушей, так что сейчас Кроули намеревался наверстать упущенное. – Это точно были люди, но от них пахло... ну... моими. Слабо совсем. Не спрашивай, сам не знаю, как так вышло, это ж не сигареты, чтоб можно было просто рядом постоять.

– Значит, мне не показалось, – протянул Азирафаэль, а в ответ на вопросительное «А?» неохотно пояснил: – Аура у них была... нехорошая. Но я списал её на то, что они сами по себе такие. Знаешь, организованная преступность не то чтобы оказывает благотворное влияние на... Кхм. Прости, я отвлёкся. Думаешь, они как-то связаны с твоими?

Кроули не смог отказать себе в удовольствии эффектно выкрутить руль, паркуясь на тротуаре ровнёхонько между стеной какого-то здания и знаком «остановка запрещена». Такие маленькие радости жизни определённо поднимали ему настроение.

– Понятия не имею, – он полез в бардачок, вытаскивая уже порядком помятые конверты. – Я просто хотел сказать, что это или чудесное совпадение, или нас действительно преследуют обе Конторы. Вот будет номер, если они сами об этом не догадываются, а? Ха. Я лопну от смеха.

– Едва ли это правда смешно, – Азирафаэль забрал у него конверты, повертел их в руках, рассматривая адреса на наклейках, и потянулся за картой. – Если я не ошибся, а я никогда не жаловался на память, прошу заметить, в том славном бельгийском городе... как бишь его?

– Льеж.

– Спасибо, дорогой. Так вот. В Льеже на нас напали Силы[1], а они – подчинённые Михаил. Уж если она во всём этом замешана, то дело плохо.

Кроули помрачнел. Льежских ангелов он хорошо помнил. Явились, сукины дети, в лучах небесной благодати. И надменное лицо Михаил он помнил тоже. Лицо это определённо просило кирпича. А то и чего посерьёзнее, например – лёгкий загар от адского пламени, но тут увы.

– Ладно, – он сдвинул очки на лоб, устало потёр переносицу. – Мы с этим всё равно ничего не сделаем, так что давай хотя бы не будем падать духом? Михаил не Михаил – мне, знаешь ли, без разницы, все они... те ещё мерзавцы.

Спорить Азирафаэль не стал, но по тому, с каким видом он уткнулся в карту, было понятно – нихрена он не успокоился. Наверняка сейчас опять погрузился в мрачные мысли о бывших соратниках и их вероломстве. Да чтоб... да чтоб провалились эти соратники куда подальше! В Преисподнюю, к центру Земли, улетели на Луну или просто сгинули бы нахер в трижды проклятой вечности, только бы перестали уже иметь им нервы. Какого хрена, они что, недостаточно пережили за эти грёбаные шесть тысяч лет?!

Хватит.

– Слушай, – Кроули протянул руку и осторожно потрепал Азирафаэля по плечу, обращая на себя его внимание. И, не встретив сопротивления, слегка сжал пальцы, сминая ткань поношенного сюртука. – Они тоже не всесильны. Вытянем. Я в лепёшку расшибусь, но вытяну. Я тебе хоть когда-нибудь врал?

– Когда принёс рукопись Экхарта. А ещё...

Кроули скорчил рожу, и Азирафаэль не выдержал – заулыбался, тщетно стараясь эту улыбку подавить.

– Прости, я и правда что-то совсем раскис, – как, мать вашу, можно вот так вот сиять, почище лампочки на тысячу ватт? Это негуманно! Женёвской конвенции на него нет! – Спасибо за поддержку. Я говорил, что ты один такой на тысячу демонов?

Очки поспешно (даже слишком, и глупо было надеяться, что это осталось незамеченным) вернулись на переносицу, и Кроули обеими руками вцепился в руль. Потому что нет. Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет, уберите от него подальше эту гадость, пока не вляпался в неё по уши.

– Демонов куда больше тысячи, а я такой – один! – проворчал он. – Говори уже, куда нам ехать.

Он был готов поклясться собственной головой, что на этих словах Азирафаэль благодарно кивнул.

* * *

Адресов было два, и, как назло – в разных концах города. Хорошо хоть час пик схлынул, и пробок на дорогах почти не было, но Кроули всё равно весь извёлся, пока пытался дворами и закоулками добраться до пункта назначения.

Поэтому первую посылку вызвался отнести Азирафаэль. Дескать, ты, дорогой, слишком разнервничался, ещё ненароком покусаешь ни в чём не повинного адресата. Разумеется, Кроули возразил, что ничего он не нервничает, он само спокойствие и вообще... Пока он придумывал, что «вообще», Азирафаэль уже скрылся за простой железной дверью офисного здания где-то в промзоне.

– Вот не больно-то и хотелось, – проворчал Кроули, рассматривая второй конверт.

Простая серая упаковочная бумага, заклеенная на двусторонний скотч, внутри, судя по форме – какие-то распечатки. Или документы. Дьявол, ну мало ли что можно переслать срочной доставкой в другой город? Накладные? Счета? Ещё какую-нибудь скучную юридическую хрень, в которой за последнюю сотню лет Кроули окончательно перестал разбираться?

Соблазн вскрыть хотя бы вторую посылку был слишком велик. Он даже подцепил ногтем край конверта, подметив про себя, что тот как-то совсем уж легко поддаётся, но Азирафаэль вернулся слишком быстро. Будто почуял, совесть пернатая, и решил вмешаться.

– Что, труп не надо прятать? – Кроули оскалился было приветливо, но тут же осёкся.

Азирафаэль молча сел в машину, с силой хлопнув дверью (и будь на его месте кто-то другой – этот «кто-то» уже пожалел бы, что на свет родился), и вид у него был такой подавленный, будто он и правда только что устроил небольшой геноцид.

– Поехали, – он заговорил не сразу, только когда Кроули уже начал нетерпеливо ёрзать на сиденье, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не полезть с расспросами. И заметно было, что слова давались ему с трудом, будто их силой приходилось выталкивать из горла. – Винер-штрассе 420, я покажу дорогу.

– Стряслось что? – ну разумеется, Кроули и не собирался никуда ехать, пока ему доходчиво не объяснят, какого архангела тут происходило. Подробно, со всеми деталями и желательно – два раза. Как для самых тупых. Потому что, чёрт возьми, Кроули и чувствовал себя тупицей, когда от него так неумело пытались что-то скрывать.

– Нет-нет, – слишком поспешно возразил Азирафаэль, – с чего ты так подумал? Ничего не стряслось, всё отлично. Поедем, ладно?

– Адрес неправильный? Что-то не так с посылкой? С адресатом? Его нет на месте? И никогда не было?

– Дорогой, успокойся. Поехали скорее.

– Ангел, он там жив вообще? У тебя же на лице всё написано, ну не отмалчивайся ты! Он не человек? Мы снова влипли? На тебя напали? Тебе пришлось кого-то убить?

– Кроули, пожалуйста!

Азирафаэль редко повышал голос, как бы его ни изводили (а Кроули изводить умел, он вообще, без ложной скромности, был в этом деле мастером). _Достаточно_ редко, чтобы сейчас Кроули понял сразу – пора заткнуться и вдарить по газам. Если уж Азирафаэль на грани истерики – то им точно пиздец.

«Бентли» крутанулась, едва не снеся знак, и вылетела на улицу.

Только спустя два или три квартала Азирафаэль наконец расслабился, выдохнул, чуть свободнее опуская плечи. Перемена была почти незаметной, и до Кроули даже не сразу дошло, как же тот, оказывается, был напряжён.

– Очень неприятное место, – теперь Азирафаэль заговорил первым. – Почти... почти как те люди, которых мы вспоминали сегодня. Нет, не переживай, посылку у меня забрал секретарь, и я уверен, у него не было помыслов причинить мне вред. Но вот само место...

– Понял, – Кроули коротко кивнул. – Тогда, может, выбросим вот это, – он помахал в воздухе вторым конвертом, – и дело с концом?

– Кроули!

– Что – Кроули? Вот почему чуть что – сразу Кроули? Я о нас же думаю, между прочим! А если по второму адресу тоже какая-нибудь дрянь сидит?

– Ты не можешь быть в этом уверен, – Азирафаэль на всякий случай отобрал у него конверт и спрятал за пазуху. – А мы, на минуточку, дали обещание. И получили за это деньги.

– Деньги при нас, а герру Хазену стоит научиться не доверять всяким проходимцам с улицы.

– Мы не проходимцы! – от праведного гнева у ангела аж волосы дыбом встали – насколько это вообще было возможно, с учётом его и так всегда торчащих кудряшек. – В конце концов, у меня есть чувство долга, и я не могу допустить, чтобы...

– А у меня есть инстинкт самосохранения, – перебил его Кроули. – Давай, ангел, не будь святошей. Выброси эту дрянь и поехали отсюда? Вся Австрия в нашем распоряжении!

– Винер-штрассе 420.

– Ну ангел.

– Винер-штрассе 420, после светофора направо.

Кроули закатил глаза, очень выразительно шипя (по всей видимости, это была какая-то витиеватая ругань на змеином), и «Бентли», не сбавляя скорости на повороте, завернула вправо.

* * *

На Винер-штрассе 420 находился салон по продаже подержанных автомобилей. Кроули брезгливо осмотрел крытую стоянку, заставленную разномастными «Фольксвагенами» и «Шкодами», и припарковался на противоположной стороне улицы. Дескать, нечего моей красавице делать рядом с этим ширпотребом. Азирафаэль тактично воздержался от комментариев и уже было начал выбираться из машины, когда его поймали за рукав.

– С-с-стоять, – Кроули сверкнул глазами. – Теперь моя очередь, а ты сиди тут и жди.

– Кроули, сейчас не время для твоих ребячеств, – Азирафаэль осторожно высвободился из цепких пальцев. – Уверяю тебя, беспокоиться не о чем. Да и я вполне могу за себя постоять, если что-то случится.

– Так ты от меня и отделался.

Чертыхаясь, Кроули перебрался через пассажирское сиденье, запутался в ремне безопасности (настанет тот день, когда он покрошит эту дрянь в мелкую лапшу, а потом – распылит на молекулы), но всё-таки вывалился из машины и поспешил за быстро удаляющимся ангелом.

– Значит, я пойду с тобой, потому что боюсь оставаться один, – безаппеляционно заявил он, догоняя Азирафаэля.

Тот только тяжело вздохнул.

– Господь Всемогущий, ты невозможен.

Кроули польщённо ухмыльнулся.

Табличка на двери гласила, что был разгар рабочего дня. Азирафаэль нажал на кнопку звонка. Потом еще раз. Потом вежливо постучал. Потом постучал уже не так вежливо, начиная терять терпение. Никто не отзывался. Кроули даже предложил попинать по колесам какую-нибудь из выставленных на продажу машин, чтобы сработала сигнализация, но его идею с негодованием отвергли.

Ну и ладно, ну и пусть. Кроули на пробу, скорее успокоения ради, покрутил дверную ручку, легонько толкнул.

В полной тишине дверь медленно открылась.

Они переглянулись, синхронно пожали плечами и шагнули в длинный коридор.

– Эм, простите за вторжение, – подал голос Азирафаэль. – Мы представители транспортной компании «Хазен и Ко», на ваш адрес была отправлена посылка.

(Этот момент требует небольшого пояснения. На самом деле, никакой «Ко» у Руди Хазена никогда не было. Зато была непоколебимая уверенность в том, что так звучит солиднее).

– Живые есть? – рявкнул Кроули.

Тишина.

Зловещим это место не было. Скорее уж наоборот – оно было... хорошим. Слишком хорошим, от приторной слащавости аж во рту вязло. В Тадфилде чувствовалась любовь, здесь же – лживая, рафинированная благость. Кроули стало душно, как в газовой камере. Лучше уж мороз по коже, лучше сразу здоровенный ёбаный айсберг, засунутый прямо под содранную шкуру, чем вот такое. Мерзкое местечко. Из таких надо бежать как можно скорее, бежать и не оглядываться.

– Тебе не кажется, что здесь происходит нечто странное? – вполголоса спросил Азирафаэль, осторожно дёргая ручку ближайшей по коридору двери. Заперто.

– Не кажется, – отрезал Кроули. – Здесь происходит нечто дерьмовое, поэтому надо уносить ноги. Ангел, машина в другой стороне, ну давай, погуляли и хватит, пойдём отсюда.

Громкий хлопок за спиной заставил их обернуться. Кроули крутанулся на месте, инстинктивно пригибаясь, Азирафаэль шагнул вперёд, оттирая его плечом себе за спину.

На них, удивлённо моргая, смотрел молодой человек в потрёпанном пиджаке, который был ему явно велик. В руках у него дымился судок с лапшой быстрого приготовления.

– О, – Азирафаэль засуетился, вытаскивая из-за пазухи конверт. И куда вся его решительность подевалась? Вот ни дать ни взять – нелепый, немного странноватый и уж точно совершенно безобидный ангелочек. – Прошу простить нас за беспокойство. Мы из компании «Хазен и Ко», у нас есть посылка на этот адрес. Скажите, вы, – он сделал паузу, сверяясь с наклейкой на конверте, – господин Вейхман[2]?

Парень медленно кивнул.

– Ага, – он тупо посмотрел на конверт, поморгал немного, и тут взгляд его прояснился, заблестел. – Ох! А я уже боялся, что её потеряли! Как же вы вовремя, вы не представляете!

Он попытался перехватить лапшу одной рукой, обжёгся, комично затряс пострадавшей ладонью и наконец поставил судок прямо на пол. В конверт он вцепился с каким-то благоговением и самую малость – со страхом, будто там был то ли чек на миллион долларов, то ли штамм сибирской язвы. И тут же завозился, пытаясь его вскрыть. 

– Скажите, а вы знакомы с герром Хазеном? – бесцеремонно влез Азирафаэль и даже подался на полшага вперёд, будто готовый, если что, выхватить конверт прямо из рук.

Вопрос, похоже, застал парнишку врасплох. Он заторможенно моргнул.

– Простите, с кем?

– Транспортная компания «Хазен и Ко», – пояснил Азирафаэль с такой гордостью в голосе, будто речь шла как минимум о Гугле. – Он её основатель.

Кроули едва удержался от смешка, вспомнив облезлый гейдельбергский офис.

– Не имею чести, – господин Вейхман помотал головой. – Это... от моих друзей. Да, друзей. Простите, мне нужно заполнить какие-то бумаги?

– Вас разве не предупреждали об оплате? – Азирафаэль очень убедительно сделал большие глаза. Кроули почувствовал, что ещё немного – и челюсть ему придется поддерживать ладонью. Господин Вейхман снова замотал головой, и вот теперь он явно был растерян. – Ох, как неудобно получается... Понимаете, по условиям нашего контракта, мы получили предоплатой только половину суммы, вторую должна была выплатить сторона получателя.

– И правда неудобно, – на господина Вейхмана было жалко смотреть. – Меня никто не предупредил... Сколько я вам должен?

– Сотня.

Кроули едва сдержался, чтобы не присвистнуть. Хороша многоходовочка, ничего не скажешь. А самым смешным было то, что Вейхман, похоже, даже не заподозрил подвоха. Только торопливо закивал и, обронив «Секундочку, я сейчас», скрылся за одной из дверей.

– Наличными, если можно, – крикнул ему вслед Азирафаэль, продолжая лучезарно улыбаться.

Обратная дорога до машины прошла в молчании. Дар речи к Кроули вернулся уже только в салоне «Бентли», когда ладони привычно обхватили руль, и пальцы машинально погладили гладкую кожу.

– Ангел, – его голос подрагивал от ликования. – Какая же ты потрясающая сволочь.

– Если ты хотел сделать мне комплимент, – Азирафаэль церемонно поджал губы, но вид у него был донельзя самодовольный, – то пожалуйста, выбирай более традиционные выражения.

– Я тебя обожаю, пернатый.

– Да, так лучше. Но есть над чем поработать.

Кроули расхохотался, заводя мотор. Доходить до него начало не сразу, а когда дошло – он чуть не месте не подпрыгнул.

– Погоди-ка. А с тех, первых, ты тоже денег стряс?

Азирафаэль краснел медленно, неотвратимо и совершенно очаровательно.

– Да ты... – Кроули шумно выдохнул, кажется, впервые в жизни вообще не найдя слов ни в одном мировом языке, включая матерные диалекты. – Да чтоб тебя и крылышки твои белые...

* * *

Фрау Штайн [3] не знала, кем на самом деле являются люди, с которыми она сотрудничала уже полгода. Лично она встречалась с ними только однажды, в самом начале их знакомства, но сейчас, хоть убейте, не могла вспомнить ни лиц, ни фамилий, а переспросить как-то стеснялась. С тех пор они не пользовались ни телефоном, ни мессенджерами, ни даже имейлами – задания и деньги, непременно наличные, ей присылали обычной бумажной почтой, иногда передавали с курьерами служб доставки. Пару раз фрау Штайн одолевало любопытство, которому не мешала никакая профессиональная этика, и она пыталась отследить своих клиентов. Кажется, у неё даже получилось, она точно помнила, что записала адрес и имя на листочек, а сам листочек... куда-то подевался. В мусор она его выкинула случайно, что ли?

Жаловаться фрау Штайн не приходилось. Платили они щедро, лишних вопросов не задавали, да и сами задания были до смешного простыми – иногда всё решалось за полчаса поиска нужной информации в гугле. Халява, одним словом, да и ничего противозаконного они не требовали.

А вот сейчас, кажется, потребовали.

Фрау Штайн, кусая губы, смотрела на листы бумаги, исписанные мелким, в старомодных завитушках, почерком. Почерк был кривоватый, но за полгода она наловчилась его разбирать, только от грамматических ошибок до сих пор иногда дергался глаз. Помимо бумаг, в конверте нашлись два черно-белых фотоснимка, настолько отвратительного качества, будто изображённых на них людей фотографировали исподтишка и на бегу. Лица разобрать можно было – и ладно.

Фрау Штайн совсем не хотелось проблем с законом. С другой стороны – ну кто на неё подумает? Да и не было в её действиях ничего предосудительного. На первый взгляд.

Она еще раз пересчитала деньги, кинула фотографии на офисный сканер и вздохнула. Наманикюренный палец застучал по экрану смартфона, набирая номер.

– Добрый вечер, милый, – пропела она в микрофон. – Наш вечер всё ещё в силе? ... Да, твоя жёнушка в своём репертуаре, – она кокетливо, пусть собеседник и не мог её видеть, поджала губы. – Конечно, с меня ужин. И не только. ... Могу я попросить тебя об одолжении? – зажав телефон плечом, она быстро что-то набрала на клавиатуре ноутбука. – Ориентировки отправила. ... Чао, сладкий.

А где-то на другом конце Линца господин Вейхман тоже открыл свой конверт. Мельком пробежался взглядом по ровным убористым строчкам. Вытащил две фотографии – и удивлённо присвистнул.

* * *

– А теперь куда?

Кроули отхлебнул кофе из чашки и пожал плечами. Ему было почти хорошо, ему хотелось хотя бы недолго просто ни о чём не думать. Удачно заработанные деньги они решили отпраздновать – зашли в маленькое кафе на окраине. Посетителей оказалось совсем мало, только степенная пожилая пара в зале, вечер был тёплым, столик на уличной террасе – небольшим и уютным, и даже кофе радовал. Баварские колбаски Азирафаэль никак не комментировал, но судя по тому, с каким лицом он их уплетал, – они тоже пришлись ему по вкусу.

– Давай просто закажем вино и найдем где-нибудь поблизости гостиницу? – предложил Кроули. – Мне для полного счастья не хватает только душа и кровати. Да-да, я в курсе, что мы и без этого можем обойтись, но я хочу потакать своим маленьким слабостям! Имею право!

– А я бы все-таки настоял на том, чтобы уехать из Линца. Правда, дорогой, мне здесь не по себе.

Вместо ответа Кроули, игнорируя столовые приборы, рукой подцепил с его тарелки одну колбаску и проглотил, практически не жуя, а жирные пальцы вытер прямо о скатерть. Азирафаэль посмотрел на него с укоризной. Кроули ответил выразительной пантомимой: «Да что такого-то?»

– Оно и к лучшему, – всё-таки пояснил он. – Нам теперь нигде не должно быть «по себе».

– Скажи, так всегда будет, да?

Вопрос был риторическим. Идея с побегом, которая поначалу казалась Кроули вершиной демонического гения, поистрепалась и растеряла былую привлекательность. Прошло всего-то три дня с небольшим, а их гоняли по всей Европе, как зайцев на охоте, и уже не раз пытались убить.

Жизнь с завидным упорством пыталась согнуть его даже не в бараний рог – в фигуру позамысловатее. Кроули от всей своей несуществующей души был благодарен змеиной гибкости, которая позволяла хоть морским узлом скрутиться, но не сломаться. Пока. Оставалось надеяться, что запаса прочности хватит ещё на какое-то время.

Он залпом допил кофе, разом показавшийся ему безвкусным, а ещё – отвратительно остывшим.

– В лепёшку расшибусь, но вывезу, – ворчливо повторил он и поднялся из-за столика. – Давай, ангел, пойдём, надышимся перед смертью.

* * *

Если посмотреть на политическую карту Европы, можно заметить, что Федеративная Республика Германия граничит с Данией на севере, Польшей и Чехией на востоке, Австрией и Швейцарией на юге, Францией, Люксембургом, Бельгией и Нидерландами на западе. Для чего вам эта информация? Да так, ровным счётом ни для чего.

Так же, как не нужна вам информация о том, что было общего у двенадцати человек, живущих в разных странах и городах, разного возраста, разного социального положения.

Они не были знакомы друг с другом ни лично, ни заочно, они не френдили друг друга в соцсетях и не сидели на одном форуме по садоводству. И даже помятые конверты с рукописными листами бумаги и двумя размытыми фотографиями они все получили в разное время, разными почтовыми службами или транспортными компаниями, а господин Рихтер из Амстердама и вовсе нашел оный конверт под дверью своего офиса. Своим друзьям, родственникам и любовникам они в разное время звонили, писали и передавали смятые конверты при личной встрече. А друзья, родственники и любовники рассылали ориентировки на таможенные посты – и разумеется, одинаковое содержание этих ориентировок было чистой воды совпадением, ведь в нашем мире так много совпадений, правда же?

Словом, ничего общего у этих людей не было.

Абсолютно ничего.

* * *

«Бентли» тряхнуло на яме в асфальте, и брошенная на карту монетка в два евроцента показала Атлантический океан. Кроули поморщился и заявил, что он, как порядочная змея, конечно же любит воду, но не настолько. Азирафаэль горячо его поддержал и предложил переиграть. Следующий бросок оказался удачнее.

– Белград, – Азирафаэль постучал ногтем по маленькому кружочку на карте. – Даже не так далеко отсюда, можно проехать через Венгрию.

– А в Венгрии есть хорошее вино?

– Давай проверим?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Силы – один из ангельских чинов по Каббале.[return to text]  
> [2]От «weich» – «мягкий, мягкотелый».[return to text]  
> [3]А это уже наоборот, от «Stein» – «камень».[return to text]


	11. Chapter 11

Любимую «Бентли» Кроули, при всей своей слабости к технологическим новинкам (а кто, как вы думали, нашептал простому калифорнийскому программисту идею про обгрызенное яблоко? Кроули был верен себе, так что яблоко выдавало его с головой), не променял бы ни на какое чудо современного автопрома. Но вот идея с автопилотом казалась ему всё более заманчивой. Сейчас потребовалось бы чудо, чтобы заставить строптивую красотку ехать самостоятельно (а судя по опыту с кассетами в магнитоле – и чудо не помогло бы). А ещё Кроули подозревал, что скоро чудо потребуется, просто чтобы разогнуть его спину. И согнуть руки. И вообще, какого архангела он тут разваливался, будто смертный какой? Азирафаэль вот не пожаловался ни разу, железный он был, что ли?

К паспортному контролю на границах Кроули уже привык, хоть и ворчал, нахера было создавать этого монстра Франкенштейна, то есть, простите, Европейский Союз, если всё равно свободно проехать не получится? Хотя обычно их везде пропускали без проблем – таможенники сами были теми ещё лентяями.

Поэтому на границе с Венгрией Кроули даже не подумал сбавить скорость. Ехавшая впереди машина проскочила мимо КПП без задержек, он рассчитывал на то же, но увы. Рослый таможенник средних лет, гордо неся впереди себя собственное пузо, лениво проковылял на середину дороги и взмахнул регулировочным жезлом.

– Старший-инспектор-Шванкопф[1]-документы, – скороговоркой пробасил он, наклоняясь к окну с пассажирской стороны и выдыхая Азирафаэлю в лицо запах несвежих хотдогов.

Кроули кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание, и красноречиво указал на руль. Дескать, ты идиот, здесь я водитель. Таможенник, бормоча себе под нос: «Напокупали чёрт-те чего», все же обошёл длинный капот и принял из рук Кроули оба паспорта и документы на машину.

– Из Великобритании?

Кроули кивнул. Таможенник посмотрел на него с презрением и повторил вопрос.

– Да-да, конечно, – Азирафаэль вмешался прежде, чем Кроули успел ляпнуть что-нибудь непоправимое.

Ответом ему стал взгляд ещё более презрительный.

– Я говорил с... – толстяк сверился с документами, – А. Дж. Кроули.

– «Э», – поправил его Кроули, очень стараясь скрыть раздражение. Получалось плохо. – Это читается как «Энтони», а не «Антони», там же всё написано, – и, вздохнув, добавил: – Ага, из Великобритании. Туристы мы.

– Цель визита в Венгрию?

– Путешествие. Мы в отпуске.

– Туризм?

– Я же только что сказал, что...

– Снимите очки, – потребовал таможенник.

Кроули закатил глаза.

– Послушайте, дражайший инспектор Шванкопф, – он опёрся локтем на раму окна и высунулся из машины, сокращая расстояние между их лицами. Дыхание пришлось задержать. – Ну к чему эти формальности? Наши документы в полном порядке, машина в идеальном состоянии, а мы – респектабельные мужчины средних лет, выбравшиеся в безобидное турне по Европе. Что в нас подозрительного?

На одутловатом лице отобразилась усиленная работа единственной извилины.

– Снимите очки.

Кроули тяжело вздохнул и откинулся обратно на спинку сиденья, но всё-таки подчинился. И часто заморгал, привыкая к яркому свету.

– Что у вас с глазами?

– Всё с ними в порядке. – проворчал Кроули, теряя терпение. – Самые обыкновенные глаза.

– Мы правда не понимаем, чем вызвали такие подозрения, – тут уже и Азирафаэль не выдержал, вмешался.

Таможенник отступил от двери на пару шагов назад, но документы не отдал. Плохо было дело.

– Вынужден попросить вас последовать за мной в патрульную машину, – на удивление внятно и как-то почти вежливо объявил он. – Обоих.

– Я его сейчас-с-с нахрен с-с-собью, – прошипел Кроули, уже готовясь втопить педаль газа и проскочить грёбаное КПП. Документы потом новые сотворит, наплевать.

Но Азирафаэль уже вышел из машины, аккуратно прикрывая за собой дверь, и у Кроули не осталось выбора.

В патрульной «Ауди» был только водитель, равнодушно пялившийся в окно. Толстый таможенник, с неожиданной любезностью закрывший за ними дверь, отошёл к своим коллегам, столпившимся чуть поодаль. Один из них покосился с явной неприязнью и что-то сказал по рации.

– Любезнейший, – Азирафаэль откашлялся, обращаясь к водителю. – Может быть, вы сможете помочь нам уладить это недоразумение?

Водитель молчал, будто вообще ничего не услышал.

– Чёрт знает что, – пробормотал Азирафаэль звенящим от негодования голосом. – Мы добропорядочные подданные Британской империи, так какого же х... Хммм, – он осёкся и степенно поправил бабочку.

– Да ты продолжай, продолжай, – Кроули развеселился. Ему проволочка на границе тоже не нравилась, но от них всё равно рано или поздно отстанут. Не вечность же будут...

Он лениво зевнул и неприязненно покосился на своё отражение в зеркале заднего вида. Дьявол, в какое же чучело он превратился за эти дни... Кроули скорчил сам себе рожу и случайно встретился взглядом с водителем. Заглянул в мутные, бессмысленные глаза. Память дорисовала блаженную улыбку слабоумного, пустынную трассу близ Лондона и мчащуюся на полной скорости зелёную «Тойоту». Кроули с шумом втянул носом воздух и едва не взвыл. Запах сероводорода чувствовался совсем слабо, как будто просто где-то поодаль разбили десяток тухлых яиц. Но он всё усиливался, и над землёй уже заклубилась едва различимая бурая дымка.

– Блядь!

Кроули шарахнулся к двери, в панике задёргал ручку. Заблокировано.

– Кажется, мы в заднице, – поделился Азирафаэль, напряжённо наблюдая за тем, как буквально из-под земли появляется фигура, окутанная грязно-серым дымом, постепенно приобретая более чёткие очертания. За ней – вторая. Третья. Четвёртая.

– Не могу с тобой не согласиться, – поддакнул Кроули, уже перебираясь на передние сиденья. Как же он был в этот момент благодарен просторному салону «Ауди» и собственному тощему телу.

Водитель оживился сразу, стоило только оказаться рядом. Захрипел что-то, дико вращая глазами, будто актёр массовки из какого-нибудь малобюджетного фильма про зомби, потянулся к Кроули обеими руками.

Кроули не церемонился. Он и так сдержался, хотя врезать по этой тупой физиономии хотелось невероятно. Ограничился только щелчком пальцев, отправляя водителя к кучке остальных таможенников, и плюхнулся за руль.

Ну, раз уж всё равно вся их конспирация пошла по пизде...

– Так, ангел, – бодро сообщил он, очень стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал, – на тебе люди, следи, чтоб они ничего не выкинули. Так что кыш отсюда.

Ничего бы они не выкинули. Краем глаза Кроули видел, что они сами в шоке и не понимают, что происходит. Вот-вот дадут дёру прямо через поле, поджав хвосты. Зато четверо гостей из Преисподней явно чувствовали себя хозяевами положения. Они никуда не торопились. Они медленно окружали машину, разделившись на два фланга.

Наивно было бы думать, что Азирафаэль этого не поймёт.

– Кроули, – строго начал он. – Ты же не...

– Я же да, – Кроули диковато оскалился и неожиданно для самого себя рявкнул: – Вон из машины, идиот!

Об этом он порефлексирует потом, когда они оба будут если не в безопасности, то хотя бы подальше отсюда. Главное, что сработало – Азирафаэль коротко кивнул и, едва не вынеся заднюю дверь вместе с замком (ну перестарался немного, с кем не бывает), выскочил наружу. Кроули крутанул руль, разворачивая машину боком, так, чтобы ненадолго прикрыть ему путь к отступлению. Оставалось надеяться, что ангел всё понял правильно и геройствовать не полезет. И что дорогие коллеги по-прежнему ничего не смыслят в человеческих технологиях.

Кроули не любил современные автомобили, полагая, что им не хватает индивидуальности. Зато они могли разгоняться до шестидесяти миль в час практически с места.

Того, кто стоял ближе всех, и снесло первым. Бедолага наверняка даже не понял, что произошло, когда почти две тонны металла сбили его с ног, а потом, развернувшись, переехали передним колесом. Кроули поморщился, когда машину тряхнуло, будто на кочке. Ему это не нравилось, совсем не нравилось, он же не садист какой – но что-то внутри него заворочалось, голодно заурчало, под блестящей чёрной чешуёй напряглись сильные мышцы. Ещё один бросок – глухой удар капотом – влажный хруст под колёсами.

На этом везение, увы, закончилось. Эффект неожиданности помог выиграть немного времени, но дальше демоны быстро смекнули, что к чему. И их всё ещё оставалось двое – двое мелких, юрких стервецов, а Кроули, хоть и был защищён металлическим коробом, безнадёжно проигрывал им в маневренности. Матерясь себе под нос на смеси английского, немецкого и, почему-то, лаосского, он выжал сцепление, дёрнул на себя рычаг передач, и – ничего не произошло.

«Ауди» медленно, будто нехотя, проскользила по дороге ещё несколько десятков ярдов по инерции и остановилась. Кроули снова надавил на газ. Бешено задёргал ключ в замке зажигания – заел? заглох? – и тот взорвался у него пальцах снопом обжигающих искр.

Поняли всё-таки, ублюдки, как справиться с автомобилем, и какая тварь их научила? А теперь медленно приближались с двух сторон. Медленно – но всё равно находясь слишком близко, чтобы можно было проскочить. Ладно, с одним Кроули справится, а с двумя сразу? Думай, старый змей, думай, включай свои инстинкты, так некстати забившиеся в дальний угол.

Помирать – так с огоньком.

– Ну привет, ребята! – Кроули вывалился из машины, скалясь и радушно раскрывая объятия. – Как же я по вам соскучился, вы даже не представляете!

На этом первый пункт плана закончился, а придумать второй ему не дали. Демон, оказавшийся ближе всего, занёс руку то ли для удара, то ли для ещё чего похуже – да так и повалился неуклюжим мешком, подброшенный капотом «Бентли».

Второго намёка не потребовалось. Кроули в один прыжок очутился на водительском сиденьи, которое почему-то было свободно, и вцепился в руль. Азирафаэль едва заметно взмахнул ладонью, намертво блокируя обе двери.

Последний из четвёрки успел увернуться, отпрыгнул в сторону – но и только. Когда он наконец поднялся на ноги, чтобы попытаться что-то сделать, – «Бентли» была уже далеко.

С трассы она свернула почти сразу после пересечения венгерской границы, удачно ныряя в густой подлесок. Пришлось сбавить скорость - на полном ходу продираться через густой кустарник было неудобно, но уже скоро они снова выбрались на открытую местность. Подгоняемый страхом, всё ещё жёгшим загривок, Кроули молчал, полностью сосредоточившись на дороге, но надолго его не хватило. Любопытство вскоре взяло верх.

– Это что было? – спросил он, переводя дыхание. На трассу он выезжать больше не рисковал, а по венгерским грунтовкам хорошо было разве что на тот свет ехать. – Как тебе удалось... ну... – он неопределённо махнул рукой.

Азирафаэль невинно захлопал глазами.

– Всего лишь небольшое ангельское чудо, мой дорогой. Не бери в голову.

– Ангел. Это _моя_ , – Кроули сделал ударение на этом слове, – машина. Она никого не слушается!

– Ты недооцениваешь мои способности к убеждению.

– Хрень какая-то, – так, погодите, он что – ревнует собственную машину к соб... к ангелу? Да нет, конечно же, бред какой! Да... ну да, ревнует. – Вы спелись у меня за спиной, предатели!

Азирафаэль с лёгкой укоризной покачал головой. А в следующую секунду выражение его лица изменилось, он нахмурился и, гневно поджав губы, влепил Кроули увесистую затрещину.

– Какого?!.. – тот едва руль не выпустил от неожиданности и ошалело заморгал.

– Это тебе за идиота, – Азирафаэль снова казался воплощением спокойствия, только голос его всё ещё едва заметно подрагивал. – Потому что единственный идиот тут – ты, Кроули. Ещё раз так глупо полезешь на рожон, и я, клянусь Небесами...

– Не понял, – перебил его Кроули. – Это ты так беспокоишься, да?

– Я тебя сам убью!

– Понял, отстал, – Кроули хохотнул, даже не пытаясь сдержать так и рвущуюся наружу довольную улыбку. – Ну ладно тебе, ангел, не дуйся. Чем я могу заслужить твоё прощение? Хочешь, достану тебе самое лучшее вино в Венгрии?

– Господи Боже, – Азирафаэль закатил глаза, – дай мне терпения.

– Замётано, вино так вино.

* * *

Вино – это, конечно, было замечательно, но жить хотелось сильнее. После происшествия на границе они избегали крупных магистралей, да и города объезжали по большой дуге, рассчитывая хотя бы на время затеряться и запутать следы. Даже крошечные деревушки в два дома на три улицы Кроули пролетал на максимальной скорости, а то и вовсе сворачивал с дороги в поле или в лес. Хотя такие меры предосторожности были излишни – в этой глуши после заката всё будто вымирало, даже собаки вслед «Бентли» брехали как-то неохотно.

В каждом человеке теперь виделся потенциальный шпион одной из Сторон. А то и обеих сразу. Этот вопрос они тактично не поднимали, вернее – никто не решался начать. Кроули так явно боялся ляпнуть что-нибудь в духе «Ну я же говорил!» Хотя он же правда говорил! И... и... и вообще!

И вообще – всё-таки именно Кроули первым нарушил молчание.

– Хастуровы подпевалы, – сообщил он неохотно, будто его полчаса допрашивали с пристрастием, и вот наконец он делает великое одолжение. – Ну, там, на границе.

– Значит, Михаил и Хастур? Да, не повезло нам.

– Ну, я не удивлён, – Кроули пожал плечами. – Если бы в Аду организовали флэшмоб «поймайте Кроули и надерите ему зад», Хастур бы добровольцем в первых рядах поскакал.

– Флэш... что?

– Ангел, не бери в голову, – не заржать в голос стоило большого труда. – Даже как-то обидно, что он натравил на меня... – Кроули брезгливо поморщился, – этих.

– Почему?

– Ну, они совсем мелочь. Даже не под его прямым командованием находятся. Какого хрена, я достоин лучшего!

Если бы существовала номинация «за умение паясничать в самой неподходящей ситуации» – Кроули пожизненно держал бы первое место. И второе. И третье. И вообще был бы единственным участником, потому что где вы найдёте второго такого идиота, м?

Однако, Азирафаэль задумался над его словами всерьёз. Сосредоточенно так прикусил губу, будто вспоминал что-то, даже взгляд стал каким-то расфокусированным.

– И правда странно, – произнёс он наконец. – Те трое Сил – вообще не солдаты, на моей памяти, Михаил постоянно ссылала их в архив. Как думаешь, почему так?

Кроули пошевелил губами, припоминая, кого за ними присылали в день показательной казни. За ним сам Хастур явиться не погнушался, за Азирафаэлем – сразу два архангела. Некислый набор. А тут что за внезапная нехватка кадров?

– Нас стали недооценивать? – предположил он, запуская пятерню в волосы. – Хрень какая-то, даже не хочу о ней думать. Ты как насчет того, чтобы сделать привал? У меня руки сейчас отсохнут и отвалятся!

– Ничего у тебя не отсохнет, не драматизируй, – проворчал Азирафаэль, но в карту уткнулся. Минут пять он сосредоточенно шуршал бумагой, периодически вскидывая голову и сверяясь с дорожными указателями. – Тут рядом есть озеро. Местный курорт, куча туристов.

– Намёк понял, – хмыкнул Кроули. – В следующий раз в отпуск рванём сюда?

Вопрос «А будет ли этот следующий раз?» не прозвучал вслух, но подразумевался. В ответ на слегка укоризненный взгляд Кроули сначала обиженно поджал губы, потом закатил глаза (и плевать, что за очками не видно), и наконец виновато запыхтел, отворачиваясь.

– Так, давай сюда, – он отобрал карту и демонстративно зашелестел страницами.

Фокус «держать руль одной рукой и не смотреть на дорогу» Кроули проворачивать не стал (затылок всё ещё помнил, что рука у Азирафаэля тяжёлая) и добросовестно остановился на обочине. А потом резко свернул прямо в лес.

Здесь тоже было озеро. Совсем небольшое, невзрачное, зато оно пока не успело обрасти санаториями, пляжами и кемпингами. Кроули ничего не имел против санаториев и кемпингов, в конце концов, ну где ещё люди будут так увлеченно предаваться пьянству и разврату наедине с природой? (И комарами. Комаров не он придумал, честное слово. Его изобретением были спиральки от этих самых комаров, которые чадили, воняли и были абсолютно бесполезны). Однако, возвращаясь к санаториям, – сейчас Кроули радовался, что их тут не было. И вообще людей не было. Почти. Только где-то на вдалеке тлел небольшой костёр, кто-то тренькал на гитаре – а потом и они расползлись по палаткам, и всё стихло.

На этом берегу деревья подходили почти к самой воде плотной стеной, только кое-где между ними оставались небольшие прогалины. «Бентли» притормозила на одной из таких – отсюда всё озеро было как на ладони, а их самих скрывали деревья и густые заросли камышей.

– Ты как обычно, будешь спать? – спросил Азирафаэль, когда Кроули заглушил мотор. Тишина упала на озеро слоем ваты. Даже ночная живность, которой обычно в изобилии кишат водоёмы, молчала. Хоть бы рыба какая плеснула, что ли...

Кроули пожал плечами.

– Пока не хочу.

– Тогда не возражаешь, если я сам прилягу? Знаешь, я тоже устал. И не отказался бы вздремнуть час-другой, если это правда помогает.

Кроули только кивнул. Ему-то, идиоту, и в голову не приходило, что не он один тут часами сидел почти неподвижно в одной позе и отбивал зад на кочках. Не, это всё ещё не лошади, лошади вообще были сущим наказанием, люди определённо ебанулись, когда решили приручить этих тварей, а потом и вовсе вскарабкаться им на спины... стоп, кажется, его понесло куда-то не туда. Так вот.

– Ангел, ну вот мог бы и не спрашивать, – проворчал он. – Давай, лезь назад, не испытывай мое терпение.

– Я тоже тебя люблю.

Одна за другой хлопнули дверцы, машина слегка качнулась под тяжестью человеческого тела, и с заднего сиденья послышался шорох ткани. Азирафаэль возился недолго – скинул ботинки и устроился полулёжа, подбирая под себя ноги.

Кроули неприязненно покосился вбок – туда, где едва заметной рябью мерцала поверхность воды, – и со вздохом откинулся на спинку кресла. Ну вот какие им курорты? До завтра бы дожить... до сегодня – время как раз перевалило за полночь. И снова в бега.

Он машинально поправил зеркало заднего вида. Мельком взглянул на Азирафаэля – тот, похоже, уже уснул. Даже глаза закрыл, ну надо же. Помнится, ещё в эпоху Античности Кроули в очередной раз расписывал перед ним все прелести здорового человеческого сна, и Азирафаэль наконец сдался, тоже решил попробовать, – уснул в позе «руки по швам» с открытыми глазами. Кроули от такого зрелища чуть заикаться не начал. Где же это было? В Коринфе, в Колхиде?.. вот же ж напридумывали похожих названий. Или в Карфагене?

Спать не хотелось. Сидеть на одном месте не получалось. Кроули всё-таки вылез из машины, чтобы немного размять ноги. Прошёлся вдоль длинного капота, погладил решётку радиатора – в одном месте на ней осталась небольшая вмятина после столкновения с демонической тушкой.

– Обрастаешь боевыми шрамами, подруга?

«Бентли» молчала. Кроули фыркнул, зачем-то показал ей язык и прислонился к выступу переднего крыла. Крепление для запаски (которой у него, конечно же, никогда не было) неприятно впилось сбоку в крестец, но менять положение он не стал из чистого упрямства.

Было темно и тихо. И безветренно – настолько, что в застывшей поверхности озера, как в зеркале, отражались звёзды. Кроули снял ненужные теперь очки и сунул дужки в рот, покосился вверх исподлобья и, по старой, въевшейся привычке, – настороженно.

В Лондоне не бывает таких звёздных ночей. Там небо, подсвеченное снизу уличной иллюминацией, кажется сизым с желтизной. А здесь – как на ладони – иссиня-чёрное, усыпанное яркими точками: белыми, жёлтыми, голубыми, прочерченное бледной лентой Млечного Пути.

Милые чудесные смертные придумали автомобили и ракеты, которые отвезут их к звёздам. Не сейчас, но однажды, когда-нибудь, спустя ещё сотню-другую лет, – обязательно. Интересно, что они скажут, когда впервые увидят вблизи, например, систему Альфы Змеи? Назовут ли её красивой? А может, кто-нибудь даже пошутит, что у того, кто создавал эти звёзды, был хороший вкус. Что он молодец. Хорошо поработал.

Вот только смертные так и скажут. Небеса – те самые – оставались красивыми, величественными и безмолвными. Впрочем, как и всегда. Разве что на его собственных похоронах они с удовольствием станцуют кадриль под ручку с Преисподней. Ему потребовалось всего-то шесть тысяч лет, чтобы снова вляпаться в то же самое дерьмо. Прям персональный рекорд, можно записать в копилку собственных достижений. Зато теперь он хотя бы не один вляпался. Вдвоём барахтаться было как-то веселее.

– Отсосите, – пробормотал Кроули, демонстрируя ночному небу средний палец. – Хер вам, а не мы.

Ангелом он оказался хреновым, демоном стал ещё хуже... то есть лучше. Или всё-таки хуже? Блядь, да какая разница. Ни тем, ни другим ему быть не нравилось. Зато, кажется, наконец понравилось быть собой.

Усталость навалилась вязким, душным комом. Хреновый был денёк. «У тебя вся жизнь хреновая», – противно прошипел внутренний голос. Кроули вслух послал его в задницу.

Стараясь не шуметь, он проскользнул на заднее сиденье. Места катастрофически не хватало, эта модель «Бентли» вообще не для ночёвок посреди леса предназначалась. Кроули тоже забрался на кресло с ногами, осторожно подтолкнув Азирафаэля бедром, и привалился к его плечу с непривычной для самого себя тяжестью.

Магнитола мигнула экраном, совсем тихо зашуршала сквозь помехи:

– Whatever this world can give to me it’s you[2].

Кроули злобно зашипел и прицельно швырнул в неё очки. Промазал, конечно, они со стуком упали за приборную панель, но магнитола послушно вырубилась.

Азирафаэль, которого музыка, видимо, всё-таки разбудила, заворочался, что-то пробормотал недовольно.

Сбежать Кроули захотелось ужасно. Вот прямо сейчас подорваться и телепортнуться на переднее сиденье, как так и надо. Или в Антарктиду. Или вот на ту самую Альфу Змеи. Он бы и подорвался – но Азирафаэль успел его перехватить и вернуть обратно, подбородком прижал его макушку к своему плечу.

– Так удобнее.

– Ага, – Кроули прочистил горло.

– Мог бы сразу перебраться сюда. Здесь места достаточно, – врал, как дышал. Да вдвоём тут можно было поместиться разве что в позе зародыша. Ох, не разогнётся он с утра... – Разве ж я был бы против?

– Ангел. Молчи. Молчи, пожалуйста. Еще одно слово – и я тебе врежу.

Утром – снова в бега. Ну и ладно. Ну и пусть. Почему бы и не провести так весь остаток вечности. Разве ж это плохо?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Слегка переделанное «schwein kopf» – «свиное рыло, свиная башка».[return to text]  
> [2]«Что бы этот мир для меня ни уготовил», Queen – You're my best friend.[return to text]


	12. Chapter 12

Ёбаное всё.

Никакими другими словами приветствовать новый день не хотелось. Вернее, день-то был старым, он же уснул уже хорошо за полночь, а не... в общем, плевать. Сейчас точно был день. Сто процентов, потому что ни в какое другое время суток солнце так не припекает макушку прямиком через открытое окно. Вопрос, почему эта самая макушка оказалась где-то в районе азирафаэлевых коленей, а собственное тело – лежащим на сиденье, он традиционно решил отложить до лучших времён.

– О, дорогой, – послышалось над ухом, – ты не спишь?

– Зло не дремлет, – проворчал Кроули, не без труда приподнимаясь на одеревеневших руках, и наконец сел прямо. Поморгал, привыкая к яркому солнечному свету, похлопал себя по щекам, чтобы окончательно проснуться. Азирафаэль выглядел до безобразия бодрым и выспавшимся и с довольной улыбкой пялился на него совершенно бессовестно, будто у Кроули за ночь рога выросли. – Прекрати так светиться, я сейчас ослепну.

Он бы даже не отказался задержаться у озера ещё на день или два. Не курорт, конечно, вода у берега вообще зацвела и воняла тиной, но здесь было тихо, безлюдно, а густой лес создавал иллюзию защищённости. Соблазн провести сутки, неделю, месяц, просто валяясь на траве и прицельно швыряясь камешками в початки рогоза, был настолько велик, что Кроули немедленно запрыгнул в машину и завёл мотор. Заодно сбивчиво пытаясь объяснить, что они, дескать, уже совсем грязью заросли, от цивилизации отвыкли и вообще, ангел, ну чего ты канителишься, поехали, нас ждут великие дела. Объяснения не выдерживали никакой критики, но Азирафаэль и не пытался. Сам понимал, что в лесу у них почти нет возможностей для манёвра. Найдут, подкрадутся незамеченными – и пиши пропало.

О том, что все документы остались на австрийской границе, они вспомнили только на подъезде к КПП под деревушкой с зубодробительным названием Херцегсанто. Кроули как раз свернул на заправку («Бентли» жрала бензин, как не в себя, Кроули шипел, ругался, угрожал сдать её на металлолом, но как-то неубедительно, поэтому толку было чуть) и потопал к кассе – на ломаном венгерском объяснять, что хочет купить что-нибудь получше подозрительного вида кофе и вчерашних салатов. Вообще-то, он имел в виду завтрак. Или обед. Или хоть что-то съестное. Хозяин, оценив его помятую унылую физиономию, заговорщицки подмигнул и жестом фокусника вытащил из-под прилавка пузатую бутылку. Кроули охренел и потребовал вторую, клятвенно пообещав, что не будет пить за рулём. По крайней мере, пока не отъедет на безопасное расстояние.

Чёрт, кажется, ему всё-таки понравилась эта страна.

Влажные от конденсата бутылки приятно холодили пальцы, и Кроули даже с каким-то сожалением убрал их назад. Пить сейчас и правда не время, голова от этого соображать лучше не станет.

– Есть идеи? – спросил он, кивая на медленно ползущую по шоссе очередь автомобилистов, желающих пересечь сербскую границу.

– Хотел задать тебе тот же вопрос, – Азирафаэль напряжённо рассматривал, как в начале очереди двое таможенников проверяли документы. Еще у двоих, стоящих чуть в стороне, на груди висели автоматы. – Ты же помнишь, что мы не хотим сейчас привлекать к себе внимание?

– Учти, прорываться я не буду. Ещё погонятся.

– Дорогой, ты пересмотрел боевиков.

– А ты поразительно хорошо осведомлён. Для того, кто их не смотрит.

– Это же не единственная дорога, – вздохнул Азирафаэль. – Граница длинная, где-то наверняка должна быть лазейка.

– Прости, ангел, но я не могу просто подойти к ним и спросить: «Хей, парни, не знаете, тут нигде поблизости в заборе нет дырки? Ну конечно, я не собираюсь незаконно пересекать границу, мне просто интересно». Меня не поймут, – он побарабанил пальцами по рулю. – Ладно. Есть у меня одна идея, но она тебе не понравится.

– Не сомневаюсь. Всё-таки нарушение закона – твоя специализация, – менторским тоном изрёк Азирафаэль. И тут же, спохватившись, добавил уже мягче: – То есть, я имел в виду, что ты в этом хорош. Просто великолепен. Прости, дорогой, не хотел тебя обидеть.

Кроули скептически поднял брови.

– Ценю твоё лестное обо мне мнение, – хмыкнул он, – но ничего противозаконного. Всего лишь хотел немного отвести глаза вот этим чудесным ребятам в форме.

Азирафаэль негодующе вскинулся.

– Мы же договаривались! А если из-за этого мы снова попадёмся?

– Да мы в любом случае попадёмся! – выпалил Кроули. И тут же прикусил язык, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не побиться головой об руль. – Ладно. Давай так. Сейчас сделаем по-моему. Всего одно маленькое чудо, ну. Никаких поддельных документов, просто быстренько залезу в голову и наворошу, что нам надо. Да там даже копаться долго не придётся, не в чем.

– Кроули!

– Молчу-молчу. Зато в следующий раз сделаем так, как ты захочешь, – да он бы и так, и без следующего раза, но не признаваться же. Вслух. Хотя бы. Как будто это не очевидно. Блядь. – Вот вообще всё, что угодно. Я даже спорить не стану.

– Кроули, это безответственно.

– Зна-а-аю, – елейным голосом протянул Кроули, уже подъезжая к пропускному пункту.

Очередь он сознательно проигнорировал, почти физически чувствуя, какими негодующими взглядами провожают его автомобилисты. Негодующими – «Каков нахал!» – и злорадными – «Ну ничего, сейчас-то тебя живо развернут, будешь стоять, как все». Ну-ну.

Конечно же, остановили его сразу. Конечно же, сообщили, что он тут не один такой умный, ещё и документы потребовали предъявить в грубой форме.

И конечно же, Кроули, выкрутив на одиннадцать всё своё обаяние, высунулся из окна «Бентли» и эффектным, отрепетированным жестом стянул очки. Нужды в этом не было – он мог бы запудрить мозг кому угодно, даже не глядя в его сторону, но как тут устоять перед возможностью немного повыпендриваться? Так весело было наблюдать, как выражение лица человека меняется с удивлённого на недоверчивое, потом на испуганное, и наконец – на отрешённое.

– Всё в порядке, проезжайте.

Смесь ненависти и зависти, и посылаемых вслед проклятий, и возмущённых гудков (кажется, кто-то громко обругал его мудаком) приятным жаром обдала затылок, и Кроули с хрустом размял плечи, будто у него вдруг выросли крылья. Ещё одни.

Взвизгнув покрышками, «Бентли» резко сорвалась с места и на максимально возможной скорости пронеслась через сербскую границу.

* * *

– Ждём гостей в Сербии?

Кроули очень хотелось съязвить что-нибудь про то, что вся эта свистопляска с запретом на чудеса давно уже была больше для самоуспокоения. Всё равно толку от неё – нихрена. Всё равно их находили, как бы далеко они не успевали забраться. Кроули уже грешным делом подумывал обследовать «Бентли» на предмет скрытых жучков или какой другой отслеживающей аппаратуры, но в то, что Хастур или даже Михаил не зассали бы использовать эдакое чудо техники, он не верил. Вот и оставалось только вяло огрызаться в ответ на дурацкие вопросы. Дескать, ничего, гости так гости, встретим их как полагается, со всем радушием.

Сербия не понравилась ему сразу. Неуютно тут было. И дело даже не в разбитых пыльных дорогах, не в покосившихся деревянных крестах, то и дело попадавшихся на обочине, не в тихих, будто вымерших деревнях. В заросших сухой травой воронках (их попалось три и, Дьявол, этого было достаточно)? В общей бедности и запустении? В заброшенной железной дороге – воронка разворотила её точно посередине?

Ад и то знавал времена получше.

В Белграде они остановились на окраине – Азирафаэль сам предложил бросить машину где-нибудь подальше от посторонних глаз, а дальше пойти пешком. Кроули, конечно, возмутился, но ангел упрямо твердил одно и то же: во всей Сербии едва ли сыщется ещё хоть одна старинная «Бентли», ну правда, дорогой, а так мы выиграем хоть немного времени и заметём следы.

Где-то во всём этом был подвох, но Кроули упорно не мог понять, где именно. Только чувствовал, будто его водили за нос.

Он припарковался в пригороде, за территорией то ли кемпинга, то ли дома отдыха, в каком-то десятке ярдов от спуска к берегу Дуная. Здесь было даже симпатично, ничего выдающегося, конечно, но хоть не разруха. Кроули почти одобрил. Но из машины всё равно вышел неохотно, не забыв прихватить вино и потрепать любимицу по фаре, – и Азирафаэль немедленно подхватил его под локоть, почему-то виновато улыбаясь. Кроули оторопело моргнул. Потёр бы глаза – но в одной руке был пакет с драгоценными бутылками, а во вторую намертво вцепился ангел. Это блядь что вообще такое...

Вслух он выразился лаконичнее:

– А?

– Прогуляемся? – у пернатых по дефолту получается делать такое невинное лицо, какую бы херню они ни творили, или этот конкретный отличился?

– Да мы вроде и так... кхм, собирались.

– А я предлагаю просто пройтись, полюбоваться видами, а не бежать сломя голову. Помнишь, как в Пассау?

– Ангел, я не страдаю провалами в памяти. Мы оттуда позавчера уехали.

– Правда? – Азирафаэль совершенно искренне захлопал глазами. – Ох, а такое чувство, будто это было очень давно.

Конечно же, Кроули ему не поверил.

– Пошли уже, – фыркнул он, но локоть прижал к себе покрепче.

За каким, спрашивается, хером ангелу приспичило шататься по грязному, неухоженному берегу, Кроули не знал. До центра и хоть какого-то подобия набережной или променада было ещё далеко, а тут попадались только дикие пляжи, в равной степени покрытые песком, галькой и мусором, да между ними – узкие дорожки, петляющие среди щипаных зарослей кустарника и мелких деревцов. Река на мелководье была сплошь затянута тиной и водорослями, от них вода настолько помутнела, что не было видно дна. И воняло. Гниющим мусором, плесенью, болотом. Застоем, и если б это только к воде относилось.

Кроули тут не нравилось. Слишком уныло, слишком сильно похоже на сырые коридоры Преисподней, вот только плакатов «Стены не лизать» и не хватало. Ну да ничего, появятся, «Купаться запрещено» уже поставили, так что всё у ребят впереди. Азирафаэль наверняка думал о том же – такое нечитаемое лицо он делал, только когда всё было совсем хреново, – но упрямо шёл вперёд, как танк, буквально тащил Кроули за собой. Кроули не сопротивлялся. Даже рукой старался не шевелить, хотя с непривычки она уже начинала затекать.

Остановились они только возле небольшого летнего кафе, ну как кафе – холодильник с пивом, витрина с закусками, мангал и четыре засиженных мухами столика, прямо на улице под тентом. Чуть ниже в реку выдавался шаткий деревянный пирс, рядом с которым на воде покачивались два катамарана.

Кроули сел прямо на шершавые доски, по-турецки подбирая под себя ноги, и достал из пакета одну бутылку. Азирафаэль брезгливо смахнул ладонью в воду мелкий мусор и осторожно опустился рядом.

– Не думал, что здесь всё стало… таким, – он неопределённо взмахнул рукой. – Много же изменилось с тех пор, когда я последний раз был в Белграде.

– Нам с тобой надо почаще выбираться из Лондона, ангел, – Кроули зубами открутил винтовую пробку (замечательные венгры, ему уже нравились венгры) и сделал небольшой глоток на пробу. Вино оказалось приятно-кисловатым и, в целом, неплохим. – Сейчас не Средневековье, мир меняется быстрее, чем мы могли себе представить раньше.

– Вот у нас и появился повод в этом убедиться, – не без иронии заметил Азирафаэль, забирая у него бутылку. – Неужели ради этого нужно было попасть в неприятности?

– Ну, чем не повод.

– Так и будем всю жизнь бегать?

Кроули дёрнул плечом.

– Что тебе не нравится? Сначала Европа, потом Азия, Америка… Да хоть Антарктида!

– А потом?

– Ну… Африка? И эта, как её, Австралия.

– Нет, совсем потом.

– Пойдём по второму кругу? Мир огромный, даже двадцати миллионов тварей не хватит, чтобы обшаривать одновременно каждый его уголок. Мы можем колесить по нему хоть сотню лет, а там, глядишь, люди научатся летать на другие планеты. Не хочешь присоединиться к колонистам на Марсе, м, ангел?

Азирафаэль не ответил – пил молча, и Кроули пришлось отобрать у него бутылку, чтобы тот всё не вылакал, недовольно бормоча что-то про то, что Всевышняя завещала делиться, и вообще, ангел, жадность – это грех, пьянство – тоже грех, так что давай-ка я тебя от него избавлю.

– Пойдём, поищем, где переночевать? – предложил он, когда на донышке осталось от силы полглотка. – Проверим заодно, как там работает твоя теория про «оставить машину в другом месте».

– Думаешь, стоит?

То ли свет так ложился, то ли ещё что, но сейчас Азирафаэль казался каким-то осунувшимся и потрёпанным, будто постаревшим, насколько это понятие вообще было к нему применимо. А ещё Кроули только сейчас заметил, что отглаженные когда-то брюки и манжеты со старомодными запонками помялись, ботинки запылились, и даже на штанины кое-где попали пятнышки грязи. Он перевёл взгляд на собственные ноги – джинсы пятнами посерели от пыли, на туфли вообще было больно смотреть.

Кроули взболтал бутылку и залпом допил остатки.

– Думаю, надо.

В первом же месте – небольшом ухоженном коттедже с заманчивой вывеской «гостевой дом» – у них спросили паспорта. В соседнем, через дорогу, – тоже. На виллу с остеклённой верандой и персональным выходом к реке (прямиком в колонию водорослей, видимо) они даже соваться не стали.

Зато сунулись вглубь города, сворачивая с опостылевшей набережной на проспект.

Белград не был грязным, по крайней мере, не намного грязнее других европейских городов, – и уж точно не грязнее какого-нибудь средневекового Парижа. Белград вился лабиринтом улочек, таких же узких, какими они были ещё тысячу лет назад, только теперь – застроенных стеной бетонных многоэтажек. Все как одна – серые, ровные как по линеечке, плотно усеянные рядами квадратных балконов, как пчелиные соты. Белград подмигивал чёрными от копоти стенами жилых домов и провалами вместо окон в домах заброшенных. Улыбался брешами Министерства обороны Югославской республики, щерился обвалившимся фасадом бывшей телерадиостанции, голыми костями арматуры Генерального штаба.

Очаровательное местечко, жизнерадостное – хоть вешайся.

Какие идиоты тащились сюда в таких количествах, что отели и гостевые апартаменты торчали на каждом углу, – Кроули не понимал. Будь его воля, он бы этот город дотла сжёг, потому что проще заново отстроить, чем спасти то, что есть.

С гостиницами им всё равно не везло – чёртовы паспорта нужны были везде. Только в двенадцатой (или тринадцатой? да не, точно, четырнадцатой) по счёту, с виду дешёвой и неказистой, администратор соизволил сообщить, что вниз по улице есть хостел, где обычно останавливаются беженцы. Туда, мол, и не таких пускают, добавил он с гримасой отвращения, явно пытаясь поскорее выпроводить неблагонадёжных посетителей. Кроули от возмущения потерял дар речи. Азирафаэль, пока он шипел и ловил ртом воздух, силясь наскрести из своего словарного запаса что-то, соответствующее ситуации, сгрёб его в охапку и, скомкано поблагодарив, поспешил ретироваться.

«Хостел вниз по улице» оказался самым обычным с виду зданием без каких-либо опознавательных знаков, похожим на бывшее общежитие – старая бетонная коробка с облезлыми стенами и деревянными некрашеными окнами. Ступеньки крыльца местами обломались, с подъездного козырька свисал обрезанный кабель.

Внутри оказалось не лучше – разве что почище немного – зато и документы их никому не были нужны. Стойку администратора здесь заменяла бывшая вахта, сидевший за ней хмурый пожилой мужчина, пропахший табаком и луком, смерил их подозрительным взглядом и назвал цену. Больше он не произнёс ни слова – отдал ключи с номерком на брелоке и махнул рукой в сторону лестницы.

Грёбаная экзотика. Кроули был искренне убеждён, что не стоят какие-то жалкие паспорта таких лишений. Да уж лучше рискнуть разок, чем торчать в этом клоповнике. Могли же ведь найти приличную гостиницу, с ежедневной уборкой и коктейлями в номер, а не квартиру в общаге.

Хотя это даже не квартира была – крохотная комната в конце длинного общего коридора, ободранного и тёмного, с низким нависающим потолком, но на удивление чистого. И сама комната оказалась вполне уютной. Две узкие кровати, стол да шкаф – у Лагнера, не к ночи будь помянут, и то побогаче обстановка была, – зато все аккуратное, ухоженное, на постелях – свежее белье, на столе – вазочка с фруктами. Кроули живо представил, как нелюдимый хозяин (администратор? метрдотель?) расправлял простыни в веселый бело-голубой узорчик, и его разобрал смех.

Который тут же застрял у него в глотке, когда он посмотрел на Азирафаэля.

На улице ангел еще держался бодрячком – или, по крайней мере, сохранял невозмутимое лицо – а сейчас сдулся. Он выглядел таким подавленным и обессилевшим, будто неделю разгружал вагоны или вытаскивал людей с того света. Или разгружал вагоны с трупами. Последний раз Кроули видел его таким достаточно давно, кажется, во время «испанки», и надеялся, что тот раз был последним.

– Милое местечко, да? – вполголоса спросил он, заваливаясь на кровать. О чём тут же пожалел – тонкий матрас почти не спасал, и хребет моментально почувствовал жёсткие деревянные рейки. Каждую, мать её, хоть пересчитывай.

– Я не знал, – просто отозвался Азирафаэль. – Меня здесь не было, когда всё произошло.

– Конечно нет. Милосердный ангел[1] тут был только один. 

Азирафаэль отвернулся, грузно оседая на вторую кровать.

Надолго терпения Кроули не хватило. Он вскочил на ноги, прошёлся к окну, выглядывая в пустынный, заросший бурьяном двор, и вернулся обратно. Обычно с Азирафаэлем даже молчать было приятно – сейчас же это молчание угнетало. Ангел ни слова не сказал, ни взглядом, ни жестом не упрекнул и наверняка даже не собирался, но мозг упрямо твердил – он считает, что это твоя сторона тут порезвилась двадцать лет назад. Это они виноваты, а значит и ты виноват, как бы ты от них ни отрекался. Даже сейчас он так думает, тысячелетнюю привычку просто так не сотрёшь.

Кроули шикнул сам на себя и, чтобы отвлечься, подхватил из вазочки на столе первое, что попалось под руку. 

– Во, – хмыкнув, он взвесил на ладони некрупное яблоко, подкинул его в воздух и тут же поймал. – Хочешь яблочко?

Азирафаэль поморщился.

– Это не смешно.

– Да я и не смеюсь, – Кроули раздражённо закинул яблоко обратно в вазу. – Я, блядь, ненавижу яблоки, чтоб ты знал.

Или себя винит – что не был здесь тогда, что не помог. Он ведь может. Кто их вообще разберёт, этих пернатых. Кроули сам таким был, да и провёл бок о бок с одним из них до неприличия много лет, а всё равно понять не мог. Вот чего он тут нос повесил?

– Эй, ангел, – душеспасительные речи Кроули никогда не удавались. Он, конечно, немного наловчился, когда в рамках Соглашения выполнял ангельскую работу, но всё же. – Давай, хватит. Забыли. Если люди могли устроить такое, то и позаботиться о себе они тоже в состоянии. Я за них спокоен, ни моим, ни твоим никогда их не переплюнуть. Давай лучше о себе подумаем, а?

– Именно о нас я и думаю, – Азирафаэль покачал головой. – Тоже, знаешь ли, не самая радостная картина складывается.

Ну и хрен с тобой, золотая рыбка, не хочешь – как хочешь. Кроули полез за пакетом со второй бутылкой, радуясь про себя, что стаканов в комнате не было. Вот так вот выжрет всё винище в одно лицо и отрубится на койке, а всякие глупые ангелы пусть сами разбираются со своей рефлексией.

Алкоголь не лез в горло, уже после третьего глотка отозвавшись почти болезненным спазмом.

Бутылка со стуком опустилась на стол, рядом упали тёмные очки. Кроули опустился перед Азирафаэлем на корточки, посмотрел снизу вверх, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза.

– Эй.

Вот что ему с этим делать? Допустим, как успокаивать людей, он примерно знал. Не зря же некоторое время проработал нянькой у маленького ребёнка. Но это-то, блин, долбаный ангел! Что, его тоже прикажете по голове гладить и в лобик целовать? Песенку спеть? Про кишки, ага... Не оценит ведь. Ну не существовало в природе методички «Как утешить вашего ангела, если он совсем пал духом». А даже если б и существовала – Кроули не воспользовался бы ей из чистого упрямства. Ещё чего! Он же мастер импровизации!

– Слушай. Не думай, что я такой наивный, – «Это не я предлагал помолиться Богу, когда миру едва не настал пиздец», – мстительно промелькнуло в голове, но Кроули хватило ума промолчать. – Я знаю, что мы в полной заднице.

– Дорогой, язык... – Азирафаэль поморщился.

– В полной жопе, давай будем честными. Мы не сможем бегать вечность. И сто лет не сможем, и десять, и я вообще не уверен, что нас хватит хотя бы на год. В чём я уверен, так это в том, что когда – заметь, ангел, «когда», не «если» – нас поймают, мы позавидуем предателям с девятого круга. Для нас десятый откроют, можешь не сомневаться, и чёрт, мне это даже льстит!

– О, ну спасибо, утешил, – сарказму он учился у лучших, этого не отнять.

– Ангел, двадцать лет назад люди в этом доме, в этой комнате тоже не знали, доживут ли они до следующего дня. Не знали, через неделю всё закончится, или через год, или лет через сорок, когда они мирно скончаются в своих постелях. И ведь жили же, блядь. Тряслись от страха, прятались по бомбоубежищам, но жили. А мы с тобой, что – хуже? Не знаю, как тебе, а мне вот было бы обидно.

Азирафаэль тяжело вздохнул, устало потёр переносицу.

– Ты хотя бы сейчас можешь перестать паясничать?

– Могу. Но я так привык.

Он поднялся на ноги. Вот сейчас выпрямится, скажет что-нибудь эдакое, что-нибудь, что поставит эффектную точку в его монологе, не зря же он тут распинался пафосными речами, будто, Сатана прости, проповедник какой. Посмотрел сверху вниз на взъерошенную светлую макушку, даже рот уже открыл и – ничего. Ни эффектных, ни пафосных слов, ни даже каких-нибудь пошлых банальностей вроде «я с тобой, приятель». Он же ведь трепло, не затыкающееся и под страхом смерти, а тут пожалуйста.

Это определённо не было хорошей идеей. Это было крайне хреновой идеей даже для такого специалиста по хреновым идеям, убеждал себя Кроули, делая полшага вперёд и обнимая Азирафаэля за плечи, прижимая к себе его голову. Вот сейчас обязательно что-нибудь пойдёт не так, это как пить дать.

Оно и пошло. Правда, Кроули не совсем понимал, когда. Наверное, когда Азирафаэль обнял его в ответ, потянул к себе – и Кроули уселся к нему на колени, обхватил бёдрами. Или когда шумно выдохнул и уткнулся носом в висок, зажмурился, пытаясь мысленно сосчитать до десяти. Сбился уже на счёт «четыре».

Значит, импровизировать – так импровизировать?

Влипать – так влипать, со знанием дела и с полной самоотдачей. И никаких полумер.

В какой-то момент вместо носа он коснулся виска губами. И ещё. И ниже, прямо под ухом. Потёрся щекой о щёку. В какой-то момент его погладили по спине, от лопаток до копчика, и прижали сильнее. В какой-то момент он целовал уже в губы, обеими ладонями обхватив за затылок, зарылся пальцами в светлые пряди, будто боялся, что иначе упустит ещё на пару тысячелетий. Или дней, сейчас всё одно. В груди, где-то на уровне ключиц, скручивался тугой горячий комочек, пульсируя, обжигая.

А потом Азирафаэль ответил на поцелуй – и комочек распался сам собой, затапливая теплом, обволакивая нежностью.

Очень хотелось нести какую-нибудь первосортную чушь – и Кроули затыкал сам себя. Приоткрыл губы, почувствовав на них осторожное прикосновение мягкого языка, с удовольствием подхватил инициативу, заёрзал на коленях. Так. Колени. Удобные такие. И руки на спине, сильные, горячие, это даже через одежду чувствуется. Всего-то и остаётся, что сложить два и два... А всё, что в схему не вписывается, – долой.

Распутать узел бабочки. Потянуть сюртук вниз с плеч – и Азирафаэль сам прогнулся, отвёл руки назад, помогая себя раздевать. Поднырнуть, пользуясь моментом, коснуться губами шеи, тонкой полоски над воротником, поцеловать, укусить, лизнуть, и ещё раз, и ещё. Кожа пахла не одеколоном и даже не потом, кожа пахла кожей, и Кроули довольно заурчал от этого запаха, а ещё от того, как участилось дыхание Азирафаэля, как дёрнулся кадык. Поцеловать, укусить, царапнуть кожу зубами, оттянуть слегка.

Ладони опустились на грудь, погладили с нажимом, цепляя пуговицы жилетки. Азирафаэль снова выдохнул со свистом, коснулся затылка, зарылся пальцами в волосы, потянул слегка. Кроули замер от неожиданности, хрипло охнул, но всё-таки сумел взять себя в руки и чуть отстраниться.

– Так, – он порывисто облизнулся. – Ангел, – одна ладонь соскользнула ниже, накрывая пах, и Кроули не смог отказать себе в удовольствии – огладил выпуклость, аккуратно сжал, наблюдая внимательно, как Азирафаэль кусает губы, чтобы не застонать. – Ты сейчас только не пугайся...

Азирафаэль закатил глаза – насколько ему это сейчас вообще удавалось (вот совсем фигово удавалось).

– Дорогой мой, я ангел, а не идиот. А сейчас будь так любезен, заткнись, пожалуйста.

И Кроули заткнулся – потому что тёплые руки провели по животу, по бокам, проникли под футболку, а потом и вовсе стащили её через верх. Снова потянули за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, подставить шею – и первым застонал всё-таки Кроули, потому что ну решительно невозможно было терпеть прикосновения мягких губ, сначала нежные, будто на пробу, а потом всё более настойчивые, и вот уже Азирафаэль сам больше кусался, чем целовал.

Не оставаться же в долгу. Кроули двинул бёдрами, притёрся (как хорошо было прямо на шее ощущать, как сбивается дыхание), не глядя вернул руки на жилетку, расстёгивая пуговицы. Грёбаные пуговицы. Слишком много грёбаных пуговиц. Кроули зарычал. Вот какая тварь придумала эти пуговицы? Ах да... (Историческая справка. Примерно в 1500 году до н.э. Кроули вконец задолбался булавками, которые постоянно выскакивали из одежды и больно впивались в самые неожиданные места, и подкинул людям идею использовать новый тип застежки).

– Зачем их столько?! – простонал он, путаясь в пуговицах. – Ты надо мной издеваешься?

– Ну только если совсем чуть-чуть, – кожей чувствовалось, как Азирафаэль улыбнулся совершенно паскуд... эээ, ангельской улыбкой.

Жилет и рубашку – долой (наконец-то!), молния на брюках поддалась мгновенно. Так. Если у него там ещё и кальсоны на пуговицах (а с этого ретрограда ведь станется) – Кроули точно взвоет. А заодно проклянёт весь этот город и ещё пару соседних.

К счастью, обошлось. Дальше раздеваться было уже неудобно. Кроули не сдержался, извернулся, поцеловал в губы глубоко и настойчиво, скользнул телом по телу – тёплому, мягкому, такому желанному сейчас, что сам чуть умом не тронулся, – и тут же слез с колен. Ну конечно же, в джинсах он запутался, споткнулся, прыгая на одной ноге, чуть не упал и совершенно упустил тот момент, когда Азирафаэль тоже стащил брюки вместе с бельём. Поколебался секунду (стопочкой их сложить, что ли, собирался?), а потом его взгляд упал на тощую фигуру Кроули. Скользнул по ней сверху донизу, и в его глазах мелькнуло такое неприкрытое обожание, что Кроули резко захотелось съебаться через окно.

– Дорогой?..

– Ага.

Что «ага» – он понятия не имел. Ну и ладно, разберётся по ситуации.

Не давая себя снова поймать, он резко опустился на пол и положил обе ладони Азирафаэлю на колени, взглянул в лицо. Тот понял сразу – развёл ноги, и Кроули придвинулся ближе, поцеловал внутреннюю сторону бедра, прижался щекой. Вот как тут не потерять голову? Когда ещё неделю назад и об объятиях помыслить было нельзя, привыкли держать дистанцию за столько-то лет, а сейчас – всё и сразу, и крышу уже, кажется, сорвало, и – приехали. На жёсткой кровати в какой-то дыре, да хоть в самой Преисподней, оно всё равно того стоило.

Вблизи Кроули больше нравилось любоваться. И не только любоваться. Вблизи можно было прикасаться: пощекотать дыханием, обвести кончиком языка головку, пока осторожно, прислушиваясь к реакции (а прислушиваться было к чему – Азирафаэль, конечно, очень старался, но скрыть учащённое дыхание и тихие постанывания всё равно не мог), и наконец – плотно обхватить член губами.

Сверху донёсся протяжный стон, и Кроули спохватился, поднял глаза. Встретился со взглядом Азирафаэля – напряжённым, жадным, изучающим – и тот смутился даже, но не отвернулся, и на том спасибо, наоборот, шире распахнул глаза, а его рука легла на макушку, не нажимая, просто поглаживая, пропуская встрёпанные волосы сквозь пальцы. Кроули плавно двинул головой, постепенно впуская член глубже в горло, застонал довольно, слегка сжал ладонь на бедре. Нравится, ангел? А так? А если податься назад, почти отстраняясь, и снова насадиться до конца? А как больше? Что, если провести языком по всей длине, очерчивая рельеф из вен, надавливая, обвивая, насколько позволяла человеческая его форма (а у Кроули даже она позволяла многое)?

Нравится.

Даже жаль было отрываться.

Кроули поднялся на ноги слишком уж резко, и Азирафаэль посмотрел на него с беспокойством, будто испугался, что всё, сбежит сейчас. Сбежал Кроули обратно к нему на колени, прильнул кожа к коже, будто случайно скользнул членом по животу, задрожал от удовольствия и снова потянулся за поцелуем. Хотелось ещё чуть-чуть помедлить, подразнить, то ли чтобы собраться с мыслями, то ли – чтобы рехнуться окончательно.

Широкая ладонь погладила его по щеке, и Кроули выдохнул, потёрся о неё, коротко поцеловал запястье.

– Скажи, пожалуйста, какого... – Азирафаэль кашлянул и, честное слово, покраснел, – мы творим?

– Живём?

Он снова поцеловал запястье, щекотно коснулся кончиком языка. Ладонь. Фаланги пальцев. Обхватил их губами, вобрал в рот, тщательно облизывая, и не сводя взгляда с Азирафаэля, который, кажется, даже дыхание затаил. А потом сам же отнял руку и потянулся к ягодицам. Кроули не выдержал, с глухим стоном уткнулся в его плечо, и только приподнялся немного, выгнул спину, подставляясь. Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт, да что же это такое, это же совершенно бессовестные манипуляции, ну нельзя так делать. Нельзя с такой нежностью поглаживать вход влажными пальцами, а потом проталкивать внутрь один, и – почти сразу – второй, но всё равно настолько бережно, что перетерпеть не просто можно – нужно. И двигать ими, сгибать, осторожно проворачивать, растягивать, так, будто он, блядь, сокровище какое, а не долбаный демон, и...

И.

– Можно не возиться, – Кроули всё-таки собрал себя в кучу, задвигался сам, тихо постанывая, – и всё сделать чудом.

– Но так же приятнее, – ехидство в голосе Азирафаэля так и проскакивало.

– Вс-с-се бы твои аргументы такими были.

Ангел издевался. Или просто в свойственной ему манере к любому занятию подходил чересчур ответственно, но сколько ж можно-то? Хватит уже играться, что же ты время тянешь, как будто самому большего не хочется. Кроули едва не заскулил, не сразу даже вспомнив, что, вообще-то, он тут тоже может решать.

Но всё-таки вспомнил.

– Хватит, – выдохнул, привстал на коленях, схватился одной рукой за плечо Азирафаэля. А вторую завёл назад, обхватил его член, погладил, не удержавшись, и плавно двинул бёдрами вниз, неторопливо насаживаясь.

Ладно, молодой был, глупый, поторопился.

Кроули зашипел сквозь зубы, запрокинул голову, но останавливаться и не подумал. Ещё чего, не сахарный, не растает. Или всё-таки да – потому что Азирафаэль придержал его за талию и снова потянулся к открытой шее. Это и раньше-то было приятно, а сейчас ощущалось вдвойне, втройне острее, даже от простых поцелуев кожа горела, а ангелу ещё и кусаться понравилось, и обводить оставленные следы языком. С-с-скотина, – блядь, чёрт, Боже, – какая же он скотина.

Кроули всё-таки двинулся резче, вскрикнул, опускаясь до конца, задрожал, но упрямо качнул бёдрами снова, пристраиваясь поудобнее. И снова.

– Расслабься, – пробормотал он, потянулся к Азирафаэлю, коротко поцеловал его в губы. – Я сам всё сделаю.

Тот кивнул с самым честным видом. А потом его ладони легли Кроули на задницу. Погладили осторожно, будто примеряясь. И уверенно стиснули, поддерживая, направляя. И Кроули с готовностью передал инициативу этим рукам, таким охуенно нежным и сильным, и как он раньше этого не замечал, задвигался в том ритме, который он задавали. Только с силой вцепился в бледные плечи, впился ногтями, очень надеясь, что этого хватит, чтобы удержаться.

Азирафаэль держал крепко. И стонал в голос куда-то в шею, и подталкивал ненавязчиво, но в таком приятном ритме, что невозможно было сопротивляться, и сам отклонялся немного назад, почти упираясь лопатками в стену, меняя угол движений. А когда член проскользил по простате, и ещё раз, и ещё, Кроули закричал, сжался сильнее, ускорился, с жадностью наркомана ловя каждое касание.

В стену громко постучали, потом ещё раз, забарабанили настойчиво, кто-то явственно выругался.

– Не завидуй! – выкрикнул Кроули то ли по-английски, то ли по-венгерски, то ли вообще на латыни, и не выдержал, расхохотался.

А потом захлебнулся собственным смехом, снова срываясь на стон, и повалился вперёд. Приник к Азирафаэлю всем телом, потёрся, перехватил его руку и настойчиво потянул к своему паху.

– Хочешь?

– Хочу. – «Что ты спрашиваешь, изверг, как будто по мне не понятно».

Кроули встретился с ним взглядом, посмотрел в потемневшие, такие красивые сейчас глаза, и едва не задохнулся. Конечно, ему всё понятно, милому, чудесному, обожаемому ангелу. И член он обхватил так, как надо, стиснул, провёл несколько раз ладонью снизу вверх, погладил большим пальцем по чувствительной головке. Кроули много и не надо было. Он силой заставил себя не отстраняться, прижался лбом ко лбу, широко распахивая глаза – и кончил Азирафаэлю в кулак, мелко дрожа всем телом. Конечно, с ритма он сбился, но двигаться не прекратил, уже на чистом адреналине, стараясь только не слишком уж трястись. Не то чтобы у него это получилось.

Благо, Азирафаэля тоже хватило ненадолго. Перехватил за талию поудобнее, фиксируя, сам толкнулся бёдрами навстречу, входя глубоко и сильно, – и Кроули замер, выгнулся-таки назад, чувствуя, как выплёскивается в него Азирафаэль.

Обратно на колени он не сел – стёк, повисая тряпочкой. Даже не сразу почувствовал, что ангел гладил его по плечам, по затылку, ласково перебирая волосы, что-то там бормотал возле уха.

– … замечательный, – разобрал он обрывок фразы, – хороший мой.

– Я не… – начал было Кроули севшим голосом, но умолк, безнадёжно махнул рукой. Похуй. Позориться – так уж по полной. – Тебе так удобно, а? Давай ляжем.

– Дорогой, надо бы помыться.

Кроули страдальчески закатил глаза.

– Не топчись по моей самооценке, изверг. Я-то надеялся, что на здравомыслие тебя уже не хватит. Плевать, от одного маленького чуда хуже не станет.

– Я тебе всё-таки напомню, что...

– О Сатана, какой же ты зануда. Как я тебя вообще терплю?

– Да… иди ты, – Азирафаэль беззлобно фыркнул.

– Ой, с удовольствием, дай только отдышаться.

– Я даже не уточнил, куда.

– А я не принципиальный, всё равно с удовольствием.

– В душ, извращённый ты демон, в душ.

– Ты ужасен.

Показательно стеная и кряхтя, Кроули всё-таки попытался слезть, но Азирафаэль покрепче обхватил его за талию и потянул на себя, сам укладываясь на кровать. Тихо щёлкнули пальцы. Кроули почувствовал, как по коже прокатилась приятная прохладная волна, очищая всё лишнее с разгорячённого тела.

– Ладно уж, твоя взяла, – ворчливо отозвался ангел, натягивая сверху тонкое, шершавое одеяло. – Останешься так?

Кроули фыркнул, поудобнее устраивая голову на широкой груди, прильнул всем телом, обнял руками и даже ногами.

– И не надейся меня согнать. Ты тёплый и мягкий. А я костлявый, на такой жёсткой кровати я в жизни не усну. Так что страдай.

– Глупый ты.

– Эй, это кого ты тут глупым назвал?!

Продолжить ему Азирафаэль не дал – надавил на затылок, с силой прижимая его голову к своему плечу. От ощущения пальцев в волосах Кроули блаженно прижмурился, но всё-таки мстительно укусил под ключицей. Тут же лизнул это место, невнятно прошипел то ли «ангел ты мой», то ли «сволочь пернатая», и наконец притих.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Милосердный ангел – искажённое «Noble Anvil». Именно такое название закрепилось в сербских СМИ за миротворческой операцией НАТО, в ходе которой и бомбили Белград.[return to text].


	13. Chapter 13

– А могли бы ещё на пару дней задержаться, – протянул Кроули, нахохлившись, – вот чего тебе приспичило уезжать?

Это вообще было странно. Утром он обнаружил, что Азирафаэль за ночь успел перестирать в прачечной пыльную одежду (подкупив хозяина хостела неполной бутылкой венгерского вина), вдоль и поперёк изучить карту окрестностей и наконец загореться идеей немедленно уехать. В целом-то Кроули был не против, но ему хотелось ещё поваляться в постели, возможно – не одному, возможно – повторить ещё разочек… или не разочек, да и вообще – выкинуть хоть на время из головы все тревоги.

Ну да, размечтался.

– Тебе же самому тут не нравилось? – не без иронии уточнил Азирафаэль.

– Нашёл, кого слушать. Отличная страна, отличный город!

А вот по «Бентли» Кроули успел соскучиться. Даже поволновался немного – но напрасно. Машина сверкала полированными боками, и, кажется, заурчала довольно, когда он завёл мотор.

– Куда поедем? Румыния? А может, Болгария? Как насчёт тёплого моря, ангел?

– Косово.

– Чего? – Кроули решил, что ослышался. Да ну в самом деле, быть такого не может.

– Косово, – терпеливо повторил Азирафаэль и даже карту развернул, показывая пальцем тонкую пунктирную линию. – Вот, смотри, на юге.

– Да знаю я, где оно находится. Ангел, ты совсем с ума сошёл? Что мы забыли в этой дыре? Там нихрена не безопасно!

– В том-то и дело. Никто в здравом уме туда не сунется, и нас там искать долго не станут.

– Неубедительно, – Кроули поджал губы. Тот факт, что Азирафаэль от него что-то скрывал, становился всё более очевидным. – В чём дело?

– Кроули, я же только что сказал.

– А теперь скажи ещё раз, только правду.

– Я не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь. Я действительно считаю, что там нас не станут искать.

– Это не вся правда. Ангел…

– Перестань меня допрашивать, – Азирафаэль даже голос не повысил, но его глаза угрожающе сверкнули.

– Ангел, не ври мне…

– И обвинять тоже перестань, – кажется, он завёлся не на шутку. Голос всё-таки подвёл, задрожал слегка, зазвенел от плохо скрываемого раздражения. – Во-первых, ты не подумал, что у меня тоже могут быть свои причины? А во-вторых – ты сам мне пообещал сделать так, как я захочу, не возражая и не задавая вопросов. Вот сейчас – как раз такой момент, Кроули. И я буду тебе очень признателен, если ты выполнишь своё обещание.

Кроули скрипнул зубами.

– Ладно, – он вскинул руки в истеричном «сдаюсь» и тронулся с места так резко, что их обоих откинуло на спинки кресел. – Просто отлично! Заебись!

Вот им только разругаться не хватало. Кроули был зол: и на ангела, который так откровенно врал, и почему-то на себя. Хотя он-то в чём виноват?! В конце концов, он никогда не подводил, не обманывал, не трепался направо и налево, – так что, может, он всё-таки заслужил немного доверия? Или он, презренный демон, уже не достоин того, чтобы ангел сияющий посвятил его в свои планы? Чёрт, ну в конце-то концов, он же тут не предмет мебели и не извозчик, он… хотя бы друг?

Кроули выдохнул и сбавил скорость, подозревая, что мчаться на семидесяти милях в час по петляющему по холмам серпантину – не самая лучшая идея в его жизни. И вообще нужно успокоиться и прекратить истерику. Сам сначала научись доверять безоговорочно и не лезть с тупыми расспросами, а потом уже что-то предъявляй.

Всю дорогу они молчали. Азирафаэль листал свою грёбаную Библию, даже – о ужас – делал какие-то заметки карандашом прямо на страницах. Кроули с преувеличенной сосредоточенностью следил за извилистой трассой. Разругались всё-таки, вот блядство.

Магнитолу он включил уже скорее из спортивного интереса – какую изощрённую издёвку на этот раз придумает его же собственная машина?

– Who wants to live forever?[1] – вопросил динамик.

Кроули только хмыкнул. Его чёртова жизнь – и так вечная. Вечнее некуда. Настолько, что от девиза «через задницу – к звёздам» давно уже осталась только первая часть.

На подъезде к границе Азирафаэль наконец оживился и перестал делать вид, будто он тут один во всей Вселенной.

– Через полторы мили сверни с федеральной дороги, – ровным голосом попросил он.

Кроули бросил быстрый взгляд на карту.

– Там нет пограничного пункта.

– А он нам и не нужен.

Это было сказано так обыденно, что Кроули сначала (уже во второй раз за последние четыре часа) решил, что ослышался.

– Пока ты благополучно проспал всю ночь, – официальным тоном, будто лекцию читал, пояснил Азирафаэль, но уголок его губ дёрнулся в улыбке, – я выяснил кое-какую информацию. Граница с Косово охраняется не по всему периметру, в северных районах, где албанское влияние слабее, кордоны зачастую пустуют. Если свернём на Муре и проедем по второстепенной дороге – сможем проскочить.

Кроули восхищённо присвистнул.

– Ну ты даёшь. Расколол того угрюмого старикана?

– Нанёс визит вежливости нашим соседям. Тем, которым… мы спать помешали, – он так очаровательно замялся, что Кроули не выдержал, хихикнул. – Искренние извинения, знаешь ли, творят чудеса. А некоторая сумма наличными – развязывает языки. Вот они и рассказали, что сами всего дня назад приехали из Албании этой дорогой.

Ну вот немного Кроули нужно было, чтобы перестать дуться и окончательно растаять. Как будто он вообще умел долго злиться. Нет, умел, конечно, он же демон, демоны мстительные и злопамятные, и... Ладно, не умел.

– Ты потрясающий, – выдохнул он с чувством.

– Спасибо, я знаю. Не пропусти поворот, пожалуйста.

Покрытый выбоинами и заплатками асфальт сменился однополосной грунтовкой, которую в буйно разросшейся траве было и не разглядеть. Хорошо хоть дождя давно не было, и колёса «Бентли» выбивали из разбитой дороги только клубы пыли, а не комья мокрой грязи.

Азирафаэль (ну и его албанские информаторы заодно) оказался прав – там, где, судя по карте, должна была пролегать граница, не обнаружилось не то что забора с колючей проволокой или хотя бы КПП – даже ржавого шлагбаума и дорожных знаков не было. Восхитительная халатность.

Дальше дорога лучше не становилась. Разве что пейзажи постепенно менялись – здесь начиналось балканское предгорье, трасса периодически ныряла в сырые тёмные тоннели, прорубленные прямо в скалах. Своеобразная экзотика – если бы было желание ей любоваться.

Их никто не беспокоил почти двое суток, даже намёка на чьё-то присутствие не ощущалось, и это, с одной стороны, обнадёживало, а с другой – пугало до трясучки. Потеряли из виду или просто затаились, выжидая удобный момент? Кроули и так-то на недостаток паранойи не жаловался, привык уже отращивать глаза не то что на затылке – везде, где и долбаным херувимам не снилось, но сейчас подозрительным казался каждый куст. А кустов в Косово хватало. И деревьев. И грёбаных тоннелей, в которых даже светофоры давно растащили на металлолом.

Нет, это точно была паранойя. Или сверхъестественное чутьё, которое щекотно касалось загривка сотнями холодных лапок и подгоняло, подгоняло.

Гнало так до самой Приштины – Кроули сам не поверил, что прошло уже больше пяти часов с того момента, как они выехали из Белграда. Спина одеревенела, конечно, и на ладонях уже образовались мозоли от постоянного соприкосновения с рулём, но в остальном он не чувствовал усталости. Поехал бы и дальше – но Азирафаэль настоял на том, что в Приштине нужно сделать привал.

Ну раз ему так хочется…

– А контакты гостиницы для бездокументых нас твои албанцы, часом, не сказали? – честно говоря, Кроули не рассчитывал на ответ. Ангел, конечно, был умным и предусмотрительным, но чёрт, едва ли он о таком вообще вспомнил.

К его удивлению, Азирафаэль не растерялся, а виновато улыбнулся.

– Сказали, – признался он. – Но я немного не рассчитал, и… В общем, денег у меня не осталось.

Кроули похлопал себя по карманам, впрочем, не особо на что-то надеясь. Ну да. Мелочью наскреблось два евро тридцать центов. И одна банкнота – кажется, на пять евро, но стирку она не пережила. Ну едва ли где-то примут пожамканную бумажку весёлой чёрно-фиолетовой окраски. Да и не хватит такой суммы даже на клоповник.

Очень сильно захотелось выругаться, да так, чтобы у всех в радиусе пары миль завяли уши. Кроули сделал над собой усилие и ограничился ёмким:

– Блядь. Ладно, – он развёл руками. – Что-нибудь придумаем. Разнообразия ради можно и поработать, вон, курьеры из нас с тобой получились неплохие.

– Ты не сердишься? – осторожно уточнил Азирафаэль.

«Я в бешенстве».

– Нет. Ангел, забей.

На большее его не хватило. Потому что да, он злился. Не на Азирафаэля, хрен с ним, ошибиться кто угодно мог, ничего непоправимого не произошло, – на жизнь эту нелепую. Вот буквально вчера всё же так хорошо было, а сегодня опять покатилось по известному адресу. Для полного счастья только гостей не хватало. Сразу уж Хастура и Михаил, вдвоём под ручку, чего мелочиться.

Кроули чертыхнулся и испуганно заозирался по сторонам, втягивая носом воздух. Со Вселенной, с сучки этой драной, ведь станется преподнести ему такой сюрприз по спецзаказу.

Азирафаэль даже вздрогнул.

– Дорогой? – тревога и ему передалась. – Ты чего?

– А? Не, всё отлично, – Кроули помотал головой. – Так, уже параноить начинаю.

Никого.

Ни Михаил, ни Хастура, ни их прихвостней не было. Можно выдохнуть и расслабиться, если бы только не одно зловредное «но». Кое-что во всём этом не то чтобы Кроули не нравилось, – ему, блядь, всё не нравилось, ну в самом деле, он же не настолько ёбнутый, – не сходилось. Какой, нахрен, Хастур? Хастур туп, как пробка, и фанатичен настолько, что скорее в одиночку взломает Пентагон, чем поведётся с кем-то из ангельской братии. А в чудесные совпадения Кроули не верил. Чтобы двое высокопоставленных шишек одновременно решили действовать по одной и той же схеме, даже косяки друг за другом повторяя? Забавная теория смертных про самозарождение жизни на Земле, честно говоря, и то казалась более верибельной.

В общем, надо об этом потолковать кое с кем умным. И, желательно, в более спокойной обстановке, чем площадь в центре города, рядом с которой он временно припарковался. В идеале спокойная обстановка предполагала хороший отель. И выпивку, много выпивки. И кровать. И… Так, стоп, это уже к делу не относится.

– Эй, ангел, – Кроули откашлялся, ну очень внимательно разглядывая статую какого-то мужика на площади. Мужик его не интересовал от слова совсем, но лучше было на статую пялиться. – Скажи, что у тебя есть план.

– Ну... – Азирафаэль замялся. Кроули не видел его лицо, но очень хорошо представлял, как он опускает глаза и теребит в пальцах полу сюртука. – Это... сложный вопрос. Я даже не знаю, как объяснить...

– Да брось. Не банк же мы грабить будем. Не, я не против, если ты вдруг именно этого хотел, просто, знаешь, в таком случае я немного удивлюсь. Ну так, совсем чуть-чуть.

– А, ты про деньги, – в голосе явно послышалось облегчение. – Боюсь, я пока ещё не придумал. Ты не возражаешь, если я немного поразмышляю? В тишине.

– Понял, отстал, – Кроули зевнул и откинулся на спинку кресла. Ноги бы ещё вытянуть, да некуда.

Надолго его не хватило. Ну, то есть, вообще-то он умел молчать. И сидеть спокойно. Например, когда спал. Но сейчас спать не хотелось, помилуйте, ещё только день, он и так продрых всю ночь, и даже убийственная кровать не помешала. А заняться было решительно нечем. Это Азирафаэль вон опять вцепился в свою Библию и усердно черкал в ней что-то огрызком карандаша (откуда вообще в «Бентли» взялся карандаш? Неужели пернатый его тоже откуда-то уволок?)

План действий был прост, как всё гениальное, и гениален, как всё простое. Ну, по крайней мере, Кроули искренне так считал. Он потянулся до хруста в спине, развёл в стороны длинные руки – и быстрым точным движением закинул одну Азирафаэлю на шею, притянул к себе.

– Ну чего ты там строчишь? – он ткнулся носом в висок и даже прижмурился. – Покажи, мне тоже интересно.

Книга резко захлопнулась, стоило ему только повернуть голову. Азирафаэль тяжело вздохнул и аккуратно высвободился из захвата, отодвинулся обратно.

– Дорогой, не мешай мне, пожалуйста. Потерпи ещё немного.

Так просто сдаваться Кроули не собирался. Снова потянулся поближе, положил подбородок на плечо.

– Опять секретничаешь, ангел?

Вот честно, у него и в мыслях не было сказать что-то обидное. Это вообще шутка была! Ну кто ж мог подумать, что шутка попадёт точно в цель.

Азирафаэль нервно дёрнулся, зачем-то спрятал книгу во внутренний карман и поспешил отвернуться в окно.

– Есть у меня план, – выдавил он наконец, будто через силу. – Я могу рассчитывать на твою помощь?

– Когда я не?

– Ну, в общем, – он вздохнул, помедлил немного, собираясь с мыслями, и нервно рассмеялся: – мне надо связаться с кем-нибудь из твоих.

Кроули медленно отстранился.

– Это сейчас шутка была? Ангел, давай без этого, у меня ж сердце слабое.

Азирафаэль обернулся, посмотрел на него с нетерпением и почти с отчаянием.

– Такими вещами не шутят, Кроули. Мне нужно поговорить с лордом Вельзевул, но если это совсем невозможно – просто с кем-нибудь из… высокопоставленных. Кто у вас главнокомандующий? Или как это называется? Старший советник? – кажется, ангел заразился вредной привычкой частить словами, когда нервничал. – У вас же есть такая должность?

– Это называется – ты ебанулся, – Кроули выдохнул через стиснутые зубы, чтобы не заорать. Вообще-то, орать и шипеть одновременно нельзя, но сейчас он в этом здорово сомневался. – Может, тебя тогда уж сразу к Сатане отвести?

– Не думаю, что он поможет, – кажется, ангел был совершенно серьёзен.

– Да как будто Вельзевул помогать станет! Ангел, да чтоб... тебя! Что ты собрался делать? Вежливо попросишь, чтобы нас не трогали?

– Почти, – уклончиво ответил Азирафаэль.

Кроули взвыл и откинулся на спинку кресла. Ещё немного – и он этой дурьей башке врежет, вот точно врежет.

– Мне терять нечего, – буркнул он. – А тебя я к ним не подпущу, даже не проси.

– Ну, я не слишком надеялся, что ты согласишься, – вздохнул Азирафаэль с таким притворным смирением, что врезать ему захотелось ещё сильнее. А потом связать, затолкать в багажник и не выпускать оттуда до скончания времён.

– Я серьёзно, ангел. Даже не пытайся. Они тебя на клочки порвут и не заметят.

– Не буду, обещаю.

Верилось с трудом. Он же упрямый, как… Как и сам Кроули, они друг друга стоят, два идиота.

– Ангел, я не шучу.

– Правда не буду, – Азирафаэль примирительно потрепал его по предплечью. – Я… просто рассматривал все варианты. Вот.

– Дурацкие у тебя варианты, – ещё немного – и он снова растает. Надо было отвлечься и проветрить голову. И глаз не спускать кое-с-кого-умного-но-не-очень.

Кроули завозился, выбираясь из машины.

– Дорогой? – ангел явно забеспокился, посмотрел на него с тревогой. – Ты куда?

– Пойду вырою себе могилу.

– Кроули!

– Да шучу, шучу. Куплю себе газету, а то я сейчас скопычусь от скуки.

До газетного киоска он не дошёл. На углу площади, по другую сторону от дурацкой статуи, потянуло гарью. Слабо совсем, почти незаметно, но Кроули напрягся. Запах не приближался и не усиливался, его источник вообще как будто не трогался с места. Где? За статуей? Через дорогу возле жилого дома? В припаркованном в «кармане» автомобиле? Главное, не озираться и вообще делать вид, что ничего не заметил.

Раньше они нападали сразу, только появились – и здрасьте, сейчас-то чего резину тянут? Ждут подкрепления? Выслеживают? С чего бы им приспичило тактику менять, это ж Рай с Адом, до них прогресс лет через пятьсот докатится.

Кроули присел на лавочку, вытягивая ноги и пряча руки в карманы. Отсюда и «Бентли» было хорошо видно, и вся площадь оказалась, как на ладони. Идеально, чтобы посидеть немного с видом скучающего туриста, а если что – сорваться с места. Хотя инстинкты в один голос вопили, что так и надо – дать дёру, убежать куда-нибудь и спрятаться, переждать бурю.

Ну в конце-то концов, это Азирафаэль тут – воин в сияющих доспехах с огненным мечом, Ангел Господень и бла-бла-бла, всё как на величественных иконах Средневековья, хоть их и не с него писали. Вот пусть воин и разбирается, машет своим мечом и бряцает доспехами. Пусть защищает: Восточные врата, человечество, себя, да похрену, это его работа. А змеиное дело нехитрое, Змея никто защищать не будет, да и ему никого – не надо.

Натура у него такая. Натура. Дура она, как известно, набитая.

– Мам, ты серьёзно? – пробормотал он, запрокидывая голову, щурясь от яркого солнца. – А так хорошо всё начиналось, и надо же тебе было испортить?

Диалога не сложилось. И никогда не складывалось, всё сам, всё на своём горбу.

Кроули со вздохом поднялся на ноги и вернулся к машине.

– Ангел, – позвал он, наклоняясь к окну с пассажирской стороны. – Пойдём прогуляемся?

* * *

Если бы Гавриил и Вельзевул после пошедшего наперекосяк Армагеддона продолжали регулярно общаться и, так сказать, обмениваться опытом, – а они конечно же не, ещё чего, – они бы очень удивились. И пришли бы к выводу, что между их ведомствами общего гораздо больше, чем различий. Бюрократия, отчётность, тупость одних подчинённых и чрезмерная хитрожопость других – привычное дело, и неизвестно ещё, что хуже, потому что первые хотя бы не устраивали цирк с конями... то есть, со святой водой и адским огнём.

Вот прямо сейчас, в одно и то же время, в приёмной Вельзевул бесновался Хастур, в приёмной Гавриила – Михаил. Поводы у них были разные и совершенно друг с другом не связанные... конечно же.

Хастуровы подчинённые вечно шароёбились незнамо где. Демоны в принципе с дисциплиной дружили примерно так же, как раньше с Богом, – не слушались, пока не дашь по шее, – но тут совсем от рук отбились. Шушукались по углам, таскались с какими-то ветхими папками, периодически донимали Хастура расспросами про Землю и земные технологии. Хастур от всей широты своей души слал их далеко и надолго, и они обратно расползались шушукаться и с умными рожами рассматривать цветную вклейку из журнала «Популярная механика» за 1956 год. А на днях и вовсе – сразу трое из его дивизии ухитрились развоплотиться. Как, где, а самое главное, нахуя – не говорили, засранцы. И взводный их ничего не говорил, только виновато тупил взгляд и бормотал что-то про «недоглядел-производственная-травма-ну-со-всеми-бывает».

Хастур выл, рвал и метал, но сделать ничего не мог.

А у Михаил в подведомственный ей архив за последние пару дней горами приходили анонимные записки. Издевательство какое-то – Архистратиг на Небесах, а не могла отследить происхождение каких-то дурацких бумажек. Секретный канал связи был открыт только для «своих», и то не для всех, но кто из этих «своих» бессовестно пользовался служебным положением, чтобы свести начальство с ума (как будто им без этого заняться нечем, право слово) – оставалось загадкой. Причем бумажками были то клейкие стикеры (Михаил ни за что бы в этом не призналась, но они ей понравились, и она уже закинула идею в отдел канцелярии), то замызганные салфетки, то кусок газеты, а один раз – вырванная страница из какого-то религиозного журнала. На которой карандашом несколько раз была обведена фраза «... что хотите дать мне, и я вам предам Его?»[2]

Михаил уже не бесновалась. Только зло скрипела зубами и раз за разом перетряхивала бумажки, пытаясь из невнятных обрывков фраз составить хоть что-то вразумительное.

Вельзевул закатывала глаза и угрожала сослать Хастура на сантехнические работы навечно. Гавриил улыбался так, что челюсти сводило у всех на этаже.

И вся Адская и Райская верхушка (с привлечением Дагон, Уриил и даже Сандальфона, от которого толку было меньше, чем ничуть) _вообще_ ничего не понимала.

* * *

Гирре было поручено следить – и Гирра следил. Всё как велено, никакой самодеятельности. Следить и докладывать о перемещениях по городу.

То, что оба объекта внезапно решат пойти пешком, оставив свою железную коробку (командир объяснял, как она называется, но Гирра запамятовал), стало для него сюрпризом, но с другой стороны – было только на руку. Выждав, когда две спины – чёрная и белая – скроются за поворотом, он бесшумно скользнул следом.

Командир предупреждал, что с этими двумя нужно быть начеку. Да и сам Гирра лично не присутствовал, но слышал от других, что их ничего не брало. Они были неуязвимы, они знали об этом и насмехались над теми, на кого Гирра даже взгляд поднять боялся.

Командир тоже так хотел. Он рассказывал Гирре (и ещё нескольким другим), что уж он-то своего не упустит. Он не по Земле будет шататься, бездарно растрачивая свою жизнь, он заявит о себе, он потребует, чтобы в Аду с ним считались. Насколько – он, конечно же, не распространялся. Демоны не доверяют друг другу, помните? Но демоны нутром чуют, когда всё идёт к предательству, у них с такими вещами особенно трепетные взаимоотношения.

Одно только Гирре было не понятно – зачем командир спутался с трясокрылом, как будто они сами бы не справились? Говорил, дескать, так их вдвое больше, да и часть грязной работы можно спихнуть на пернатых, пусть тоже запачкаются. Гирра не был с этим согласен, но Гирра не спорил. Командиру видней. К тому же, за молчание и содействие командир пообещал Гирре (и остальным, конечно, тоже) повышение до Герцогов. И войну.

И это Гирру устраивало.

Преследование продолжалось вплоть до ещё одной площади, посреди которой стояло массивное здание с вывеской «Автобусная станция». Всю дорогу парочка предателей вела себя совершенно, просто возмутительно беспечно – Гирра даже почувствовал себя уязвлённым из-за того, что один из них смел называться демоном. Демон – и до того тупица! Гирра трижды едва не терял их из виду – но каждый раз снова натыкался, потому что они могли заблудиться в пределах одного квартала и ходить по нему кругами, пока снова не попадались ему на глаза, или полчаса торчать под фонарным столбом, разговаривая так громко, что их можно было услышать на другом конце города.

Даже Гирра в тот момент смог оценить всю несправедливость этого мира: такая сила досталась таким болванам!

На автобусной станции они забрались в другую железную коробку, только значительно больше размером, и так и остались в ней сидеть, пока коробка с утробным фырканьем не двинулась с места.

На этот случай у Гирры были однозначные инструкции. Он перенёс на бумажку символы, мелко написанные на передней стороне коробки, все до одного, – и исчез. Докладывать своему командиру.

А автобус с Азирафаэлем и Кроули в этот же момент выехал на маршрут Приштина-Качаник[3].

* * *

– Это не план, а… – полным праведного негодования тоном начал Азирафаэль, едва только автобус выехал со станции, – а… – он так забавно возмущался, даже невидимые перья как будто встопорщились, что Кроули не смог сдержать ироничную улыбку, выжидающе на него глядя. – Какая-то ерунда! Никаких гарантий! Никакой продуманности!

– У тебя есть идея получше?

Азирафаэль прикусил губу.

– Ты так уверен, что твой план сработает? – упрямо продолжил он.

– А только что отказывался признавать мой план планом, – ехидно заметил Кроули и тут же поймал на себе укоризненный взгляд. – Ладно, ладно. Вообще не уверен. Но не попробуем – не узнаем. Ангел, да нормально всё будет. За нами не совсем полные идиоты гоняются, чай поймут, куда едет этот автобус. И будут ждать там. Так что просто попросим водителя высадить нас в поле, пешком доберёмся до какой-нибудь деревни или другой трассы и на попутках вернёмся в Приштину.

– А если часть останется в городе, караулить нас там?

– Часть – не все.

– А если, – Азирафаэль не унимался, – они не переместятся в Качаник напрямую, а будут преследовать нас по дороге?

– А-а-ангел… – Кроули закатил глаза. – Если ты увидишь хотя бы одного ангела или демона… то есть, ещё хотя бы одного демона, умеющего водить машину, – то я даже не знаю, что сделаю. Перечитаю весь ассортимент твоей лавочки, вот!

– Господи Боже, до чего же ты невыносим.

– Лестно слышать.

Кроули хитро улыбнулся и придвинулся поближе, прижался к тёплому боку Азирафаэля. Тот заворчал, пытаясь отстраниться на более приличное расстояние, но дальше двигаться было некуда – если только в окно – и пришлось смириться. Им предстояло ехать ещё как минимум час в душном, дребезжащем автобусе, так что можно было позволить себе некоторые вольности.

Субботним вечером дорога была пуста, автобус ехал быстро и легко, даже почти не подскакивал на выбоинах в асфальте. Салон оказался заполнен всего на треть, пассажиры дремали или переговаривались вполголоса между собой, и никому не было дела до ангела и демона на последнем ряду.

– Может, нам стоило разделиться? – вполголоса предположил Азирафаэль. – Так ведь проще было бы их запутать.

Кроули, бездумно ковырявший ногтем потёртую обивку впередистоящего кресла, поднял на него взгляд. Нахмурился.

– Хрена с два, – веско заявил он. – То есть проще, конечно, но нет. Если уж облажаемся – то вдвоём, – он сдвинул очки на лоб, посмотрел глаза в глаза. – Тебя на пять минут одного оставить нельзя, обязательно во что-нибудь вляпаешься.

Азирафаэль не сдержал улыбку, легонько пихнул его локтем в бок.

– А ты, значит, будешь за мной приглядывать?

– Само собой, – самодовольно фыркнул Кроули, но тут же отвернулся, отвёл взгляд. Проворчал неохотно: – Да нет, просто мне так спокойнее. Ну, что я рядом буду, если вдруг чего случится. Кхм, – он спохватился, возвращая очки на нос. – Нда. Ммм… как-то так.

Ангел, к счастью, никак не стал это комментировать, даже к окну отвернулся, но уже и не старался делать вид, будто мелькающие снаружи пейзажи вызывают у него интерес.

– Выйдем здесь?

Кроули равнодушно пожал плечами – какая разница-то? И крикнул через весь салон водителю, вставая с кресла:

– Шеф, можешь нас тут высадить?

В нескольких милях к западу отсюда проходила ещё одна трасса, на ней можно было попытаться поймать другой автобус или хотя бы попутку и вернуться назад в город. Если поторопиться – дойдут они меньше, чем за час. 

Наверное, погода сейчас была идеальная для прогулок по сельской местности: тепло, даже жарко, безоблачно и почти безветренно. Неухоженный бурьян вымахал до колен и сухо похрустывал под ногами, в траве периодически попадались мелкие камешки и комья земли, разрытой, наверное, какими-нибудь грызунами. Кроули в очередной раз споткнулся, выругался сквозь зубы, цепляясь за плечо Азирафаэля, чтобы не упасть, и услышал позади шум мотора.

Обернулся он скорее рефлекторно на посторонний звук – и увидел серый автомобиль, который в этот момент съезжал с трассы прямо в бурьян, неуклюже переваливаясь на кочках. Остановился на минуту – видимо, дальше не мог проехать – и из него вышли двое.

Волоски на загривке встали дыбом. Азирафаэль, за которого он всё ещё держался, тихо охнул и сделал два шага назад.

Коренастого, плешивого демона Кроули узнал сразу. Имени, правда, не помнил (Кроатон? Гаратон? В общем, дурацкое какое-то было имя, Кроули и не утруждал себя запоминанием), но знал, что это кто-то из мелких командиров у Хастура на побегушках. Второй… вторая?.. Чёрт, единственное, что было понятно сразу – что это ангел. Сияющий, всё как положено, в белых одеждах и с благостно-придурковатым лицом. Какая очаровательная парочка, Кроули бы даже умилился, если б за их спинами не начали постепенно материализовываться и другие фигуры. Одна, вторая, третья… На третьем десятке демонов Кроули сбился со счёта. Ангелов было примерно столько же. Обе компании неприязненно косились друг на друга и старались держать дистанцию, но и в конфронтацию вступать не спешили. Да уж, они сюда явно не ради войнушки явились.

По крайней мере – не ради войнушки друг с другом. А при таком соотношении сил это уже не война, это какое-то избиение младенцев.

– Говоришь, демоны и ангелы не умеют водить машину? – Азирафаэль, сощурившись, внимательно рассматривал гостей.

Кроули почесал кончик носа и покрепче стиснул его плечо.

– Ну, ошибся, бывает.

– Боже, дай мне терпения…

Ну, он хотя бы всё ещё мог шутить. Добрый знак, значит, всё не так плохо. Ну или это уже просто нервное.

Главные (а кто во всей этой братии главные – сомнений не вызывало) замерли на некотором расстоянии. Остальные рассредоточились, расходясь в стороны и постепенно окружая, но всё ещё держались в отдалении. Неужто боялись? Это немного, но льстило.

Кроули осторожно потянул Азирафаэля на себя, бросил на него выразительный взгляд. Дескать, может, не поздно ещё попытаться сбежать, ну давай, авось прорвёмся. Но тот и с места не сдвинулся.

– У меня есть деловое предложение, – начал неопознанный ангел, откашливаясь. – О сотрудничестве...

– Какое предложение? – перебил его демон. – Мы так не договаривались!

– Молчи, нечистый, – ангел брезгливо скривился. – До твоей стороны мне нет никакого дела. Я говорил с Началом Азирафаэлем. Ангелы всегда должны давать друг другу шанс.

– Ой, какое благородство, – Кроули с притворным восхищением прижал свободную руку к груди. – Прямо-таки аукцион невиданной щедрости. Бежим и падаем.

– И ты молчи!

– Не хоч-ш-шу, – мстительно прошипел Кроули и показал ему средний палец.

– Благодарю за оказанную честь, – Азирафаэль церемонно кивнул, – но я склонен дать отрицательный ответ. Как метко выразился мой друг, – уголок его губ дёрнулся от плохо скрываемой улыбки, – бегу и падаю.

– Тоже мне, больно надо, – проворчал Га... Кха... блядь, как же звали этого плешивого? – Ишь, переборчивый какой выискался.

– Начало Азирафаэль, – ангел кротко сложил руки на груди, метнув на своего приятеля такой взгляд, что Кроули понадеялся уже – вдруг подерутся, – и всё же, я прошу тебя, как моего брата и соратника, подумать ещё. И узнать хотя бы, от чего ты так безрассудно отказываешься.

– Сожалею, но моё решение от этого не изменится.

Кроули их болтовня интересовала в последнюю очередь, он и слушал-то вполуха. Планы, сотрудничество, бла-бла-бла... За ними послали какую-то мелочь и всего двоих более-менее стоящих, но зато мелочи была целая толпа. И толпа эта уже выстроилась в хорошее такое, ровное кольцо, пока держась на расстоянии – но это пока.

Думай давай, старая ты гадюка. Думай.

Сзади кто-то зашевелился – видимо, самые нетерпеливые, Кроули боковым зрением видел, что двое или трое нарушили строй, сделали неуверенный шажок вперёд. За ними ещё несколько. Командиры, судя по всему, приказа не давали, но и не возражали: ангел с отсутствующим видом поднял глаза к небу, будто молился, демон скучающе зевал. Подумать только, извечно враждующие армии снюхались только ради того, чтобы наказать двоих мятежников. Так, глядишь, помирятся, и наступит мир и благодать. Интересно, а в учебниках истории про это напишут? Может, даже памятник поставят тем, благодаря кому Небеса и Ад наконец сумели найти общий язык? Хотя Кроули не гордый, зачем ему памятник, он предпочёл бы просто выжить.

Шестерёнки в голове крутились с такой скоростью, что, кажется, вот-вот должен был пойти дым. Чёрт, от него же тут вообще толку никакого, он сам та ещё мелочь на побегушках, да к тому же трус. Все демоны – трусы. За доблестью пожалуйте к Азирафаэлю. Потому что безукоризненную выправку, уверенный разворот плеч ничем не замаскируешь – ни дурацкими старомодными тряпками, ни наивно-честными глазами.

Как и самонадеянным смешком не замаскируешь животный страх.

Он уже привычно отступил на полшага назад и на один – вправо. За плечо. Спрятаться так не получится, а вот спину прикрыть – вполне.

– Эй, ангел, – Кроули нервно облизнулся, – смотри, как я умею.

Воздух задрожал чуть заметно, пошёл рябью, как бывает летом в сильную жару, – и стало тихо. Абсолютно тихо, словно все звуки разом взяли и выключили, и даже ветер выключили, только тонкие стебельки трав всё ещё едва колыхались. Окружившее их кольцо продолжало сжиматься, но как будто в замедленной съёмке, фигуры расплывались и колебались, подрагивали, как мираж в пустыне.

Отвести глаза полусотне сверхъестественных тварей – совсем не то же, что людям. Но если хорошенько напрячь воображение, если не сомневаться в результате, если представить, что вот прямо сейчас возможно всё и ещё чуть-чуть сверху – то оно и правда получится.

– Ну, пока что они нас даже не видят, – сообщил Кроули, садясь прямо на землю, скрестив ноги. Ему нестерпимо хотелось выпить. Или закурить. Даже кончики пальцев подрагивали от напряжения.

Азирафаэль резко выдохнул, отмер, с трудом отводя взгляд от размытого силуэта одного из ангелов, подошедшего ближе остальных. Теперь тот застыл на расстоянии десятка ярдов, смешно подняв ногу, чтобы сделать ещё один шаг, а лицо его перекосило – от страха и от упрямой решимости, с какой эти безмозглые рвутся выполнять приказы.

– Будь ты проклят, старый Змей, – пробормотал Азирафаэль с неподдельным восхищением.

– Да я уже, – Кроули поднял вверх большой палец.

Они переглянулись – и расхохотались оба, громко, во весь голос, почти до истерики, до выступивших на глазах слёз. Кроули стянул ненужные теперь очки, повертел их в руках, будто видел впервые, и выбросил куда-то за спину. Азирафаэль, отсмеявшись, опустился на землю рядом с ним и щёлкнул пальцами. Фигуры ангелов и демонов тут же исчезли, скрытые переливающейся золотистой завесой.

– Глаза б мои их не видели, – объяснил он. – Сколько у нас времени?

– Минут двадцать. Может, тридцать или сорок, если они ещё тупее, чем я думаю. Но на это лучше не рассчитывать, я и так о них слишком невысокого мнения.

– Должно хватить, – непонятно сказал Азирафаэль, но Кроули не стал расспрашивать.

Ему вообще болтать сейчас не хотелось. Хотелось сидеть вот так, прямо на жёсткой земле, приминая сухую траву, вальяжно поигрывать концами галстука, скрывая нервную дрожь в пальцах, и ни о чём не думать. Хотелось, чтобы эти двадцать минут не заканчивались вообще никогда. Это ангел здорово придумал, с иллюзиями со своими, теперь почти получалось поверить, что они тут одни. И что нет и не будет больше никаких Рая и Ада, только клочок поля где-то в косовской глуши.

И двадцать минут.

Азирафаэль придвинулся ближе, прислонился плечом к плечу. Даже через три слоя одежды чувствовалось, какой же он тёплый, ну натуральная печка, и Кроули поймал себя на мысли, что не было в его жизни прикосновения более интимного, чем это.

И эту мысль совсем не хотелось откладывать на более подходящее время, потому что более подходящего не будет. Вообще никакого не будет.

Да и сейчас-то уже нет.

Кроули поднялся на ноги, отряхивая колени от пыли, зачем-то поправил узел галстука и протянул Азирафаэлю руку, помогая встать. Крепко стиснул широкую, горячую ладонь, чуть сильнее, чуть дольше, чем нужно было, но всё-таки с неохотой отпустил.

Кучка мелочи и двое середнячков – это, конечно, не Сатана, но сейчас у него даже монтировки с собой не было. Только две монетки по пятьдесят центов. Интересно, а если этой монеткой адскому командиру в лоб зарядить – поможет? Не прибьёт, так хоть деморализует. Кроули нервно хихикнул. Страшно было – пиздец. Азирафаэль ничего, молодцом держался, со стороны казался почти спокойным, только всё равно было заметно, как он напрягся в ожидании.

– Сколько?

– Пара минут.

– Предлагаю обойтись без прощальных речей.

– Ну вот, а я так старался, репетировал!

Наведённая Азирафаэлем иллюзия постепенно рассеивалась, золотистые всполохи становились бледнее, прозрачнее и наконец исчезли. Воздух снова задрожал мелкой рябью, расплывчатые силуэты проступали всё отчётливее, и Кроули почувствовал, что его уловка тоже сходит на нет. Он порывисто облизнулся, пригнулся, подобрался, стягиваясь пружиной.

Спокойнее не стало. Стало как-то наплевать. Да пусть хоть всеми двадцатью миллионами сюда припрутся, эка невидаль. Вельзевул? Ха. Гавриил? Заворачивайте. Сатана? Господь Бог? В очередь, с-с-суки.

Очереди не было. Была совершенно идиотическая картина, настолько нелепая, что Кроули выпрямился, моргнул и на всякий случай потёр глаза, прикидывая, не мог ли он тут ненароком тепловой удар получить.

Кольцо распалось. Оба взвода унылыми кучками толпились в сторонке, усиленно стараясь притвориться частью окружающего пейзажа и вообще не отсвечивать. А их командиры стояли, понурив головы с одинаково несчастным видом, будто нашкодившие младшеклассники перед родителями. Только роль строгих родителей досталась архангелу Михаил и герцогу Хастуру (от такого сравнения Кроули передёрнуло, и он даже почти посочувствовал странной парочке).

Вообще-то, они должны были быть заодно, да? Что-то тут не складывалось. Михаил единственная из всей компашки оставалась бесстрастной, но глаза её выдавали – таким взглядом замораживать можно. И стоявший перед ней по струнке ангел отлично это понимал. Выражение его красивого лица за секунды менялось с плаксиво-жалобного на яростное и обратное. Его демонический приятель и вовсе трясся от ужаса, не решаясь поднять глаза на начальника. Хастур нарочно не него не смотрел, только брезгливо оглядывался по сторонам и жевал помятую сигарету.

Кроули встретился с ним взглядом и не удержался – осклабился и приветливо помахал. Хастур показал ему грязный кулак, сплюнул и одними губами пробормотал обещание что-нибудь с ним сделать. Что именно – Кроули не понял, дикция у Хастура всегда была отвратительная, но явно что-то нехорошее.

– О, а вот и вы, – с притворной любезностью процедила Михаил. – Так и знала, что эта неприятность тоже не обошлась без вашего участия.

– Боюсь, в данной ситуации мы всего лишь жертвы, – Азирафаэль вежливо кивнул и улыбнулся так очаровательно, что Кроули мороз продрал по коже. Чёртовы ангелы с их чёртовой любезностью, он уж и забыл, какими жуткими они могут быть. – Я надеялся, что предоставленных мною сведений достаточно, чтобы вы могли составить верную картину происходящего. Сожалею, если они показались вам... непонятными.

Хастур заржал в голос. Остальные демоны, боязливо косясь в его сторону, тоже захихикали. Только Гар... Гат... Плешивому было не до смеха, потому что Хастур сцапал его за шкирку и теперь держал на вытянутой руке.

Михаил поджала губы.

– Твоих рук дело? – не спросила, утвердила она, и в её холёных пальцах материализовались несколько исписанных клочков бумаги. – Воспользоваться экстренным каналом связи для... вот этого! Возмутительно! Конечно, только от тебя такое и можно было было ожидать. От тебя и твоего... дружка.

Азирафаэль невинно захлопал глазами. Да и Кроули заулыбался, хотя пока что улыбка выходила немного нервной. Он окончательно перестал понимать, что тут вообще происходит, но чутьё подсказывало – убивать их сейчас не будут.

– Слушай, трясокрылка, – Хастур выплюнул окончательно изжёванную сигарету и полез в карман за новой. – Я не знаю, как твои, но моё начальство рвёт и мечет, так хочет лицезреть этих гавриков, – он кивнул на уныло повисшего в его руке Плешивого. – У меня инструкции, я их выполнил и торчать тут в твоём обществе больше не хочу. А в твоём, – он ткнул пальцем в сторону Кроули, – тем более. Да чтоб ты...

Договаривать он не стал: раздался громкий хлопок, запахло гарью – и Хастур исчез вместе с Плешивым. Остальные демоны тоже задерживаться не стали, провалились сквозь землю без лишнего шума.

Михаил подхватила ангела под руку (и нетрудно было представить, с какой силой вцепились в его локоть тонкие пальцы) и тоже исчезла в столбе белого света. Только исписанные бумажки спланировали на землю в том месте, где она стояла.

Кроули поднял одну и повертел в пальцах. Обычная белая салфетка, на которой карандашом убористым почерком Азирафаэля было выведено: «Ангел Иониил, Архив, отдел технологий. Демон Гатаноа, сто тридцать пятый взвод». Так, стоп, Гатаноа? Блядь, так вот как его звали!

– Ангел, – позвал он. – Скажи мне, что я не тронулся? И это те, о ком я думаю?

– О, дорогой, я уверен, что с тобой всё в порядке.

Азирафаэль взял у него салфетку и методично собрал с земли остальные бумажки. Посмотрел на них внимательно, сложил аккуратной стопочкой – и в его руках они вспыхнули голубоватым пламенем, сгорая в один момент. Ангел отряхнул ладони от пепла.

– Кроули, пойдём. Я не хочу ночевать в поле, – и повернулся уже, направляясь обратно к трассе.

Кроули очнулся не сразу. Догнал его в два прыжка и обхватил за плечи, привалившись всем своим весом так, что Азирафаэль пошатнулся.

– Ангел, – прошипел он в самое ухо. – А ну рассказывай, да по порядку. Пока я понял только то, что нас хотели убить эти двое, а остальным до нас и дела нет.

– Ты понял главное, – Азирафаэль мягко улыбнулся. – Только не убить, а запытать до смерти.

– Вот спасибо, мне прям легче стало. Невелика разница.

– На самом деле, в этом и была суть. – Кроули в очередной раз споткнулся, и Азирафаэль поймал его за талию, обнял, поддерживая. Идти так, буквально повиснув друг на друге, было чертовски неудобно, ну да и наплевать. – Они каким-то образом узнали о том, как в день после Армагеддона нас с тобой пытались казнить. Безуспешно. И решили, видимо, что мы обзавелись какими-то неведомыми силами. А теперь представь, какие настроения царили что на Небесах, что в Преисподней после того, как сорвалось финальное сражение?

– Да тут и представлять нечего, – хмыкнул Кроули. – Отобрали у детей конфетку, не дали поиграть в войнушку.

– И кого во всём этом обвиняли?

– Нас с тобой?

– А ещё Гавриила и Вельзевул.

– За то, что не настояли на Конце Света и позволили двоим выскочкам сорвать все планы, – Кроули понимающе кивнул. – А наша сладкая парочка решила воспользоваться моментом, подсидеть начальство и устроить свой Армагеддон, с блэкджеком и... Кхм.

– А от нас они хотели выведать, как можно стать неуязвимыми, – Азирафаэль великодушно сделал вид, что не расслышал последнюю фразу. – Конечно, добровольно мы бы ничего им не сказали, вот они почти год и готовили план захвата.

– Который сорвался благодаря одному очень хитрож... хитрому ангелу, – почти пропел Кроули. Чёрт, да он сейчас готов был то ли расцеловать этого пернатого, то ли свернуть ему шею, то ли и то и другое одновременно. – Значит, ты не в своей Библии черкал, а сочинял Михаил любовные записочки? Ай! – Азирафаэль ущипнул его за бок, но Кроули только расхохотался. – И отправлял их, когда я спал?

– Ну... – Азирафаэль явно был смущён. – Чисто теоретически...

– Чисто теоретически, – перебил его Кроули, – ты – самый потрясающий засранец из всех, кого я знаю.

– Не буду отрицать, что я польщён, – ангел смутился ещё больше и почесал кончик носа, пытаясь скрыть лукавую улыбку. – Хотя я всё ещё не одобряю... эм... некоторую грубость твоих формулировок.

– Я тебя обожаю.

Небо на востоке уже потемнело, прохладный ночной ветер постепенно усиливался. Да и в целом погода начинала портиться, того и гляди мог начаться дождь. Оно и к лучшему, на самом деле, хоть пыль к земле прибьёт.

Дорога опустела окончательно, о попутке и речи не шло. Кроули, конечно, ворчал, что он может написать целую книгу «Как правильно ловить машину», но в итоге замёрз и всё-таки согласился с тем, что можно воспользоваться стареньким серым «Фольксом», который так и стоял на обочине.

Пока он возился с мотором, никак не желавшим поддаваться демоническим чарам, Азирафаэль рассказывал, как он вообще догадался про заговор, как сочинял записки, как пытался связаться ещё и с Хастуром или Вельзевул. А когда дошёл до имён заговорщиков – очаровательно покраснел и признался, что ночью в Пассау вскрыл конверты и обнаружил, что это инструкции для людей, которых Иониил и Гатаноа подкупили ещё полгода назад. И конечно же, на этих инструкциях они оставили собственные подписи. Кроули очень хотел обидеться на то, что всё это от него скрывали до последнего, но в итоге махнул рукой и просто заржал.

– Кажется, скоро я начну верить в чудесные совпадения, – заметил он, когда наконец смог завести мотор, и «Фолькс», жалобно чихнув, неспешно покатил по шоссе. Выжать из этого упрямца нормальную скорость было решительно невозможно. – Вот какова была вероятность, что эти конверты попадут в руки именно к нам?

– Примерно такая же, как вероятность того, что ангел и демон, посланные на Землю, влюбятся друг в друга.

Кроули аж подавился и закашлялся, очень надеясь, что не врежется сейчас во что-нибудь. Воздух не в то горло попал, да, разумеется, именно так.

– Молчи, – прохрипел он наконец. – Просто молчи. Я уже жалею, что спросил.

– Одним словом – неизбежно, – улыбнулся Азирафаэль.

– Я думал, ты скажешь – непостижимо.

– О нет, мой дорогой. Хватит с меня непостижимости.

Улыбаться хотелось так, что скулы сводило. А уж если хотя бы мельком, украдкой взглянуть на Азирафаэля – тот сидел в непривычно расслабленной позе, откинувшись на спинку кресла и полуприкрыв глаза, и тоже улыбался – то уголки губ расползались сами собой. Чёртов умник. Скотина, невероятная и совершенно потрясающая скотина, крылатая сволочь, которую он сейчас готов был не то что в грёбаную Приштину отвезти – в другую страну, в другую галактику, да куда угодно. Или просто домой.

– Ты же не думаешь, что в знак благодарности за поимку предателей они от нас отстанут? – портить момент не хотелось, но Кроули не мог не спросить.

– Конечно нет. Но во-первых – мы выяснили, что всё это время им было не до нас, и они вообще не собрались за нами охотиться. А во-вторых – теперь на ближайшие десятилетия у них есть, чем заняться. Наказать предателей мало, нужно выявить и устранить причину. Я не думаю, что Иониил и Гатаноа такие одни, просто они зашли дальше остальных.

– И пока Небеса и Преисподняя разгребаются со внутренней политикой...

– ...им будет не до нас.

Пока. Коротенькое слово, которое ложкой дёгтя упрямо отравляло бочонок отличной медовухи. Кроули тихо рыкнул и потряс головой, отгоняя мрачные мысли.

– Слушай, ангел, они могут хоть тысячу раз пытаться нас убить. И на тысяча первый у них наверняка получится, но-о-о... – он пожал плечами. – Постараемся, чтобы тысячный стал для них последним?

Азирафаэль посмотрел на него с такой признательностью, что очень сильно захотелось провалиться прямо сквозь пол. А уж когда ангел коварно так прищурился и пододвинулся поближе, насколько это позволяла некстати торчащая коробка передач, легонько задел коленом его ногу, – проваливаться можно было прямо в Ад.

– И кстати, – ой, ничего хорошего эта улыбочка не сулила, совсем ничего, – я не забыл о твоём обещании прочитать все книги в моём магазине.

– Сердца у тебя нет! – Кроули страдальчески закатил глаза. – Ты же понимаешь, что тогда мне придётся у тебя поселиться? Не дашь же ты мне утащить домой хоть одну из твоих драгоценных книг.

– Ну разумеется, – с достоинством кивнул Азирафаэль.

Кроули только покачал головой. Восхитительная сволочь.

– Но у меня есть встречное условие, – он ухмыльнулся с каким-то мстительным удовлетворением.

– Да, мой дорогой?

«Фолькс» лихо развернулся почти на сто восемьдесят градусов и затормозил на центральной площади Приштины, в каких-то двух шагах от сверкающей полированными боками чёрной раритетной «Бентли».

– Кофе буду варить я.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]«Кто хочет жить вечно?», Queen – Who wants to live forever.[return to text]  
> [2]«... что хотите дать мне, и я вам предам Его?» – собственно, слова Иуды.[return to text]  
> [3]7 сентября 1990 года близ села Качаник в одностороннем порядке была провозглашена независимость автономного края Косово и Метохия. Который позже стал Республикой Косово. Совпадение чистой воды, а вы как думали?[return to text]

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно до 29.08 включительно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdRWSkFh5ulj-b7LHAVUmExoGH5Wlz2yl-9PkG8hifwSzKb4Q/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд (по одной от команды).


End file.
